Amazing Love
by AimeCristel
Summary: DrHr En Howarts, una élite de alumnos guapos y populares fastidian al resto de los estudiantes. El líder, Draco Malfoy ve en Hermione Granger a la víctima ideal. ¿Encontrarán juntos la felicidad?
1. El vocíferador

**Amazing Love**

**I**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cambió de escena: **xXxXx **

Pensamientos: **" **...** " **

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" _Éste es el colegio Howats de magia y hechicería, la más prestigiosa escuela del mundo mágico. El lugar con la gente más hipócrita, despota y malcriada, el sitio que recrea a la perfección una "pequeña aristocracia", el lugar donde el destino me guió… "_

- ¡Buenos días Hermione!

- ¡Buenos días Ginny! - _respondió al saludo la castaña, justo antes de que una escoba "Nimbus 2006" surcara el cielo por encima de ellas._

- Siempre es lo mismo, un desfile interminable de escobas de lujo, varitas y túnicas finas...

- Sí, impensable para chicas con pocos galeones como tú y yo.

_Las chicas comenzaron a atravesar juntas el patio central, camino a sus respectivas aulas._

_Aunque Hermione Granger era un año mayor que Ginebra Weasley ambas eran muy buenas amigas, pertenecían a Gryffindor, la misma casa y tenían en común al hermano de la última: Ronald B. Weasley quien un par de años antes había ganado una beca en Dumstrang, otra escuela mágica de gran categoría que contaba entre sus filas con los mejores jugadores de Quidditch._

- Hey, mira - _murmuró una chica_ - Mildred Bullstrod acaba de comprarse una túnica de "Louis Vuitton"

- Déjala, es una "nueva rica" - _completó otra._

_La pelirroja y la castaña voltearon a ver a quien llevaba puesta esa costosa túnica._

- Será mejor no meternos - _susurraron ambas siguiendo su camino._

- Bien, tengo que ir a clase de pociones...y ya sabes que detesto a Snape y al insolente de Draco Malfoy.

- Shhh...- _la calló la pelirroja _- si alguno de esos "H4" te escucha ya sabes lo que te pasará.

- Sí, lo sé...pero no entiendo porqué esos tipos autonombrándose jefes de casas hacen cosas tan odiosas.

- Ya sabes que los "4 de Howarts" (abreviado: H4) son los tipos con más popularidad y riqueza.

- ¡Pero eso no les da derecho de hacer cosas tan bajas!

- ¡Shhh! - _la volvió a detener Ginny _- Resiste, sólo serán 2 años más...

_Y así, con ese consuelo, ambas se fueron cada una por su camino._

- "Sólo 2 años más" - _eso es lo que me repito todas las noches._ - "Esa es la idea, pasarlos sin ningun incidente..."

- ¡Ey, Granger!

- ¿Sí? - _respondió la castaña volteando a ver su jefa de casa, la profesora Mc Gonagall, cuando ésta la detuvo al final del día._

- Hoy te toca limpiar el campo de Quidditch después de la práctica, recuerda que estamos turnando los horarios entre todas las casas.

_Hermione suspiró resignada._

- Claro profesora, no se preocupe...

- Genial Granger, sabía que podía contar contigo - _respondió la mujer dandole una palmada en el hombro a la chica._

- "Genial...más trabajo" - _pensó con cierto sarcasmo._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Al fin...terminé, sólo tiró la basura y soy libre.

- Me alegro Herm...

- Ah Neville, lo siento, no lo dije por ti, te agradezco tu ayuda, en serio. - _se excusó la castaña._

- Lo sé, calma...mi abuela siempre dice que nunca se debe forzar demasiado a una mujer y tú tienes que estudiar para mantener tu beca y hacer tareas de otros para ganar algo de dinero. Te presionas mucho...

- Eres un gran amigo. - _le sonrió ella tomando el bote entre sus manos._

- ¡Mira por donde caminas estorbo! - _exclamó una arrogante voz pateando el bote y regando la basura por el piso._

- " ¡Tu fijate tarado! " _- pensó Hermione, pero se abstuvo de responderle lo que sentía a Draco Malfoy, el propietario de esa voz._

_El rubio se siguió de largo con sus amigos detrás de él. El grupo lo integraban: Cedric Diggory, Terry Boot, Harry Potter y por supuesto...Draco Malfoy, el peor de todos. _

- Lo siento, a veces es algo...odioso. - _le musitó Harry Potter inclinándose y colocando la basura regada de nuevo en el bote._

_Hermione se quedó sin habla._

- ¡Ey Potter vamonos!

- Ya voy... - _contestó el ojiverde dedicandole una última mirada a la castaña._

- Harry Potter, bueno...quizás el sea el unico que vale la pena.

- ¿Qué dijiste Hermione?

- Nada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro.

- Menos mal que no les respondiste, sino hubieran puesto uno de esos vocíferadores en tu cacillero y ya sabes lo que hubiera pasado...

- Lo sé Neville, no tienes porqué preocuparte.Puedo cuidarme sola.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Herm...vayamos a la cabaña de Hagrid, recuerda que nos invitó a tomar un té.

- Sí, calma...calma...jajaja, eres una controladora. _- rio la castaña mientras la pelirroja la tomaba del brazo y la hacía bajar las escaleras con rapidez, pero dio un paso en falso y..._

- ¡Auch!

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Quítate de encima pobretona!

- "Oh...no"

- Malfoy, lo siento... - _se excusó lo mejor que pudo Ginny quien estaba pálida de miedo._

- Mira como me has dejado la cara ¡tonta!

- Lo siento. No sue apropósito - repitió Ginny,

- Con decir "lo siento" no basta.

- Ella ya se ha disculpado, fue un accidente. - _intervino Hermione con firmeza._

_El rubio la penetró con su fría mirada color acero._

- Así que...¿es este el tipo de amistad de la clase media?

_Ese comentario en la burlona voz de Draco Malfoy fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

- ¡Ey, tú¡No tienes derecho a ser tan miserable ni a esconderte detrás de la riqueza de tus padres¡No vayas por ahí presumiendo cuando nunca has ganado nada por ti mismo!

_El H4 y toda la gente que pasaba por el pasillo quedó en shock. Al día siguiente Hermione Granger recibió un vociferador, y a partir de entonces su vida se convirtió en un infierno..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Fue mi culpa Herm…

- ¡No fue tu culpa! Sólo fue un accidente...

- Lo sé, pero…

- ¡Nada de "peros"¿Somos amigas, no?

_La pelirroja sonrió._

- Claro que lo somos.

- Entonces ahora soy yo quien te pide un favor…

- ¿De que se trata?

- Debes fingir que no me conoces.

- ¿Cómo!

- Si nos ven juntas te harán la vida imposible a ti también y lo que hice no habrá tenido sentido.

- Pero ¿cómo voy a dejarte sola?

- Tranquila, claro que siempre seremos amigas, pero tenemos que ocultarlo.

_La convicción en las palabras de Hermione terminaron por convencer a Ginny:_

- Bien, si eso quieres…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Una semana después Hermione no estaba tan convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto, día y noche, noche y día…Su vida era un infierno, le hacían bromas pesadas, le movian su pupitre, le arrojaban todo tipo de basura y escondían sus cosas. _

_Y el futuro no era para nada prometedor, alumnos y profesores sabían que en cuanto una persona recibía un vociferador del H4 estaba condenada a salir del colegio, quisiera o no hacerlo…_

- ¡MALDITOS! – _gritó la castaña desesperada un día, en el único lugar donde sabía que nadie podría oirla, porqué nadie, ni los propios H4 ponían un solo pie allí: la biblioteca. _

- Me vas a dejar sordo – _dijo una voz tras de ella._

_Hermione se giró con cautela_.

- ¡Potter! - _exclamó sorprendida._

- Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma, bueno, aparte de los que hay en Howarts... – _bromeó elojiverde._

- No sabía que había alguien aquí.

- Lo supuse por la forma en que gritaste. Es lógico que no supieras que estaba aquí, desde que la Sra. Pince se fue nadie viene por aquí…

- Querrás decir que la corrieron…

- A mí me agradaba, pero Draco se propuso hecharla desde que ella lo reprendió por maltratar uno de los libros.

_La castaña aún recordaba el incidente, la Sra. Pince era una buena mujer y excelente bibliotecaria y por culpa de ese arrogante. _

- Se nota en la cara lo que piensas. – _rió Harry._

_Hermione tomó asiento instintivamente en el piso, junto a Harry._

- Oye…¿qué tipo de personas son los H4? Aunque tú y yo somos de la misma casa a penas y cruzamos palabra en éstos años.

- No intentes obtener información a través de mí. Será mejor que pidas tu traslado a otra escuela de magia, te será fácil…por lo que sé eres muy lista.

_A pesar del halago Hermione no dejó de notar el tono compasivo en su voz._

- ¡Nunca! Mis padres se han sacrificado para poder pagar mis gastos y útiles, para que pueda estudiar en ésta escuela tan prestigiosa…

- He oído que son muggles.

_La castaña se ofuzcó:_

- ¿Y eso tiene importancia?

- A mí me da igual, pero Draco detesta a los "sangre sucia" – _dijo el ojiverde_

- "Creí que el era buena persona, pero es igual que los otros" – _pensó la castaña_

- No me mires así, después de todo a mí no me interesan los problemas de otras personas. – _dijo con frialdad._

_Hermione se levantó y salió corriendo sin mediar palabra_

- "Se paso…"

_La gryffindor siguió corriendo hasta que unos tipos le cerraron el paso haciendola caer. Dos de ellos la sujetarony otros dos empezaron a tocarla y desvestirla._

- ¡Suéltenme¡No me toquen imbéciles! – _gritaba cada vez más asustada._

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Potter… - _masculló uno de los que la estaban sujetando._

_Hermione no sintió ni un poco de alivio – "…a mí no me interesan los problemas de otras personas" - recordó. _

- Malfoy nos ordeno que hicieramos esto. – _dijo otro._

- Dejenla ir…

- ¿Huh? Pero…

- He dicho que la dejen ir.

_Los tipos se vieron entre sí y con cautela se alejaron._

- Gracias… - _agradeció Hermione llorosa._

- No lo malinterpretes, es sólo que no me gustan éste tipo de cosas… - _dijo dándole la espalda y marchándose._

- Después de todo, no es tan malo…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Fallaron?

- L- lo sentimos… - _tartamudeó uno de los tipos. _

- Son unos inútiles.

- No fue nuestra culpa, Potter nos detuvo y…

- ¿Qué Potter se los impidió? – _preguntó el rubio incrédulo._ – Demonios¿porqué haría algo así?

- Da igual ¡olvídense de los galeones que les prometí, inútiles!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Malfoy, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Señorita Granger ¡siéntese o tendré que quitarle puntos a su casa! – _ordenó Snape terminante._

- Tengo que hablar con él, profesor…

- He dicho que…

- Déjela – _lo cortó Draco haciendo callar al cetrino maestro_ – volvemos en un rato – _anunció el rubio sacando con brusquedad del salón a Hermione._

- Habla sangre sucia… - _le ordenó._

- En primer lugar: no me llames sangre sucia, imbécil – _lo empujó_ – y en segundo lugar… – _Hermione le propinó una sonora cachetada_ - ¿Te llamas hombre¡Todo lo que haces es despreciable!

_Draco quedó en shock, a la vez que Cedric lo trataba de volver a la realidad._

- ¡Ey, Draco ¿estás bien!

- Tiene el carácter de Nymphandora… - _fue lo único que logró musitar el rubio tocando la zona donde la castaña lo había golpeado _– Sí que me recuerda a mi prima.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Días después Hermione penetró en la biblioteca, con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry y hablar de nuevo con él:_

- Oí lo que le hiciste a Draco…

- A estas alturas todos lo saben.

- Lo cierto es que él se lo busco – _rió Harry._

- Bien, sobre eso yo…quería agradecerte. – _musitó la castaña timidamente._

- Te dije que no lo malinterpretaras.

- En verdad, me hiciste muy feliz… - _con cada palabra ella se sonrojaba cada vez más._

_Harry empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta._

- Jamás pensé en mí como el "mensajero de la felicidad" _– dijo sarcásticamente._

- Oye ¿podemos vernos de nuevo aquí?

- Has lo que quieras, no piénso volver por aquí.,.

_La gryffindor suspiró_:

- "Es extraño, a pesar de su indiferencia…no me siento triste"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- "¿Qué me pasa¿Porqué no dejo de pensar en ella?"

- Ey, Malfoy…

- ¿Qué quieres!

- Uy, que carácter… Te he dicho que la gente comienza a simpatizar con esa sangre sucia.

- No la llames así, sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

- Bueno, sí pero…creo que deberías dárle una lección.

- Cállate Zabinni, yo sé que hacer y claro que le daré una lección…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Más tarde, ese mismo día:_

- ¡Ey, déjenme, suéltenme!

- Llévenla dentro del baño de prefectos.

- ¡Malfoy…debí suponer que serías tú¡canalla¡eres un…!

- Callenla.

- No pienso callarm…

_Uno de los secuaces del rubio puso un paño mojado con una posión del sueño en la boca de Hermione quien al instante quedó dormida…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Al fin despiertas… - _musitó una chica de corto cabello oscuro._

- ¿Quién eres?

- Mucho gusto, soy Lana Break, desde ahora soy oficialmente tu maquillista y peinadora.

_Hermione terminó de despertar por completo._

- ¿Qué dices?

- Quedaste estupenda… - _dijo emocionada la muchacha_ – mírate – _sonrió señalando al espejo._

_La imagen que éste le devolvió la dejó sin palabras, estaba sutil pero perfectamente maquillada, sus ojos miel destacaban por completo, sus labios se veían increíblemente deseables, el manicure que le había hecho la chica era perfecto, al igual que el peinado que había logrado aplacar sus rebeldes rizos castaños. _

- ¿Esa soy yo?

_Lana empezó a reír._

- Eso creo…pero aún falta una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Esto… - _dijo señalándole un hermoso vestido color violeta, de elegante corte_. – Es italiano.

- Pero…

- ¿No esperarás que te lo ponga yo, o sí? – _bromeó la morena_ – Pude peinarte y maquillarte sin problemas mientras dormías, pero vestirte…es cosa tuya.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Que chica tan loca… - _dijo la castaña aliviada al salir al fin de las garras de Lana._

- Pero es la mejor en todo Howarts.

- ¡Ahhhh!

- ¡No tienes por qué gritar así!

- Tú…maldito ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

- ¿Quieres saber?

- Dejate de bromas, no entiendo porqué estas haciendo esto…

- Mira esta pintura y lo entenderás.

- ¿Cuál pintura? Te recuerdo que estamos en el baño de prefectos.

- Ésta. – _dijo tendiéndole un camafeo._

- Wow…¿quién es? – _preguntó al ver el retrato una hermosa chica de cabello rosado._

- Es mi prima…todos la llaman Tonks, es casi como mi hermana, tiene un gran carácter y de hecho creo que se parece a ti, sólo que en bonita.

- Oye¿quién eres tú para juzgar la belleza?

- ¿Qué no me ves?

_Si bien era cierto que el rubio era por mucho el chico más apuesto que había visto Hermione, también era la persona más arrogante del mundo._

- Imbécil… - _fue su única contestación _– ¿Piensas decirme que pretentes, o no?

- Te daré la oportunidad de tu vida…puedes salir conmigo.

- ¿Salir contigo? – _preguntó entre sorprendida y más sorprendida (N/A: jajajaja)_ - ¡Estás loco!

- Desde luego que seguiré fingiendo que te odio en la escuela, pero en privado nos podemos divertir.

_Hermione se quedó anonadada ante tal proposición. _

- Bien¿no estás contenta? – _preguntó cruzando los brazos._ - Si aceptas te daré todo lo que desees. Soy el heredero de la familia Malfoy, no hay nada que no pueda comprar con dinero…

- Devuélveme mi ropa, me voy…

- No seas terca.

- Y tú no seas idiota…

- No soy una cualquiera…Yo no me vendo.

_Y con ésta declaración Hermione emprendió el camino hacia su sala común, dejando aún más interesado a Draco Malfoy._

- Eso lo veremos Granger…todo el mundo tiene un precio y yo encontraré el tuyo.

**Continuará …**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos y todas¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, también espero que les haya gustado éste primer capítulo, la historia original se compone de 36 tomos, aunque desde luego éste fic no será tan largo puesto que modificaré y cambiaré algunas de las situaciones, además de que les agregaré mucho de mi propia inventiva, y para quienes me conozcan sabrán que yo suelo ser muy telenovelesca… jajaja, en fin, espero que disfruten de todo la diversión, romance y pasión que ésta historia tiene.

Espero anciosa sus REVIEWS, ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias o cartas bomba serán bien recibidas (bueno, tal vez las últimas no ;P) en fin… ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

Acabo de entrar a la universidad (¡yupie!) pero estoy extremadamente ocupada (¡buuu!) en fin, para que no se den vueltas en vano les daré la fecha para el PROXIMO CAPITULO: 4 de Septiembre (año en curso, jajaja) así que…¡hasta muy pronto!


	2. El regreso de Cho

**Amazing Love**

**II**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cambió de escena: **xXxXx **

Pensamientos: **" **...** " **

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pasaron varios días en los que Hermione no había visto a Draco, razón por lo que daba gracias al cielo, pues desde el horrendo incidente en el baño de prefectos temía no poder controlar sus impulsos…no sabría de lo que sería capaz de hacerle a ese rubio arrogante._

- ¿Qué todo el mundo tiene un precio? – se _repetía la castaña mientras recorría los pasillos con furioza impetuosidad_ - ¡Si como no!

_Aún no había olvidado las indecorosas proposiciones que Draco Malfoy le había hecho días antes, y no era para menos ¡la había tratado como una cualquiera!_

- "¡Uff, necesito soledad!" – _pensó la Gryffindor mientras aspiraba el húmedo aire de la biblioteca, el único lugar donde podría obtener la tan ansiada tranquilidad, pero se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba sola…_ - "¡No puede ser¿Porqué está él aquí?"

- Hola Granger… - _musitó serenamente el ojiverde._

- Hola Potter – _respondió ella al saludo._

- En privado puedes llamarme Harry… - _masculló el moreno._

- Entonces en privado puedes llamarme Hermione. – _dijo ella con alegría en la voz._

- Trato hecho. - _dijo el ojiverde de manera serena._

- Recuerdo que habías dicho que no volverías por aquí… - _musitó la castaña._

- ¿Algún problema? – _preguntó Harry._

- No, no quise decir eso…

- Me agrada éste lugar – _explicó el Gryffindor_ – Es tranquilo, no se escucha el escándalo del colegio.

_Harry se veía tranquilo, incluso se podría decir que lucía feliz; como Hermione nunca lo había visto._

- Ah, por cierto ¿sabes la diferencia horaria entre Londres y París? - _preguntó Harry._

- ¿Huh¿P-París? _– repitió la castaña confusa, claro que sabía la diferencia horaria…no por nada era una de las alumnas más destacadas de Howarts; lo que la intrigaba era porqué Harry quería saber la diferencia horaria._

- Ah, olvídalo… - _dijo restándole importancia._

- "Me siento algo incómoda, es extraño, pero también un poco…feliz"

_Hermione no lo sabía, pero desde el umbral de la bibliotaca la escena había sido observada por 3 celosas muchachas: Mildred Bullstrod, Tanya Luke y Zoe Brooks. Quienes desde ese momento, se volverían sus más acérrimas enemigas._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Granger!

- Bullstrod, Luke, Brooks…¿qué quieren? – _preguntó un tanto temerosa la castaña; por experiencia propia sabía que "las arpías" (como ella llamaba a ese venenoso trío de amigas) no era de fiar…_

- Te hemos visto con Potter, dime ¿te ves mucho con él? – _preguntó Zoe de manera irónica._

- Él…yo…bueno… - _por primera vez en su vida la castaña no sabía que decir._

- Más vale que no te ilusiones – _dijo Tanya._

- …Podrías salir muy lastimada – _agregó Mildred._

- ¡No tengo porqué rendirles cuenta de mis actos!

- Vaya, vaya…así que la "sabelotodo" tiene carácter ¿eh?

- Chicas¿qué les parece si sacamos a esta "sangre sucia" de su error? - _sugirió Tanya._

- Me parece bien, déjamelo a mí – _respondió Mildred sacando una revista de su elegante bolso y tirándola a los pies de Hermione_ - leelo, creo que te interesara.

_Con suspicacias Hermione tomó la revista entre sus manos._

- Página 27 – _le indicó Zoe._

_La castaña empezó a leer el artículo: _"La preciosa Cho Chang cautiva Francia" _- decía el encabezado._

_Hermione había oído hablar de esa chica, había estudiado en Howarts y de hecho la conocía de vista, era heredera de la coorporación Chang, una gran empresa dedicada al confeccionamiento de costosas y exclusivas túnicas; el trabajo de sus padres la había obligado a cambiarse a Beauxbatons, donde desde el primer momento se había convertido en la preferida de alumnos y profesores, destronando incluso a Fleur Delacour. _

_Conforme pasaba las hojas el artículo decía más de lo mismo "Cho Chang es hermosa" "La srita. Chang es un ejemplo para la juventud" etc, etc, etc…_

- ¿Y esto porqué habría de interesarme?

- Hay, que tonta eres… - _musitó Mildred_

- ¿No te das cuenta¡Ella es la chica de la que Potter está enamorado, de la que siempre ha estado enamorado!

_Esta revelación fue como un cubo de agua fría para Hermione. Cierto, en el tiempo en que Cho había estudiado en Howarts se rumoraba de la relación que había sostenido con dos de los integrantes del H4: Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter, bueno…sobre todo con el último; pero la castaña jamás prestaba atención a los rumores, sobretodo porque no creía que éstos fueran ciertos. Cho era un año mayor que ellos y por ende era mucho más madura._

- Mentira… - _musitó con más dolor del que quería demostrar._

_¿Porqué se sentía así¿porqué estaba herida¿acaso sentía algo especial por Harry¿algo más que amistad? _

- Ay…mírenla, parece que va a llorar – _musitó Zoe_.

- ¿No me digas que te has enamorado de él? – _preguntó mordazmente Mildred._

_No…eso no podía ser, ambos habían congeniado, eso era todo…lo conocía desde hacía varios años y jamás se había interesado por el ojiverde, nunca…hasta ahora._

- Ella volverá muy pronto… - _dijo Tanya_ - ¿Crees que puedes competir con Cho?

_Hermione no podía hablar, el nudo que tenía en la garganta se lo impedía._

- Vaya parece que has perdido tus energías… - _dijo Zoe._

_El labio de la castaña comenzó a temblar, quizá por el vano esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Ey, Malfoy!

- Zabinni

- Que gran idea tuviste amigo – _rió el moreno dandole una palmada en el hombro al rubio._

- No sé de que me hablas.

- Vamos, no tienes que fingir conmigo, he visto que unas chicas estan en el pasillo sur molestando a Granger, fue una gran jugada enviar a mujeres esta vez.

_Tal revelación molestó al chico de ojos color acero._

- ¿Molestándola?

- Sí, y de que manera… - silvó Blaise – _es la primera vez que veo llorar a Hermione Granger._

- ¡Llorando! – _exclamó Draco poco antes de salir corriendo, dejando sus cosas tiradas a los pies de Zabinni._

- ¿Pero qué le pasa!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Para cuando Draco llegó se encontró a Hermione tirada en el piso, con el rostro oculto entre las manos y siendo insultada por las tres chicas._

- ¡Ey ustedes!

- Draco… - _musitaron sorprendidas las tres al mismo tiempo._

- Que bueno que viniste… - _dijo Tanya_ – esta sangre suc…

- ¡Cállate! – _ordenó el rubio_ - ¡Nadie tiene derecho de llamarla así, ni de molestarla!

- P-pero…

- ¡Sólo yo!

_Las chicas lo miraron asustadas._

- Nosotras creímos que…

- Váyanse o si no mañana les llegará un vociferador y entonces…

- ¡No! – _gritó Mildred._

- Ya nos vamos - _indicó Zoe._

_Cuando las tres se marcharon Draco se acercó con cautela hacia la fragil Hermione, quien parecía absorta en sus pensamientos._

- ¿Estás bien? – _fue lo único que atinó a preguntar._

_Hermione levantó instintivamente su rostro empeñado de lágrimas¿Draco Malfoy preocupado por ella¿era eso posible? _

- Sí…estoy bien, gracias. – _fue lo poco que ella respondió._

_Draco se sintió repentinamente obnubilado, el ver a la insolente castaña frágil y llorosa le llegó a lo más hondo. Y su dulzura…esa dulzura con la que le dio las gracias le hizo desear abrazarla y protegerla._

- Esas zorras me las van a pagar_ – dijo ofuscado._

- Dejalas…no me hicieron nada_ – musitó debilmente Hermione – _Solo…me abrieron los ojos_. – las lágrimas de nuevo emergieron al recordar a Harry._

- Calma, ellas no volverán a lastimarte…_ - le prometió el rubio atrayendo instintivamente a la castaña hacia su pecho._

_Él mismo no entendía sus sentimientos, disfrutaba ver a Hermione enfadada, luchando; pero repentinamente había descubierto que detestaba verla lastimada ¿porqué?_

- Yo… - _Hermione no sabía que responder._

- No llores…esa no eres tú.

_¿Porqué estaba tan repentinamente caballeroso?_

- ¡Déjame! –_ gritó la castaña apartandose de su lado_ - ¡En primer lugar todo esto es culpa tuya!

- ¡Acabo de salvarte!

- ¿Y quién te lo pidió? – _le respondió Hermione insolente._

- Eres una…¡dime ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de mí¿dónde podrías encontrar a un chico tan perfecto como yo? _(N/A: Que modesto…)_

- ¡Odio tu arrogancia, odio tu pelo peinado con tanto gel, odio que vengas al colegio con ropa de calle y de diseñadores famosos¿no puedes lucir normal¿no puedes ser menos presumido!

_Draco pensó que ella al fin iba a callarse, pero…_

- Odio que me mires con esos ojos grises tan penetrantes, en fin ¡odio todo de ti!

_Y dicho esto la castaña salió corriendo, como siempre lo hacía…dejando confundido e intrigado a Draco._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- "¡Que tonta soy!" – _se reprochaba Hermione_ – "No debí decir eso, estaba molesta y me desquite con él…no era su culpa"

- ¡Ey Granger!

- Diggory…Boot…

- Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

_Era ella ¿o ese era el día más raro que había vivido?_

- No tengas miedo – _dijo Cedric_

- No les tengo miedo, es sólo que…

- Sabemos que Draco se ha pasado contigo…lo que nos sorprende es que hayas resistido tanto.

- ¡Y voy a resistir más, así que…!

- Calma, calma… - _dijo Terry_ - Tú nos agradas, así que por nuestra parte no tendrás problemas.

_Ellos se veían sinceros._

- Bien, gracias.

- Las prácticas de Quidditch empezarán en pocos minutos, mientras tomate una cerveza de mantequilla con nosotros.

_Hermione aceptó con renuencia la bebida._

- He oído que Cho Chang regresará pronto a Inglaterra – _dijo la castaña sacando el tema._

- Sí… - _confirmó Cedric _– Harry debe estar muy feliz.

- Y tú. – _agregó Terry_

- Eso pasó hace tiempo, me tomó mucho recuperar la amistad de Harry, así que mejor dejemos eso en el pasado…

_Así que era cierto…Cedric y Harry habían peleado por Cho, entonces eso significaba que…_

- Harry sigue igual de enamorado…me sorprende su constancia.

- A mi no – _dijo Cedric_ – Cho es una mujer maravillosa…

_Hermione no resistía oír más sobre la "maravillosa Cho", así que excusandose con ambos chicos se dirigió a su habitación, de donde no salió hasta la mañana siguiente._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡No puede ser, olvide hacer los deberes¡debor ir a conseguir tinta y algunos papíros, y…!

- ¡Plafff!

- ¡Ahhh! – _gritó la castaña a poco de caer de bruces al suelo _- ¡Ey, fíjate por donde v…!

_Cuando Hermione levantó la vista casi no podía creerlo…frente a ella había un espectacular rubio con el cabello sexy y un tanto despeinado ¡sin gel! y vestido con ropas sencillas: jeans, camisa negra y ¡tenis! _

- ¿Malfoy?

- Sí¿qué no me ves, tonta? – _respondió el rubio engreídamente._

- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? – _fue lo primero que ella dijo._

- ¡N-ni pienses que esto me lo he hecho por lo que me dijiste ¿eh! Es solo que yo quería hacerme un camb…

- Realmente te favorece. – _lo interrumpió ella._

_Sin poderlo evitar y por primera vez en su vida el rubio se sonrojó._

- ¿E-en serio?

- ¡Jajaja…te has puesto rojo!

- ¡Cállate pobretona!

- ¡Draco! – _gritó una voz tras de ellos._

- Cedric…

- ¡Así que por eso habías desaparecido! – _dijo picaramente Terry._

- ¿Qué pasa? – _preguntó Draco un tanto irritado._

- ¡Cho a vuelto!

_Ahora no fue un cubo de agua fría, sino un río de agua helada el que había caído sobre Hermione Granger…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso la castaña vió el "reencuentro" de Cho Chang con sus amigos…_

- Cho…

- ¡Harry! – _exclamó la chica de pelo color ébano al ver al ojiverde_ - ¡Te he extrañado tanto! _– dijo abrazándolo._

- Yo más… - _dijo él estrechándola entre sus brazos._

- Estás más alto – _dijo la chica sonriendo_ – Dame un beso de bienvenida _– pidió Cho ofreciendo sus labios y tomando los de Harry._

_Hermione casi cae al suelo por la impresión._

- ¡Cho!

- ¡Bienvenida!

- ¡Chicos! – _dijo Cho abrazando a sus amigos y besándolos a ellos también (N/A¡que envidia!)_

_¿Cómo¿acaso era su costumbre besar en los labios a sus amigos? – Se preguntaba Hermione un tanto más tranquila al ver que esa actitud no era "exclusiva" de Cho y Harry._

_No apartó la mirada hasta que vio como se alejaba el grupo riendo y bromeando entre ellos._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- "Ella es tan bonita…" – _pensaba Hermione mientras se peinaba frente al espejo _– "Con el dinero que tengo no alcanza para estar bonita" – _se lamentaba la castaña sujetando su cabellera en una rebelde "cola de caballo"_

_Hermione tomó sus libros, papíros y varita y salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor con la única y firme intención de evitar al H4, y por ende a Harry Potter…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Me gusta tu peinado de hoy…muy acorde con la clase pobre. – _dijo Draco en cuanto vio a Hermione por uno de los pasillos. _

_Hermione abstuvo sus comentarios._

- ¿Qué pasa¡No me digas que al fin te has rendido!

_La castaña pasó olympicamente del Slytherin y se metió al aula de aritmancia. GRAVE ERROR, si había algo que Draco Malfoy no soportaba, era la indiferencia._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Herm! – _gritó alguien del otro lado del pasillo._

_La castaña volteó._

- ¿R – Ron? –_ preguntó sorprendida la castaña tratando identificar al alto pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a ella _- ¡Ron! – _exclamó abrazándolo en cuanto lo identificó plenamente._

- ¡Hermione! – _rió él_ – No has cambiado nada.

- Tú si…mira tus músculos¡como has crecido! – _respondió ella_ – Veo que el quidditch a rendido sus frutos.

_El rostro del ojiazul se ensombreció._

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hermione…tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Cómo?

- Así es, asendieron a mi padre en el Ministerio de Magia, ahora gana mucho más y mi familia es lo que se podría decir de "nuevos ricos"

- ¿Porqué Ginny no me contó nada?

- Según sé por que tú le pediste que te ignorara…

- Así que ya te lo contó¿no?

- Sí y de una vez te digo que yo pienso defenderte de esos imbéciles…

- Calmate Ron – _suplicó Hermione al ver que las personas de las diferentes casas que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor volteaban a verlos. _– Además no estabamos hablándo de mí, sino de ti…me alegra tenerte de vuelta, pero tú sueño era ser golpeador del equipo de Bulgaria y jugar junto a Krum…

- ¡No me menciones a ese tipo!

- ¿Pero qué paso?

- Mi gran idolo resultó ser un bastardo arrogante…

- Ron… - _lo reprimió Hermione al oír a su amigo hablar con semejante vocabulario._

- Lo siento, todos los jugadores de quidditch hablamos así – _se disculpó Ron._

- Olvídalo, continua…

- Me hizo la vida imposible…podría haberlo soportado, después de todo tenía una beca y jugaba a mi deporte favorito; pero en cuanto supe que mis padres podrían costear de nuevo mis estudios en Howarts no dudé un segundo en volver…deseaba estar cerca de mi hermana, y de ti. – _dijo sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo._

_Al parecer Hermione no captó la indirecta._

- ¡Oh Ron…! – _exclamó abrazándolo._

- Herm…

- Lo siento, pero no debemos vernos…el H4…

- Olvída a esos tipos, ya hablé con Ginny y hemos decididó apoyarte¿somos amigos, no?

- Los mejores – _sonrió ella mientras volvían abrazarse._

_Del otro lado del Gran Comedor, el H4 iba entrando y el rubio líder pudo observar la tierna escena entre ambos Gryffindors; aunque claro que él no tenía pensamientos nada tiernos._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Al día siguiente…_

- Herm…no quiero que te asustes.

- ¿Qué pasa? – _preguntó la castaña nerviosa al ver a sus mejores amigos, los hermanos Weasley tan serios._

- Recibí un vociferador.

- ¿Cómo!

- Así es Hermione…esta mañana, mientras tú estabas estudiando. _– confirmó Ginny_

- ¡Ese miserable, ahora mismo voy a aclarar ésto!

- ¡No Herm, hemos decidido luchar juntos y esos tipos no van a interferir!

- No te metas Ron, eres mi amigo y me hace feliz el apoyo que ambos me están dando…¡pero ésta es mi pelea! – _exclamó saliendo hecha una furia de la Sala Común._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Ahora mismo vas a decirme porqué le mandaste ese vociferador a Ron! – _exclamó furiosa Hermione alejando al rubio de su grupo de amigos._

- Ah…con que ya te enteraste de lo que le hice a "Ronie"

- Mira Malfoy, a mí puedes hacerme lo que quieras¡pero nunca te atrevas a meterte con mis queridos amigos!

- ¿Queridos?

- Sí ¿y bien, porqué no respondes!

- Tú…¡no entiendes nada¡todo esto es tu culpa!

- ¿Mi culpa? – _repitió ella cada vez más ofuscada._

- ¡Los vi abrazados!

- ¿Y eso qué? – _lo reto ella_ – ¿Ahora no puedo abrazar a alguien que quiero?

- ¡Otra vez¿Cómo que lo quieres¡¿Qué tiene de bueno ese "nuevo rico" mediocre!

- ¡Nunca lo entenderías!

- ¿Te gusta? – _ni el mismo comprendía el porqué de esa amarga y fría sensación que lo embargaba, ni siquiera comprendía la rabia que le estaba llenando las entrañas, la rabia que había hecho querer matar a ese estúpido pelirrojo en el mismo momento en que lo vio abrazado a la castaña._

- ¡Pues sí, me gusta muchísimo! – _respondió ella enérgica_ – Cientos…no, miles de veces más de lo que me gustas t…

_Una sonora e inesperada cachetada detuvo las palabras de Hermione. Un impulso ajeno, quizás el de los celos, hizo que Draco abofeteara a la castaña._

- Tú…bastardo. – _dijo la Gryffindor llevandose la mano al rostro. _

- Yo…fue un accidente – _dijo Draco palideciendo, avergonzado consigo mismo._

- ¡Vete al infierno! – _gritó respondiéndole la cachetada y regresando a su Sala Común._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Hermioneeeeee!

- ¿Ron?

- ¡Corre!

- ¿Pero que pasa?

_Su respuesta llegó en forma de una lluvia de basura, piedras y otros proyectiles._

- ¡Huyamos! – _lo secundó Hermione._

- Deténganse…

- ¡El H4 los ha marcado!

- ¡No tienen salida!

- Están locos…

- ¿Dónde podemos ir?

- En el Gran Comedor debe estar Dumbledor…allí no se atreverán a hacernos nada – _dijo la castaña sofocada por tanto correr._

- ¡Vamos, que ya nos alcanzan!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Esto es la guerra…

- Nunca pensé que la "gatita" tuviera garras… - _masculló Terry._

- Esta me la paga…

- Es sólo una cachetada – _dijo Cedric_ – además tu has tratado peor a Granger.

- ¿Ya van a decirme que se traen con esa chica? – _preguntó Cho_ – por lo que sé es de lo más inteligente, la consentida del cuerpo docente, bueno…al menos eso recuerdo de antes de que me fuera.

- Lo es. _– concedió Harry_

- Entoces no veo que problemas les puede dar esa chica.

- A nosotros ninguno, pero a Draco ya lo perturbó… – _musitó Cedric dejando entrever el interés del rubio Slytherin en la castaña._

- ¡Ella no me ha pertub…!

_Draco no terminó de refutar, porqué en ese momento entraron Ron y Hermion al Gran Comedor, completamente sucios y desarrapados._

- No esta Dumbledor aquí… - _dijo Ron_

- Rayos… _- completó Hermione cayendo al suelo agotada._

- ¡Allí están, vamos! – _decía un enardecido grupo de alumnos._

_Harry se interpuso y tomó a Hermione en brazos._

- ¡Ya dejen de una vez estas chiquilladas! – _gritó furioso._

_El comedor entero quedó en silencio._

- "Harry me defendió"

- ¡No hagas el idiota! _– gritó Draco –_ Potter ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo!

- Déjalo Malfoy…

- Potter, no me digas que…¿sientes algo por éste caso de asistencia social? – _dijo refiriéndose a Hermione._

_Cho miró con atención a la Gryffindor, Harry simplemente ignoró a la concurrencia sin desmentir nada._

- ¿Estás preparado para las consecuencias? - _preguntó el rubio fuera de sí _- ¡Vamos, suéltala de una vez! - _exclamó jalando a Hermione_ - ¡qué no eres un miembro del H4?

- ¡Auch!

- ¡Suéltala Malfoy, la vas a lastimar!

- ¿Entonces porqué no la sueltas tú? – _dijo el rubio jalándola más a la vez que Harry la retenía por su lado. Era a todas luces una pelea entre los 2 chicos por la castaña._

- ¡YA SUELTENME INUTILES! – _gritó Hermione sin aguantar más._

_Los chicos la soltaron al mismo tiempo haciéndola caer (sobre Ron)._

- ¡Escucha Potter, si vuelvo a ver que la tocas te hecharé del H4! – _le advirtió el rubio frente al resto de los alumnos._

- Déjalos Draco… _- dijo Cedric._

- ¡Cállate, no te metas en esto!

_¿Qué tan especial podía ser esa chica cómo para que el H4 peleara entre ellos? Se preguntaban Cho Chang y el resto del alumnado._

- Vamos Hermione – _dijo Cho ayudándo a la castaña a levantarse_ – dejame ayudarte, vamos al tocador para que te asees un poco.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_En el baño…_

- Nunca había visto a Harry actuar así. Me pregunto si le gustas…

- ¡No, estás equivocada! – _la desmintió sonrojada la castaña._

- Posiblemente, pero al verlo actuar así…me hizo pensar que pronto se separará de mí – _dijo Cho si poder ocultar los celos que eso le daban._

- Bien, estás lista – _dijo sonriendo._

- Gracias – _masculló Hermione antes de irse a cambiar de ropa._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- "Nuestros mundos son muy diferentes, pero no parece una mala persona" – _fue a la conclusión que llegó Hermione, poco antes de ver a lo lejos al ojiverde._

- ¡Harry!

- Ah…tú – _dijo un tanto desilusionado_ - ¿cómo estás?

- Mejor, gracias a ti. – _dijo ella sonrojándose. – _Pero ahora tienes problemas con Malfoy…

- No es tu culpa, ya estaba irritado desde antes. – _dijo tranquilizándola._

- ¿Porqué – _la castaña calló_ – "¿Porqué me salvaste?" – Olvídalo…gracias.

- Cuando gustes…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Llegaron las vacaciones¡2 semanas sin esos malditos H4! – _exclamó Hermione feliz._

- Tienes razón, ellos siempre van de viaje a lugares exóticos en sus vacaciones. – _dijo Ron._

- ¿Sabías que habrá un baile de noche de brujas Herm?

- Si Ginny, el año pasado lo suspendieron…pero éste año pienso ir ¡y disfrutarlo! – _rió Hermione_

- Oye…si no tienes pareja…bueno, tú sabes, nosotros ¿podríamos ir juntos? – _pidió apenado el pelirrojo._

_Hermione sonrió._

- ¡Claro Ron!

- Pues yo iré con Neville. –_dijo la pelirroja._

- ¿Ya te lo pidió?

_Ginny asintió sonriendo._

- Siempre vamos juntos… - _dijo entre apenada y divertida. _

_Ron y Hermione rieron._

- Así que la "plebe" ya está haciendo planes para el "gran baile" – _se burló una voz a sus espaldas._

- Malfoy… - _musitó Hermione aún antes de girar para encontrarse con Draco._

_Así es, allí estaba el rubio seguido de Terry, Cedric y por supuesto Harry…_

- Mira, a ti no te importa como planeamos divertirnos ese día¡metete en tus asuntos!... después de todo ustedes se irán de vacaciones¿no¡como me alegro, al fin me podré librar de ti al menos por 2 semanas! – _exclamó insolente Hermione._

- Mira "sangre sucia" yo me meto donde quiera porqué simple y sencillamente ¡soy superior a ti!

- ¿Superior a mí? – se burló ella - ¡Tal vez en estatura! Porque en lo demás…

El rubio tomó con rudeza a Hermione.

- ¡Ey, maldito, dejala! – la defendió Ron.

- Tu cállate…"nuevo rico" – dijo Draco de manera despectiva – Mira…-le dijo a la castaña – a mí me da igual lo que hagas, pero estás muy equivocada si crees que te daré gusto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Este año me quedó aquí!

**Continuará …**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos y todas¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ojalá que les haya gustado éste segundo capítulo, ha sido más largo que el anterior y con muchas más emociones ¡wow¿porqué será ese repentino interés de Draco en Hermione? ;D en fin…estoy algo apurada (ultimamente siempre lo estoy) porfavor recuerden que espero anciosa sus REVIEWS, ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias etc., los reviews, del 1er. capítulo estarán contestados éste martes y la FECHA para el próximo CAPITULO será el día: 13 de Septiembre, así que pacienca y ¡hasta la próxima!

Atte. **Aimé**


	3. La furia de Draco

**Amazing Love**

**III**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cambió de escena: **xXxXx **

Pensamientos: **" **...** " **

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Días después, el día del baile…_

- Con más fuerza...vamos Ginny...inténtalo...

**- **Lo siento Herm...pero el vestido no da más.

_La castaña soltó el aire contenido y el cierre que tan duramente había subido, bajó de repente._

- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? - _dijo pesarosa_.

- No es para tanto, sólo una fiesta más...con unos cuantos arreglos el vestido quedará perfecto...al menos tu tienes uno.

_Hermione volteó a ver a la pelirroja._

- No Ginny, este vestido no tiene arreglo, no para mí; pero tú...

- Sea lo que sea que estés pensando la respuesta es no.

- No te preocupes por mí, el vestido te quedará genial...yo puedo ir con cualquier cosa, de todas formas no tendría caso que fuera como una "princesa" siendo que la tunica de gala de Ron está vieja y apolillada - _bromeó la Gryffindor. _

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. Seguro que tu harás mejor uso de ésta túnica, a Neville le encantará - _dijo Hermione guiñándole el ojo._

- Gracias. - _exclamó la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga._

- Es un placer. - _respondió la castaña._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- De todas formas esa túnica ya no me quedaba, pero ... ¡y ahora que me voy a poner?

- ¡Ey, no grites Granger! _- dijo Draco tapándose los oídos -_ estamos a mitad de un pasillo ¿no sabes que a los demás alumnos no le importan en lo más mínimo tus problemas de vestuario. - _se burló el Sly._

- ¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tú el que me ve en mis peores momentos? - _le reprochó Hermione. _

- No sé...suerte. - _respondió él sonriendo._

- Idiota - _musitó ella por lo bajo._

- ¿No me digas que ni siquiera tienes dinero para comprarte un vestido decente?

- ¡Claro que lo tengo! _- gritó ella -_ Es sólo que me parece de lo más exagerado gastar todo mi dinero en un vestido que usaré sólo una o dos ocaciones...

- Vamos...dejen de pelear chicos - _terció una femenina voz a sus espaldas_ - si el problema es el vestuario yo lo proveeré.

- Pero Cho... - _intentó intervenir Hermione._

- No hay problema, dejamelo todo a mí...te dejaré igual de bella que una diosa. - _sonrió la chica de cabello color évano._

_La gryffindor seguía renuente, pero la cálida sonrisa de Cho la convenció. ¿Quién era esa chica¿Amiga o enemiga?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Ush, nunca me ha caído bien esa mujer!

- Vamos Ginny, ella solo quiere ayudar...

- No lo dudo, pero ¿tú en verdad crees que todo lo hace desinteresadamente?

- Ginny... _- la reprendió Hermione. _

- "Piensa mal y acertarás" - _citó la pelirroja._

- Será mejor que me vaya, quedé de verme con Cho en 20 minutos _- concluyó la castaña_

- Suerte... - _fue lo único que dijo Ginny, casi como si le diera el pesame..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Wow, estás lindísma...

_Era cierto, la imagen que el espejo le devolvió dejó sin aliento a Hermione, el vestido era largo, entallado y perfectamente adaptado a la figura de la castaña, el color dorado con lazos color burdeos resaltaba la mirada de la gryffindor, y el pronunciado escote en la espalda atraía la atención perfecta hacia su espléndida cabellera. El maquillaje era sutil, los accesorios elegantes y en conjunto ella estaba..._

- Preciosa… - _fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Draco al verla entrar al salón de baile, estaba tan hermosa que nadie le prestó atención a Ron, quién desaliñado lucía al lado de ella como su pareja._

_La música empezó, como siempre Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall abrieron el baile, luego cientos de parejas les siguieron y la fiesta de Hallowen comenzó oficialmente._

_A pesar de estar divirtiéndose bailando con Ron, Hermione no podía evitar voltear de un lado a otro buscando con la vista a Harry; cuando al fin le hayó…deseó jamás haberlo visto. Él estaba bailando con Cho, sonriéndole, conversando…solo tenía ojos para ella, y no era para menos, con ése ceñido vestido rojo la Ravenclaw estaba ¡espectacular! _

- ¿Qué pasa Herm? – _preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado al ver a su pareja tan deprimida._

- Nada Ron, es sólo que me duele la cabeza…

- ¿Te acompaño a la sala común? – _se ofreció el gryffindor._

- No te preocupes, iré a tomar un poco de aire…debe ser por tanto bailar _– lo tranquilizó la castaña._

- Bueno, si tu lo dices…

_La banda paró por un momento, Hermione siguió caminando hacia uno de los amplios ventanales, pero detuvo en seco su trayecto cuando las luces por sorpresa se apagaron por completo y alguien la jaló por detrás…_

- ¡Oh…! – _una fuerte mano cubrió su boca, para evitar que ella gritara._

- Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a nuestro minuto especial, el momento de besarse bajo la oscuridad…sientanse libres de hacerlo. – _una voz muy parecida a Terry Boot dio éste atrevido anuncio._

_Al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas chicas gritaran, Hermione fue liberada de los brazos de su opresor y atraída con fuerza hacia él, al mismo tiempo que unos cálidos labios rozaban los suyos con una caricia dulce, suave y aterciopelada…_

…_Su primer beso._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Maldito!

- Vamos Herm…tranquilízate.

- ¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme¡¿no te das cuenta que Draco Malfoy me dio mi primer beso!

- Sí, pero…no me dirás que fue tan malo – _fue lo único que logró decir Ginny._

-No, no lo fue… - _aceptó la castaña_ - ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Suponía que ese momento sería con una persona que realmente amara…

- Lo sé, pero al menos deberías alegrarte de que nadie se dio cuenta…

- ¿Nadie¿Los H4, Cho, Ron y tú son "nadie"?

- Mira Herm, está será la primera y quizás la última vez que te lo diga ¡te estás comportando como una niña¡sal de la cama ya!

- ¡No pienso salir! Además no tengo porqué hacerlo…hoy es el último día de vacaciones.

- ¡Precisamente por eso! si no sales tú, soy capaz de ir y traer a Malfoy aquí.

- No lo harías…

- Pruébame.

- Te odio…está bien, ya me visto.

_La pelirroja sonrió._

- Créeme, esto es lo mejor.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

- Mmm…no lo sé, yo sólo quería sacarte de tu depresión.

- ¡Ush, me regreso a la cama! – _dijo Hermione dando media vuelta._

- No sabíamos que fueras tan perezosa Granger. – _dijo Cedric_

- Diggory…Boot…

_Su mirada se encontró con los ojos color acero de un rubio que sonreía con picardía._

- "¡Me estoy sonrojando!" – _se_ _reprendió mentalmente la castaña_ – Malfoy…

- Wow, miren a la parejita… - _se mofó Terry._

- ¡Callate! – _dijeron al unísono Hermione y Draco._

- Uy, que miedo…pero si hasta están coordinados.

- El beso de ayer debió unirlos… - _dijo Harry quien iba llegando detrás…con Cho._

- No es lo que parece, él me jaló y me obligó a que lo…

- No tienes que darme explicaciones – _dijo el ojiverde_ – a mí no me importa en absoluto con quien te besas.

- "Soy una tonta" – _pensó la gryffindor_ – Ginny, vamos al campo de quidditch, quiero ver los entrenamientos – _fue la primer excusa que encontró para irse._

- Claro… - _aceptó la pelirroja viendo el desconcierto de su amiga._

- "Definitivamente ¡soy una tonta!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Horas después Hermione se encontraba oculta en un rincón de la biblioteca, tenía un libro entre las manos, pero sólo para aparentar pues si alguien llegaba podía excusarse tras el libro…_

- ¿De que querías hablarme Harry? – _esa era la voz de Cho._

- De nada en especial, sólo quería estar a solas contigo… _- oh, no…esa era la voz de Harry._

- Hace varias horas que no vemos a Hermione, debes estar triste – _comentó la Ravenclaw_.

- ¿Porqué habría de estarlo?

_No debía, no quería seguir oyendo esa conversación, pero ¿cómo salir de allí sin ser descubierta?_

- Porque te gusta ¿no? Bueno, eso me imaginé al verte salvarla en el Gran Comedor, hasta me encelé un poco…

_Harry soltó un bufido y después rió._

- ¡Eso es una tontería¿Qué me gusta Hermione Granger? _– se burló el ojiverde_ - ¡no puedes decirlo enserio!

_Esas palabras traspasaron como dagas el corazón de la castaña._

- Harry… - _dijo la Ravenclaw dando un paso atrás._

- Ahora te voy a demostrar que a la única que quiero eres tú…

_Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca conteniendo el grito de dolor que brotaba en su interior, en silencio vio la escena…el salvaje beso que Harry le dio a Cho, ese beso que después se fue dulcificando hasta convertirse en el sublime acto de dos enamorados…_

- …de dos amantes.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- No puedo moverme…

_Era verdad, a penas Harry y Cho habían salido de la biblioteca, Hermione había salido tras de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, y a mitad del camino hacia su sala común la castaña había perdido por completo su fuerza y aún con el pesado libro entre sus manos se quedó sentada, a un lado del pasillo, soñando despierta._

- "No siente nada por mí…soy una idiota ¿cómo pude ilusionarme tanto?"

- ¡Herm!

- Ginny.

- Te he estado buscando por todos lados…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ron y Malfoy se pusieron a competir en el gran lago ¡han pescado como locos!

- ¿Competir¿porqué?

- "Que inocente eres" – _pensó la pelirroja_ – Eso no importa, el caso es que ahora hay muchísima comida y una enorme fogata¡será como una fiesta!

- ¿Otra?

- Estás de un humor…vamos, mañana entramos de nuevo a clases…acompáñame – _rogó Ginny._

- Esta bien…ya voy – _dijo la castaña levantándose con pesar._

- No te arrepentirás

- No creo que pueda arrepentirme más…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_La fiesta estaba en su pleno apogeo, había música, comida y mucha alegría por todos lados…Draco presumía su pesca mientras que Ron lo molestaba diciéndo que él tenía peces mucho más grandes._

_A pesar de que la mayoría de los que estaban allí le habían hecho la vida imposible a Hermione en los últimos días (incluyedo a Mildred, Tanya y Zoe) el ambiénte era cordial y alegre, lo que animó un poco a la castaña._

- ¡Ey Granger, come uno de mis pescados! – _ofreció autoritariamente el rubio._

_Hermione quien no tenía fuerzas para discutir, aceptó sin rechistar el alimento agradeciéndole al Sly con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Draco se agitara involuntariamente._

- Mira Herm…Harry está solo…vamos ve a hablar con él…

- No Ginny, mejor luego…

- Anda, no seas cobarde. – _dijo la pelirroja animando a su amiga con un empujón._

- Hermione.

- Harry.

_Era tan bello poder llamarse por sus nombres, aún en secreto._

- ¿Dónde esta Cho?

- Descanzando…

- Que mal, los deben de haber interrumpido… – "Oops, se me salió"

- ¿Oíste nuestra conversación?

_Hermione asintió mientras unas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos._

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo siento…es que no puedo contenerme…

- Que problemáticas son las mujeres…sólo piensan en sus cosas.

- ¿Me odias?

_Harry sonrió deslizando una mano por el rostro de Hermione._

- Tonta…si te odiara no te habría cargado sabiendo lo que pesas.

_Esto alegró a la castaña._

- Gracias…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_A la mañana siguiente…_

- ¡No puede ser, otra vez se me hace tarde¡no encuentro mis zapatos!

- Apúrate Herm…ponte las pantuflas y cubrelas con la túnica, nadie lo notará… - _le sugirió Lavander Brown._

- Que otra opción tengo…

_La castaña iba apurada y fastidiada por los pasillos, entre más rápido caminara más rápido llegaría a aritmancia y nadie vería que iba con pantuflas, o eso esperaba…_

- ¡Ey, miren es Granger la pobre…! – _dijo Draco sosteniendo unos zapatos en sus manos_.

- Malfoy…¡que haces tú con mis zapatos!

- ¿Eran tuyos? Yo pensé que eran simple basura…

- Idiota… - _dijo la castaña arrebatándoselos de las manos y farullando toda serie de insultos mientras seguía su camino._

- ¿Vieron su cara?

- Draco…no nos dirás que te levantaste tamprano solo para hacer esa chiquillada… - _mascullaron al unísono Cedric y Terry._

- A ésta sangre sucia le gusto ¿no lo notan?

- Si eso es gustar… - _dijo Terry_ – no quiero saber que pasaría si le disgustaras.

- Ya lo verás – _dijo el Sly sonriéndo_ – Por cierto¿dónde está Potter?

- Creo que en la biblioteca, siempre va allí… - _dijo Cedric._

- Iré a buscarlo, necesito hablar con él.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Oyeron eso! – _exclamó Tanya_

- Esa pobretona está jugando con ambos… - _dijo Zoe._

- …Es una lagartona ¡pretende quedarse con Draco y con Harry!

- Creo que lo mejor es abrirle los ojos a Draco. – _sugirió Mildred sacando una camara de video muggle y dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de chicos que estaban conversando del otro lado del pasillo._

- Oígan ¿a dónde fue Draco? – _preguntó Tanya._

- Fue a buscar a Harry, volverá pronto. – _respondió Terry._

- Bien, entonces si no les importa los esperaremos con ustedes – _dijo Zoe tomando a Cedric confianzudamente del brazo._

- ¿Porqué?

- Es sólo que necesitamos mostrarles algunas cosas a ambos…

- …mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro – _completó Mildred._

_Los chicos no entendieron nada, pero tampoco les importaba._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Ey ustedes ¿han visto a Potter!

- Es-está en la biblioteca… - _dijo nerviosamente un alumno de tercer año_

- Y-yo lo ví entrar con Granger – _completó otro de segundo año._

- ¿Con Granger?

_Draco ya no preguntó más, se dirigió a toda prisa a la biblioteca para comprobar si era cierto lo que esos "mocosos" decían._

- "¿Qué tienen que hacer Potter y Granger juntos!" – _se preguntaba enfadado_. – Calma Draco…tal vez tienen que hacer algun trabajo juntos… - _se auto-tranquilizaba el rubio._

_Entró al lugar sin hacer el menor ruido, si lo que le habían dicho era verdad, entonces…_

- Pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver aquí…pensé que me odiabas – _esa era Hermione…_

- Exageras. – _ere era Potter_

- Estoy feliz, no sé que haría si no pudieramos seguir viéndonos.

- Lo dicho…eres una exagerada – _rió Harry._

_El Sly se quedó de piedra. Se asomó con más cautela y pudo ver el rostro de la castaña sonriente aunque sonrojado…feliz por estar con Harry…feliz…sin él._

_Los celos empezaron a bullir en su interior, era esa sensación fría…dolorosa…punzante. ¿Qué debía hacer¿Debería interrumpir la romántica escena¿Debía golpear a Potter hasta hacerlo arrepentirse de haber nacido¿o quizás sería mejor escupirle todas sus verdades a esa estúpida sangre sucia por engañarlo con su rostro angelical¡¿Qué tenía que hacer!_

_No quiso pensar más, Draco salió con igual cautela que con la que entró, a penas estuvo fuera de la biblioteca caminó sin rumbo, con el rostro descompuesto, con el semblante sombrío…agresivo…capaz de todo._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Ey Draco ¿encontraste a Harry! – _Preguntó Cedric._

- No me mensiones a ese tipo… - _dijo el rubio apretando los puños._

- Por lo que veo ya lo descubriste… - _dijo Tanya venenosamente._

- ¿Descubrir qué? – _preguntó Terry._

- Esperen y se los mostraré… - _dijo Mildred haciéndole un hechizo a la camara de video y amplificando la imagen para que los 3 chicos vieran la escena…_

**+VIDEO+**

- ¿Oíste nuestra conversación?

_Draco vio a Hermione asintir, luego observó como empezó a llorar… ¿Porqué le dolía verla así?_

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo siento…es que no puedo contenerme…

- Que problemáticas son las mujeres…sólo piensan en sus cosas.

- ¿Me odias?

_Vio como Potter sonrió deslizando su asquerosa mano por el rostro de la castaña. Como deseaba golpearlo…._

- Tonta…si te odiara no te habría cargado sabiendo lo que pesas.

**+FIN DEL VIDEO+**

- Después la cinta falló…pero ya te imaginarás lo que paso. – _dijo Zoe venenosamente._

- Mientes… - _gruñó Draco negándose a la realidad_

- Pero si tu mismo lo acabas de ver… - _dijo Tanya poniéndo una mano en el hombro del rubio._

- ¡No me toques idiota! – _bramó el Sly empujando a la chica._

- Draco… _- intervinino Terry._

- Me voy, necesito estar solo.

- Pero…

- ¡Déjenme!

_El rubio cruzó furioso el pasillo._

- ¿Lo viste?

- Sí, con esa mirada…es capaz de todo. Nunca lo había visto así.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Oíste lo que pasó con Malfoy?

- No…

- ¡Se peleó!

- ¿Cómo¿con quién?- _preguntó la castaña a Lavander, quien le estaba contando el "chisme"_

- Con un pobre alumno de tercero…se veía de lo más agresivo, golpeó al primer tipo que se cruzó en su camino.

- Si antes creía que estaba loco…ahora lo confirmo – _dijo Hermione._

- Dumbledore lo reprendió, pero ya sabes que ni él puede controlar a Malfoy…

- Tienes razón, será mejor evitar a ese tipo…

- Sí, al menos lo intentaremos… - _dijo Lavander sonriendo_ – oye¿me prestas tus apuntes de posiones?

- ¡Mis apuntes! – _gritó la gryffindor levantándose_. – Los olvidé en la biblioteca…voy por ellos y te los presto.

- Gracias Herm…

_La castaña corrió a toda prisa a la biblioteca, sin esperar …_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Allí están! – _exclamó Hermione viendo sus libros y papíros sobre una mesa._

- Vaya, vaya…miren que trajo la marea- dijo una arrogante voz.

- Malfoy… - _la castaña palideció, el Sly se veía feroz. _– Me asustaste ¿qué haces quí?

- Realmente me has tomado el pelo… - _dijo furioso acorralándola y azotándola contra uno de los estantes _– zorra.

**Continuará …**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos y todas¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, deseo de todo corazón que les agradara éste tercer capítulo, ha sido menos largo que el anterior y pero de nuevo con muchísimas más emociones ¿y qué tal el suspenso en que los deje? wow, en fin…como siempre estoy algo apurada (yo y mis horrendos horarios de escuela) porfavor recuerden que espero anciosa sus REVIEWS, ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias etc., los reviews, de los dos primeros capítulos de éste fic, y el último de "¿Cómo voy a odiarte?"(mi otra historia ya están contestados, por último: FECHA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO será el día 1 de Octubre, así que pacienca y ¡hasta la próxima!

Atte. **Aimé**


	4. La marcha de Harry

**Amazing Love**

**IV**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cambió de escena: **xXxXx **

Pensamientos: **" **...** " **

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Realmente me has tomado el pelo… - _repitió el rubio con sus fríos ojos penetrando en su interior como dagas - _y me las vas a pagar. - _masculló con una contenida furia, con la voz como la seda, más que como amenaza eso sonó como una promesa..._

- ¿D-de qué estás hablando?_ – preguntó la castaña nerviosamente - _¡Quítame las manos de encima, me estoy enfadando!

-¡Tu a mí no me levantas la voz estúpida sangre sucia! _– bramó Draco presionando con fuerza una de las muñecas de la chica._

- Sueltame…pediré ayuda, puedo gritar muy fuerte y lo sabes.

- Intentalo, nadie te ayudará…en éste lugar nadie tiene el valor para oponerse a mí, ni siquiera el director. _– dijo él burlescamente._

_Hermione empezó a temblar inconsientemente._

- No te entiendo ¿qué se supone que te hice!

_El rubio se repegó con furia a la castaña, haciéndole daño._

- ¿No lo sabes?_ – preguntó en voz baja ocultando su rostro entre el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma _- ¡Te vi con él! –_ dijo mordiendo un poco el hueco que se formaba en la clavícula de la gryffindor. _

- ¡Ah! –_ Hermione gritó más de sorpresa que de dolor._

- Conversando con él, sonriendo, coquetéandole…jamás persé que fueras ese tipo de mujersuela…

_La castaña logró hacer acopio de sus fuerzas y separarse del Sly, a quien le propinó una sonora bofetada._

- Maldita…_ – masculló Draco fuera de s, tocando su mejilla yí levantando su puño contra Hermione._

- "Va a pegarme" -_ pensó la castaña cerrando los ojos, preparándose para el impacto._

- ¡CRASHHH! – _un tremendo ruido llenó la biblioteca, pero la gryffindor no sintió ningún dolor._

_Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos vio horrorizada como los nudillos de Draco sangraban._

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –_ preguntó el rubio enseñándole la mano y empezando a lamerse las heridas, obviamente para hacer más impactante la escena. _

- ¡Estás loco! –_ gritó Hermione logrando salir corriendo del lugar._

- Tonta… -_ musitó el Sly saliendo tras ella._

- ¡Alguien ayud…! –_ la castaña tropezó en su desesperada carrera._

_Hermione quedó tirada en el piso…adolorida, tratando de incorporarse. Pero cuando levantó la vista…él estaba allí._

- No te atrevas…

_La advertencia de la gryffindor no hizo más que incitar al Sly quien se colocó sobre la castaña y sujetó sus manos inmovilizándola por completo contra el frío y duro piso._

- ¡YAHHH! –_ gritó Hermione asustada._

_Draco silenció a Hermione con sus labios…la besó con suavidad, casi con dulzura, penetró en la calidez de su boca y le brindó un placer que la castaña jamás creyó posible; bajó por su cuello desabrochando bruscamente los primeros botones de la túnica de la castaña, luego…la acarició y recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Hermione, como si se tratara de una obra de arte, con adoración iba marcando con sus besos el cuerpo de la gryffindor. _

_Terminó por abrazarla con tal cuidado como si temiera que por la fragilidad de Hermione terminara por rompérsele entre los brazos. Era la sensación más erótica y a la vez más aterradora que ella había vivido… y cielos ¡cuánto lo estaba disfrutando!_

- Par…

_La imagen de Harry atravesó su mente._

- ¡Para!

_El rubio se resistía a salir del paraíso que le estaba proporcionando el cuerpo de Hermione…_

- Porfavor…detente Malfoy…no sigas_ – suplicó la castaña llorosa._

_Una vez más…de nuevo sentía esa extraña debilidad al ver sus lágrimas ¿porqué¡rayos¿porqué se detenía? ella merecía un castigo¿no? … tenía que escarmentarla por…¿porqué¿por haberla visto charlando con Potter¿por verla sonriéndo para él¿por hacer que se sintiera tremendamente celoso?_

_¿En qué momento Hermione Granger había despertado todos esos sentimientos en él? _

- No llores. Ya no voy a hacerte daño…así que no llores_. – musitó el rubio besando sus cabellos y reconfortándola con sus brazos._

"_¿Hacerle daño?" pensó Hermione sin cesar de llorar… ¡desde luego que no! Se había sentido ultrajada, claro...pero también se había sentido extrañamente amada y deseada, había experimentado sensaciones desconocidas…y eso la asustaba._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡No puedo creer que te hiciera algo así!_ – gritó Ginny indignada - _¡Es tan despreciable!

- No le encontado a nadie excepto a ti.

- Hiciste bien, si Ron se enterara seguro mataría a Malfoy…_ - masculló la pelirroja._

- Lo sé, me alegro de no haberme encontrado con él en éstos días, ha faltado a clases, incluso a pociones…eso me ha dado tiempo de tranquilizarme.

_Al ver que su amiga estaba entristeciéndose de nuevo, la pelirroja cembió de tema._

- Me enteré que Cho te invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, es increíble lo que se puede hacer con dinero e influencias, incluso Dumbledore autorizó esta celebración…¿piensas ir?

- Es obvio que autorizarían un evento así, sus padres donan miles de galeones al año.

- Aún no me has respondido ¿si vas a ir?

- Si quiero, pero…no tengo nada que ponerme, además si a ti no te invitaron…

- ¡Vamos Herm! Eso no importa, ve y diviértete, lugo me cuentas como te fue.

- Pero ¿y la ropa?

- Le pediré algo prestado a Lavander y yo personalmente te maquillaré ¿Qué te parece?_ – dijo Ginny emocionada._

- No tienes remedio…

- Vamos… -_ rogó Ginny mirándola con ojos de compasión._

- Está bien…-_cedió Hermione – _no entiendo como logras hacer esa cara…

- Es el resultado de mucha práctica… -_ rió Ginny._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- "No sé como dejé que me convenciera…es increíble que olvidara algo tan completamente obvio…si es el cumpleaños de Cho, entonces eso significa que el H4 estaría aquí."

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde, para cuando Hermione razonó esto la mirada de Draco malfoy ya estaba posada sobre ella._

- "Siento como si me desnudara…" – _pensó la castaña jalándo su ceñido vestido púrpura lo más abajo posible_ – "y éste vestido que me prestó Lavander no ayuda mucho…"

_Hermione apartó la mirada, pero siguió sintiendo que Draco la traspasaba con la mirada._

_-_ Cínico…al menos debería pedirme una disculpa _– musitó la gryffindor molesta._

- ¿ Te diviertes? – _preguntó una voz a sus espaldas._

- Harry…que gusto verte, pensé que no encontraría a nadie conocido – _dijo ella con alivio._

- Sí, no es muy normal que inviten a chicas como tú a éste tipo de fiestas – _el ojiverde se mordió la lengua al percatarse de lo brusco que había sonado._ – Quiero decir que parece que Cho te aprecia mucho.

- No se porque… - _suspiró ella._

- Cho es una mujer fantástica, le es facil encariñarse con las personas.

_A Hermione le sorprendió el repentino brillo que apareció en los ojos de Harry._

- Sí, es fantástica – _masculló con un dejo de celos._

_El sonido de unas campanillas llenó el salón._

- Mira, creo que está a punto de dar el brindis…

_El mundo entero fijó sus ojos en la cumpleañera quien se encontraba arrebatadoramente bella en su vestido de gaza color plata…_

- Ahora que al fin he cumplido la mayoría de edad…(N/A:mágica) he tomado ciertas decisiones…quiero volver a París – _los invitados callaron_ – no volveré al colegio, lo que quiero es convivir en el mundo muggle, como una chica normal…he decidido renunciar al emporio Chang y seguir mi vida sola…lo siento padres – _se dirigió hacia su padre y madre quienes veían aterrorizados la escena, luego Cho se soltó el elegante moño que sostenía sus cabellos, tomó unas tijeras y cortó de un solo tajo su cabellera, dejándola hasta los hombros_ – no seré más una muñeca de aparador. – _aclaró antes de abandonar la fiesta._

_Instintivamente la castaña volteó a ver a Harry._

- Porfavor diles a mis amigos que me sentí indispuesto, me voy…

- Harry… - _musitó la gryffindor intentando detener al ojiverde_ – "jamás lo había visto tan destrozado"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Dónde estarán los H4? Tengo que avisarles que Harry se fue y además me siento algo mareada…no debí aceptar tanta cerveza de mantequilla…

_A lo lejos la castaña vio a Draco, estaba al parecer peleando con unos hombres…_

- Porfavor, recomienda nuestra empresa de varitas con tu padre…

- …Lo haré, si dentro de 7 u 8 años tu empresa existe

- ¡Muchacho arrogante! _– se enojó uno de los hombres_

- Cuida tus palabras, recuerda que yo soy el heredero de la familia Malfoy…

_Ambos tipos callaron y se alejaron de inmediato. Draco recorrió el lugar con la vista y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Hermione._

- ¿Me estabas espiando?

- Vamos hurón… - _la_ _chica era conciente de cuanto odiaba Draco que le dijeran así_ – yo solo vine a darte un mensaje.

- ¿A, sí y cuál es? - _preguntó con arrogancia._

- Harry me dijo que les avisara que se sentía mal y tuvo que irse.

- ¿Y se atrevió a dejarte sola?

- Si piensas seguir con lo de la otra vez…

- No, no pienso volver a alterarme por culpa de alguien como tú…es por eso que vine a éste lugar tan apartado, para no ver el repugnante espectáculo que Potter y tú estaban dando…

- ¡Repugnante¡pero si sólo estabamos hablando!

_Draco se acercó y la tomó por los brazos sorpresivamente_.

- ¿Quieres volverme loco? – _le preguntó acorralándola_ – ¿Qué esperas¿una disculpa¡nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice! En principio de cuentas fue culpa tuya…

- ¡Ahora es culpa mía que me hayas atacado?

- Vienes aquí con ese atuendo provocativo, le coqueteas a él ¿y no esperas que me ponga cel…? – _el rubio paró._

- ¿Qué que ibas a decir? – _preguntó Hermione al ver que Draco se detenía._

- Nada, absolutamente nada… - _dijo separándose de ella._

- Malfoy… - _musitó la castaña aferrándose a Draco con debilidad, cada vez se sentía más mareada. _

- H-hey…no…no creas que así me hablandarás…p-porque yo… - _el rubio estaba sonrojándose, el tener a la gryffindor tan cerca, pegada a su cuerpo…tan suya…lo descomponía por completo._

- Malfoy…me…me siento terrible…porfavor llévame a mi sala común… - _logró suplicar Hermione poco antes de caer desmayada._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Ay…mi cabeza…

- Que bueno que despierta señorita, el joven Malfoy ha estado tan angustiado por usted…

_Hermione no tenía la menor idea ni de donde se encontraba ni porqué tenía una doncella francesa a su servicio, pero por primera vez el malestar producto de la resaca de la noche pasada no le permitió discutir nada. _

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? – _preguntó bruscamente al recordar que le había pedido ayuda antes de desmayarse._

- Aquí. – _respondió el rubio sensualmente recargado en el quisio de la puerta._

- Tú…¿porqué no me llevaste a mi sala común!

- Eres una verdadera genio – _le respondió el Sly enojado _- ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber la clave para entrar?

_Hermione enrojeció…tenía razón, no debía quejarse sino agradecerle._

- Lo siento…gracias.

_Pero cuando vio que solo estaba ataviada con una de las pijamas de Draco volvió a enojarse. _

- ¿Porqué estoy vestida así!

- No se preocupe señorita…yo fui quien la cambió _- dijo la doncella tranquilizadoramente_ - además el joven Malfoy se portó como todo un caballero durante la noche.

- ¿Durante la noche?

- ¡Amelié! _– la reprendió Draco._

- ¿Qué paso en la noche?

- Nada, el joven se pasó toda la noche sujetando su mano y velando sus sueños.

- Cuidaste de mí… - _musitó incrédula_ - ¿En serio?

- Tonta…no creas que lo hice por ti, lo que pasa es que…

- No mienta… - _masculló la camarera._

- ¡Amelié, fuera!

_La doncella salió esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro._

- De nuevo gracias…

_Draco se sonrojó_. _Cielos, esa mujer lo hacía comportarse como un chiquillo de 2do. año_

- No importa.

- No pensé que me trajeras a tu sala privada, es sorprendente que tengas servidumbre propia _– comentó Hermione refiriéndose a Amelié._

- No quería exponerte con los cerdos de mis compañeros

- ¿Exponerme?

- Bueno, ya sabes…tu estabas ebria y ellos podrían haberse …

- ¿Aprovechado? – _completó Hermione._

_El rubio asintió tensando los músculos de su sexy barbilla._

- Pero sé que tu me hubieras defendido ¿no? – _bromeó la castaña saliendo de la cama, mostrando más de lo que debería mostrar con la ligera pijama del rubio._

_Draco se puso a mil y abrazando a Hermione la atrajo hacia él._

- Con mi vida… - _le susurró al oído_ - te habría defendido con mi vida entera.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- "Con mi vida entera" - Idiota…¿quién se cree para decir esas cosas? Por su culpa perdí un día de clases…bueno, aunque también fue mi culpa por tomar de más…

- Herm…¡Herm!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estabas en la luna y hablando sola por novena vez en ésta semana ¿en que pensabas?

- En muchas cosas Ginny, entre ellas que Cho se marcha hoy… - "Sé que no debería sentirlo, pero me alegro de que se aleje al fin de Harry" – _pensó la castaña con culpa._

- ¿Irás a despedirla? – _preguntó la pelirroja._

- Creo que sí, después de todo me ha tratado bien… - _suspiró Hermione._

- Me alegro. – _dijo la pelirroja con sinceridad_ - Detesto a la presuntuosa de Cho, pero sé que ella ha sido buena contigo. – _terminó sonriendo._

- Bien, si iré a despedirla debo de irme de una vez…

- Te veré luego – _la despidió Ginny._

- Deseame suerte…

- …Suerte

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Que tengas suerte Cho…

- Nos escribes.

- Cuidate mucho.

- Claro chicos…¿y tú Herm, no vas a despedirme?

- No pienso despedirte porque quisiera pedirte que te quedaras… - _masculló la castaña con menos convicción de la que sentía._

_El resto del H4 guardó silencio sorprendido._

- Sé que Harry esta muy dolido, es obvio porque no ha venido a despedirte…él…él te ama – _dijo con un nudo en la garganta_ – y no creo que debas dejarlo solo – _musitó con todo el dolor de su corazón._

- "¿Ella no estaba enamorada de Potter?" – _se cuestionó Draco al oír la suplica de Hermione_ - "Si así fuera entonces no haría esto…" – _ese simple razonamiento disipó los anteriores celos del rubio._

- ¡Granger! – _gritó alguien a sus espaldas._

- Har…digo: Potter que bueno que viniste.

- Sí que bueno que vine, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo para oír como te inmiscuyes en los asuntos de los demás.

_Eso sí le dolió a la gryffindor._

- Y también me alegra haber llegado para decirle a Cho que no pienso dejarla ir…al menos no sin mi – _dijo mostrando un boleto para el expreso de Howarts._

_La Ravenclaw sonrió lanzandose a los brazos del Gryffindor._

- ¿Es cierto?

- Te amo, y si tu lugar está con los muggles el mío también.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Te amo, y si tu lugar está con los muggles el mío también" cuanto hubiera dado la castaña porque esas palabras hubieran estado dirigidas a ella…cuanto hubiera dado…_

_Semanas después de la partida de Harry, el corazón de Hermione se negaba a sanar y la "gentil" propuesta que Draco le hizo poco tiempo después de la marcha del ojiverde no la ayudó a reponerse , mejor dicho: lo empeoró todo… _

- ¡Puedes creer que me ordenó que lo acompañara a Hogsmade!

- Será mejor que no le digas a Ron, enloquecería… - _le sugirió Ginny._

- ¡Desde luego que no se lo diré a nadie! _– bufó la castaña –_ es más se supone que iba a ir hace 2 horas y no he ido, seguramente el ya se dio por vencido…

- ¿En verdad crees que un Malfoy se daría por vencido? – _le preguntó la pelirroja sarcásticamente._

- Tienes razón… - _Hermione se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y tomó una bufanda y una saco grueso –_ ese idiota no se rendirá.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- No te preocupes, volveré pronto.

- Pero…explícame…¡Herm!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Horas después, en Hogsmade…_

- ¡Achú!

- Por favor quieres dejar de estornudar a propósito, ya me siento lo suficientemente culpable…

- Pues deberías sentirlo…esperé ¡por 4 horas!

- Vamos Malfoy ¿cómo iba a saber que hablabas en serio?

- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo¿Eres tonta o …¡a…achú!

- Mejor regresemos.

- ¿Y dime cómo? – _preguntó el rubio_ - ya se fue el grupo y por lo que se todos los pasadisos están cerrados.

_Hermione detuvo sus pasos_

- ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? – _preguntó la castaña aterrorizada_ - ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer!

- Refugiarnos en algún sitio hasta mañana…

- ¿Estás loco o qué!

- Es la única opción que tenemos…

- ¡Nunca pasaría la noche en el mismo lugar contigo!

- Por si se te olvida, ya lo hiciste…

- Pues eso no se volverá a repetir.

- ¿Estás segura?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Al día siguiente…_

- Oí que Malfoy y Granger durmieron juntos…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que debemos tratarla bien no?

- Eso creo…lástima que uno de los H4 se haya enredado con esa chica tan insignificante.

_Se oían comentarios por todos los pasillos._

- ¡Ya me tienen harto!

- Calma Ron…será mejor que no los confrontes, el rumor pasará en unas semanas, mientras tanto seré tratada mucho mejor, eso es un punto bueno ¿no?

- Si crees que con eso me calmaré…

- Te amo, y si tu lugar está con los muggles el mío también.

- Pero ¡porqué tenías que ir a rescatar a ese imbécil? – _le reprochaba el pelirrojo_

- Ya basta de reproches Ron.

- ¿Estás segura de que pronto todos lo olvidarán? – _preguntó el ojiazul inseguro._

- Completamente.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

¿Y lo olvidaron? No…pero al menos la dejaron en paz por muchos, muchos días…

- Te envidio Herm…todos te adoran, te regalan ropa, presentes de todo tipo; ahora te tratan como una reina…

- No digas eso Ginny, creeme que es bastante incómodo que me relacionen con ese tipo.

- Pero no me negarás que te estás aprovechando al máximo de la situación ¿ o no ? _– le cuestionó la pelirroja._

- En realidad sí, sé que mis nuevos "amigos" son falsos y que en cualquier momento me darán la espalda, pero pese a todo, soy feliz. – _suspiró la gryffindor_ - Además creeme que Malfoy no se queda atrás…

- Se que no para de decir que tú y él…

_Hermione cubrió sus oídos._

- Es asqueroso…¿cómo alguien podría creer que él y yo…?

- Pues te diré que todo el cuerpo estudiantil y medio cuerpo docente lo creen.

_La castaña alejó la comida de su vista molesta._

- Sin comentarios…

- Vamos Herm, no te pongas así, he oído que Pansy Parkinson te ha invitado el fin de semana a que la acompañes al nuevo club nocturno que abrieron a las afueras de Hogsmade.

- Sí, pero en realidad no tengo deseos de ir.

- ¿Bromeas¡tienes que ir! – _le refutó la pelirroja_ – conocerás a la gente más influyente en Howarts…

- Pero, tú…

- ¡Olvídate de mí! Ve y diviértete…

_Hermione sonrió._

- Gracias Ginny…realmente eres una gran amiga

- Lo sé – _respondió la pelirroja a tono de broma._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar después de ese fin de semana, realmente jamás hubiera ido; como se arrepentía de haberlo hecho…_

_Habían llegado al lugar que se encontraba atiborrado de la gente más popular de Howarts, aunque inexplicablemente no estaba allí el H4, pero al contrario de intimidarla, eso fue lo que más confianza le dio a Hermione, por esa noche podía ser ella, sin tapujos ni máscaras, bailaría y se divertiría hasta saciarse, o eso pensaba…_

_Pansy y el resto de las chicas que las acompañaban la instaron a "beber un poco" para relajarse, ella tontamente acepto e incluso dejó que le presentaran a varios chicos "amistosos" para que bailaran con ella; ninguno le llamó la atención ni la entretuvo a excepción de uno…Tom, un chico de intercambió que a excepción de algunos de sus razgos y sus ojos color miel, era casi la copia al carbón de Harry._

_Hermione bailó y conversó con él, se meció entre sus brazos bajo la estúpida ilusión de que con quien estaba era con Harry; y finalmente como una tonta incitada por el alcohol aceptó ir a "visitar" la habitación de él. _

_Y ahora…ahora estaba allí, de nuevo en una habitación extraña para ella, sólo que esta vez no había una doncella francesa y no tenía puesta una suave pijama de seda, es más…no tenía nada cubriéndola; estaba completa y totalmente: desnuda. _

_Y por si fuera poco…no recordaba nada._

- Soy una idiota…¿qué fue lo que hice!

**Continuará …**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos y todas! Espero que se encuentren bien y que les gustara éste cuarto capítulo que he tardado más en actualizar, pero también ha sido más largo que el anterior: lleno de sorpresas y emociones ¡wow, en fin…voy acomplandome al fin a la universidad y ya no estoy tan apurada ;D así que creo que todo irá bien...¡al fin!

Por último, porfavor recuerden que espero anciosa sus REVIEWS, ya saben, comentarios, dudas o sugerencias...Espero muchos ;D me alegrarán el día, se los aseguro.

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

1.-Los reviews del tercer capítulo ya están contestados.

2.-FECHA DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: 18 de Octubre, así que paciencia y ¡hasta la próxima!


	5. Lo que pasó la otra noche

**Amazing Love**

**V**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cambió de escena: **xXxXx **

Pensamientos: **" **...** " **

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**- **Herm...Hermione...¡Hermione Jane Granger, te estoy hablando!

- Lo siento Ginny...perdón, no te estaba poniendo atención.

- Sí, ya me di cuenta...

- Perdón. - _se volvió a disculpar la castaña._

_La pelirroja miró con ternura a su amiga y la tomo de la mano._

- Herm...no sé que te pasa, pero sea lo que sea quisiera que confiaras en mí; tal vez no pueda ayudarte, pero al menos te prestaré mi hombro y te escucharé cuando lo necesites.

- Gracias Ginny. - _dijo la Gryffindor abrazando a su amiga._

- También quisiera disculparme, por mi culpa te empezaste a relacionar con esos odiosos H4 y desde entonces no has tenido un momento de paz...

- No hay nada que perdonar Ginny, me alegro de que tú y Ron sean mis amigos.

_La comprensión y apoyo que Ginny le brindaba le dio animos a la castaña para continuar su vida con la "normalidad" de siempre, no tenía porqué preocuparse más; después de todo hacía una semana que no había vuelto a saber de Tom y aunque no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido esa noche estaba casi segura de que no había cometido la locura a entregarse a ese tipo en una aventura de una sola noche._

- ¡Yujuu, Mione querida! - _sólo una voz podía sonar tan empalagosa y fingida, sólo una persona en todo Howarts la llamaba "Mione", y esa era..._

- Pansy - _aunque Hermione intentó sonreír con amabilidad lo único que logró fue hacer una mueca extraña._

- Hace días que no te veo...

- Estaba muy ocupada... - _se excusó falsamente._

- Vaya¿no tienes tiempo ahora? es que quería presentarte a alguien que vino de visita...- _Pansy volteó hacia su costado y gritó llamando a_ ... - ¡Thomas!

_La castaña no tuvo ni tiempo de responder, y después hasta se olvidó de hacerlo, pues aproximandose hacia ella estaba..._

- ¡Tom!

- Hacia tiempo que no te veía "cariño"

- Ah...ya recuerdo: se conocieron aquel día que Hermione desapareció cuando fuimos juntas a Hogsmade. - _dijo la Sly fingiendo inocencia. _

- Sí, después de eso Herm y yo... - _la castaña le cubrió la boca._

- Nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa - _completó Hermione mirando asesinamente a Tom quien no la desmintió._

- Cielos, olvidé que tenía que reunirme con Mildred y las chicas en el Gran Comedor, los dejo solos... - _Pansy le guiñó el ojo a Tom y salió de prisa._

- Por lo visto ustedes ya lo tenían todo bien planeado... - _gruño Hermione furiosa._

- No te pongas así...no hay porqué estar enojada, siento haberte dejado sola la otra noche, pero creeme que estuviste fantástica, no parecía que fuera tu primera vez...

_Un rayo fulminó a Hermione (N/A: ficticiamente, claro)_

- Entonces tú y yo...

- Claro - _le confirmó el chico_ - ¿aún lo dudabas?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡¡Granger!

- "¿Ahora qué?" - ¿¡Que quieres Malfoy¡He tenido un mal día, no tengo tiempo para hacer caso de tus estupideses! - _estalló Hermione._

- ¡Ey, tu no me levantas la voz!

- ¡Y si quiero hacerlo¿qué!

- Yo sólo me acerqué porque te vi conversando con Pansy, no pensé que fueran amigas...

- Y no lo somos...esa mujer es una víbora - _gritó Hermione al recordar la trampa que Pansy y Tom le habían puesto._

- También te vi conversando con un " tipo " ¿quién era?

- No es asunto tuyo saber con quien me relaciono o no. ¿Porqué tengo que informarte lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

- ¡Eres una tonta, ni pienses que voy a permitir que te "relaciones" con tipos como ese!

- ¿Entonces con cuáles "tipos" debo relacionarme? - _preguntó Hermione burlonamente._

- ¡Con ninguno!

- En serio Malfoy, me das pena cuando haces este tipo de escenas...no te van - _se burló la castaña_ - no se cómo ni porqué de repente te obsesionaste tanto conmigo, pero te aseguro que lo que sea que pienses que va ocurrir entre nosotros, jamás va a pasar...así que ni lo sueñes.

_La gryffindor le dio la espalda al rubio y se fue caminando por el pasillo._

- ¡¿Quién podría "soñar" con tener una relación con una mujer tan detestable como tú!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Parkinson, tenemos que hablar.

- Uy, que seriedad…

- Tengo que saber porqué me pusiste esa trampa para que yo pasara la noche con Tom…más vale que no lo niegues, ahora estoy completamente segura.

- No lo iba a negar, pero… me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora, con lo inteligente que eres…

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste?…pensé que bueno, tal vez algún día podríamos ser…

- ¿ Qué, "amigas" ? – _se mofó la Sly_ – yo no necesito amigas…desde niña he estado buscando la manera perfecta de acercarme e integrarme al H4¿cómo crees que me sentí al ver cómo una poca cosa como tú es acogida por la élite de Howarts? Mejor sal de mi vista, tonta…

- ¿Me llamaste tonta? – _retó Hermione furiosa_ - ¡Mírate en un espejo, hechale un vistazo a esa cara deformada que tienes por el odio y la hipocresía!

- ¿De-deformada? _– se ofendió Pansy_ - Eres una imbésil ¡te juro que me las vas a pagar!

- Sí, si…sigue envenenándote – _la ignoró Hermione dándole la espalda._

- Tú lo quisiste así Granger, el verdadero infierno comienza ahora…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Hey, miren!

- ¿Qué hacen todas esas lechuzas aquí?

- ¡Estan repartiendo fotos!

- ¡Miren!

- ¿Quién es?

- Es Hermione Granger…

- …Wow, tan seria que se veía

- Sí, quien iba a imaginarse que era una…

_Los comentarios callaron cuando los H4 entraron en el Gran Comedor._

- ¿Qué sucede? – _preguntó Terry._

- ¿De quién estan hablando¿de quién son esas fotos? – _dijo Cedric._

_Pansy se acercó presurosa a los tres chicos, pero sólo se dirijió a uno:_

- Draco…veo que no estas enterado aún: Hermione ta traicionó (N/A: recuerden que todo el mundo pensaba que Herm es novia de Draco) mira ésta foto… - _la Sly le tendió al rubio una de las fotos donde la castaña estaba recostada en la cama, a penas cubierta con unas cuantas sábanas y siendo besada en el cuello por Tom. _

- Comprendo como debes sentirte…

- Jamás lo creí de Granger – _comentó Terry._

- Ven con nosotros Draco, la mejor forma de de olvidar este tipo de cosas es tomando unas cuantas cervezas muggle, esas sí que son fuertes – _lo incitó Cedric._

- Vamos… - _respondió Draco taciturnamente, apretando los puños y con una mirada asesina._

_Pansy sólo los siguió en silencio; aunque sonriendo._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Ron, Ginny… ocultenme!

- Hermione…¿qué te pasó? – _preguntó preocupada la pelirroja al ver a su amiga llena de lodo y sangrando. _

- Varios chicos empezaron a atacarme al salir de Aritmancia, decían algo sobre unas fotos y... – _los hermanos Weasley se miraron entre ellos_ - ¿qué pasa, ustedes saben algo?

- Dejame curarte esas heridas… - _dijo Ron preocupado._

- Mientras yo te enseñaré algo que creo que no te gustará… - _Ginny sacó de su bolsillo otra de las fotos "comprometedoras" y se la enseñó a Herm._

- ¡Esta es una de las infamias de Pansy! Así que a eso se refería la muy canalla…

- Sabía que tú no podrías hacer algo así… _- musitó Ron emocionado, vendando una de las manos de la castaña._

- ¿Estabas dudando de mí? – _preguntó la gryffindor preocupada._

- Por un momento lo hicimos – _dijo Ginny_ – pero ahora que lo aclaras claro que confiamos en ti…

- Gracias…pero ¿ahora que voy a hacer? Tengo a media escuela tras de mí…

- No exageres Granger…sólo somos unos cuantos… - _dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

­- ¡¿Cómo entraron aquí!

_Varios de los chicos y chicas que habían estado persiguiendo a Hermione empezaron a reír. _

- El tonto de Neville perdió su contraseña ¿Qué conveniente, no?

_La castaña se sintió repentinamente acorralada. Ron se interpuso entre ella y la muchedumbre intentando protegerla; pero tanto él como Ginny fueron rapidamente sometidos._

- ¡Dejenla cobaerdes! – _bramó Ron fuera de sí al ver como entre varios chicos sometían y ataban a Hermione._

- Llévemosnos a ésta sangre sucia, seguramente Malfoy al ver que nos vengamos por él se alegrará. – _dijo una chica de 3er. año_

_Los demás rapidamente la secundaron y los hermanos Weasley vieron con impotencia como su amiga era golpeada y arrastrada hacia fuera de la sala común._

- ¡Malditos!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Miren…al fin despertó

- Pensé que jamás lo haría, estuvo inconsciente demasiado tiempo.

- Vamos Granger pensé que serías más fuerte, no te preocupes, ya sólo queda la parte final de tu castigo, sabemos lo mucho que te gusta volar, es por eso que te daremos un paseo en escoba, claro que tu no irás sobre la escoba, sino atada a ella… - _se mofó un chico flacucho de 5to. año_

- Desgraciados… - _consiguió musitar Hermione._

_Unos chicos amarraron con rudeza cada una de las muñecas de la gryffindor a 2 escobas, una de cada lado._

- Bien…en sus marcas, listos…¡fuera!

_Las escobas empezaron a acelerar, al principio iban casi al raz del suelo, pero poco a poco iban aumentando de altura y velocidad._

- ¡¡Ahh…! – _gritaba Hermione aterrorizada._

- ¡Sueltenme, déjenme ir!

- Solo un poco más Granger, digamos 1 o 2 horas más…

- "Porfavor, que alguien me ayude" – _suplicaba Hermione en silencio._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Calmate Draco, recuerda que esa sangre sucia…

- ¡No te atrevas a mencionarla en mi presencia!

- Yo no creo que Granger haya hecho algo así.

- Pero si tu mismo lo viste en las fotos¿no Terry? – _intervino Pansy venenosamente._

- Lo vimos¿pero no les parece demasiado raro que en ninguna de las fotos ella tuviera los ojos abiertos? – _comentó Cedric._

- Tienes razón.

- ¡Podrían callarse de una vez! Necesito pensar…

_El rubio no podía razonar con claridad, por un lado se negaba a creer las infamias que había oído de Hermione, pero por otro lado el vio las fotos ¡esas malditas fotos que no se le quitaban de la mente! Cientos de imágenes invadían su cabeza…ella y él en la cama, desnudos, juntos, abrazándose con ternura, besándose…Hermione entregándose en cuerpo y alma a ese bastardo; podía imaginarse la dulzura con la que la castaña se había entregado a su amante ¿cómo podía quitarse la imagen de ella con otro hombre que no era él¡cómo! _

_Sí, lo aceptaba…al fin lo aceptaba; no era simple interés, no era sencillo de explicar, pero la castaña le importaba como ninguna otra mujer le había importado en toda su vida. _

_-_ Tengo que ir con ella y aclarar las cosas. – _masculló el rubio levantándose y dejando de lado las 3 cervezas que había bebido._

_Pansy corrió abrazándolo por detrás, impidiéndo que el se fuera._

- ¡Por favor no te vayas, te quiero! Quedate conmigo_…- suplicó la Sly _– yo puedo darte todo lo que ella te ha negado…yo puedo hacer lo que tu quieras, lo que sea. Por favor, aceptame.

_Ahora pasaron otro tipo de imágenes por la mente de Draco, recuerdos de Hermione en todos aquellos momentos donde le había demostrado su valía y dignidad, de repente se sintió ridículo al haber creído por un momento que aquello podía ser verdad; comparada con Hermione, Pansy no era más que una cualquiera._

- No vayas con ella…Granger ha engañado a todo el mundo, es una…

- No como tú – _la encaró Draco_ – dices una cosa más en su contra y no respondo de mis actos. Vamonos chicos…

_Pansy se quedó helada._

- Esta bien, regresemos a Howarts, y allí te veremos si esa sangre sucia es tan buena como crees… - _lo retó Pansy_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Vamos denle más duro!

- ¡Detengan ésto!

- Malfoy…

_El grupo no alcanzó a prepararse para lo que venía, jamás habían visto al rubio tan furioso, golpeo a todos aquellos que habían intervenido en el complot contra Hermione, a las chicas sólo las empujó pues aunque deseaba hacerlo no podía golpear a mujeres, pero a los chicos, los abofeteó, les dio de puñetazos y les conjuro siniestros hechizos que los dejaron tan lastimados como ellos habían herido a Hermione. _

- ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a tocarla!

- Lo sentimos, pero…Pansy nos dijo que Granger te había engañado y pensabamos que te alegraría que le dieramos su merecido.

- ¡Su merecido, imbéciles para cuando termine con ustedes no serán más que un despojo humano!

- Mal-Malfoy… - _se oyó una débil voz tras de él. ¡Se había olvidado que Hermione estaba allí!_

_Cuando el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la frágil figura que se encontraba tirada en el piso, sangrando, con las muñecas lastimadas y esos preciosos ojos miel llorosos, sintió que se le encogía el estómago y su furia renació de nuevo._

- No te acerques a ella Draco…¡sólo te utilizó!

- ¡No es cierto! – _se defendió Hermione_ – Puede que te haya usado para calmar mi dolor cuando pensaron que eramos novios, pero lo que dicen de mí no es cierto…no me importa si nadie me cree, no me importa los golpes que me han dado…Draco, el único que necesito que me crea eres tú – _la castaña no sabía porque actuaba así, no sabía porque lo había llamado por su nombre y ni siquiera se imaginaba el porqué le importaba tanto la opinión del rubio, pero poco importaba, lo único que quería oír en ese momento era…_

- Yo te creo.

_Hermione quedó tanto más sorprendida que la concurrencia._

- Lo siento tanto… - masculló el rubio abrazándola protectoramente _- Si tu dices que no es cierto no lo pondré en duda, yo te creo._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Continuará …**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos y todas! Espero que se encuentren bien y que les haya gustado éste, nuestro 5to. capítulo, ésta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, de hecho lo iba ha hacer más temprano, pero fanfiction no me dejaba accesar a mi cuenta, decía que había mucho trafico o algo así¡sorry!

En fin… el capítulo ha sido un poco menos largo que el anterior ;P (¿bueno, qué quieren cantidad o rapidez? jajaja) al parecer nunca tendremos un momento de paz, siempre pasa algo ¡pobre Hermione!

Por último, por favor recuerden que espero anciosa sus REVIEWS, ya saben, comentarios, dudas o sugerencias...como siempre les aseguro que me alegrarán el día.

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

1.-Los reviews del cuarto capítulo ya están contestados, chequen la página porque hay secciones y enlaces nuevos ;D

2.-FECHA DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: 05 de Noviembre, así que tengan paciencia y ¡hasta la próxima!


	6. La confesión

**Amazing Love**

**V**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cambió de escena: **xXxXx **

Pensamientos: **" **...** " **

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Yo te creo" esas palabras no dejaron de retumbar en el corazón y mente de Hermione mientras el rubio la abrazaba, protegiéndola con ternura..._

- "Mi cuerpo está tan adolorido...¿porqué me siento tan bien por dentro?"

- Vamonos...

- Ir...¿a dónde? - _preguntó Hermione confusa despegando su cabeza del protector pecho de Draco._

- A mi casa, por supuesto. - contestó _Draco quitándose su legante y carísimo sueter italiano (N/A¡Wow!) _- Ponte ésto... - _añadió colocándole la prenda ensima a la castaña, tomándola en brazos y cargándola hasta dentro del castillo._

- Espera...estoy bien ¡bájame! - _gritó Hermione roja de pena y pataleando._

- No quiero bajarte...ahora que finalmente te tengo no voy a dejarte ir.

- Draco... - _pronunció su nombre casi en un susurro pero aún así al oírlo el rubio sonrió estrechando a la Gryffindor aún más entre sus brazos._

_El cuerpo del Sly era tan cálido que la castaña no refunfuñó más._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Los cuidados que le propinaron a Hermione fueron dignos de un hotel de 5 estrellas, la llevaron a una amplia y cómoda habitación donde la arroparon en la cama más cómoda que la castaña hubiera imaginado jamás._

_Mientras la Gryffindor pensaba en la cantidad de sirvientes que el rubio Sly tenía dentro de Howarts y el hecho de que Dumbledore la permitiera tales privilegios alguien penetró en le habitación..._

- Dra...perdón Malfoy.

- No, porfavor llamame Draco, me encanta como se oye en tus labios.

_Allí estaba otra vez ese acento seductor que la enloquecía, muy a su pesar, aún cuando seguía pensando en él...en Harry._

- Esta bien...Draco

_El rubio sonrió complacido sentándose a la orilla de la cama._

- ¿Te gusta mi habitación?

- ¿Tu habitación? - _repitió ella confundida._

- Espero que te resulte cómoda...

- Perdón, yo pensé... - _Hermione empezó a bajar de la cama, pero Draco la detuvo._

- No, tu no sales de éste lugar... - _la profundidad de los grises ojos del rubio la hipnotizo _- Si te queda alguna marca en el rostro aceptaré la responsabilidad por todo...lamento no haberte creído. - _se veía arrepentido, quizá un poco...no, muy angustiado ¿le importaba a Draco L. Malfoy lo que le pudiera ocurrir a su rostro? _

- ¿Responsabilidad¿Tú, disculpándote? - _preguntó ella anternecida._

- Pero...

- Pero... - _repitió ella acercándose a Draco._

- ¿Segura que no tuviste nada que ver con ese tipo?

_Ese comentario arruinó la magia del momento_.

- ¡Idiota! - _dijo aventándole una almohada a la cara _- ¿Tengo pinta de tener aventuras de una noche¿Estás mal de la cabeza o... no me digas que estabas celoso? - _bromeó ella._

_Draco se puso serio de repente._

- Estaba celoso de ese tipo... - _confesó_ - estaba muy celoso. Tanto que quería matar a ese maldito bastardo.

- ¿Porqué me dices todo ésto?

- Porque...te amo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_El tiempo se detuvo._

- ¿C - cómo?

- Te amo. - _lo dijo con claridad, como si confesarlo no le afectara en lo absoluto_ - Me llevó algun tiempo darme cuenta el porqué de mi obsesión por ti, el porqué de esos celos irracionales que me invadían cada vez que estabas cerca de ese Weasley, de Potter o de cualquier otro, el porqué de tantas cosas... - _suspiró sonriendo con sorna. _- Es sólo que ya no puedo engañarme más.

- ¿Engañarte? - _consiguió preguntar Hermione._

- Me he enamorado de ti...me gustas toda tú, desde esos rebeldes cabellos hasta la punta de tus pies; desde ese mal genio que tienes hasta esa ternura y fragilidad escondidas...te amo y no dejaré de repetirlo.

_Hermione retrocedió hasta quedar acorralada entre la cama, la pared...y Draco._

- Esp...espera. -_ tartamudeó ella._

- No quiero esperar.

_Esa frase murió en la boca del rubio cuando penetró en la de la castaña, al principio lo hizo con suavidad, luego el beso se volvió más pasional, íntimo y placentero._

- "Quizá en lo más profundo, una parte de mí deseaba que ésto sucediera" - _Hermione logró apartar a Draco y con el rostro sonrojado y el aliento entrecortado dijo: _- Mejor regreso a mi sala común...

- ¡Hermione! - _hasta su nombre sonaba bien en los labios del Sly._

_La castaña volteó antes de abrir por completo la puerta._

- Hable enserio...no te lo tomes a la ligera.

_Con el rostro arrebolado la gryffindor asintió y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su sala común._

- "No puedo creerlo¿le gusto a Draco¡cómo me lo puede decir tan a la ligera¿qué clase de persona se enamora así de repente? no...él debe estar bromeando" - _se convenció la castaña _- Aunque...eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento que ha tenido estos días...con esos ataques de histeria - "¿celos?" - _se preguntó Hermione _- Sí, como no... - _se respondió sarcásticamente._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Oye Herm...¿es cierto el nuevo rumor? - _le preguntó Lavander Brown a la mañana del día siguiente, poniendo ante Hermione una charola llena de bocadillos, a la hora del desayuno._

_La gryffindor suspiró resignada...más chismes._

- No lo sé, primero dime¿Cuál es el nuevo rumor?

- Que Draco Malfoy colgó a los chicos que te lastimaron ayer en las porterías del campo de Quidditch solo para vengarte por lo que esos tipos te hicieron.

_La taza de café de Hermione resvaló de sus manos rompiéndose en varios pedazos._

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oíste...Malfoy se las cobró a esos imbéciles...que romantico ¿no? - _suspiró Lavander._

- Eso no puede ser - _musitó la castaña levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia la torre de astronomía, el que por todos era conocido como el lugar favorito del Sly; también era el lugar de las reuniones del H4, así que seguramente allí lo podría encontrar._

¿Qué para que lo quería encontrar¡Quien sabe! Sólo quería...hablar con él: de nuevo.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Draco! - _gritó la castaña al entrar corriendo a la sala de astronomía, sin prestar atención en los otros dos H4._

- Hermione... - _masculló él sorprendido._

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...no sabíamos que ya se llamaban por sus nombres.

_El Sly y la Gryffindor se sonrojaron._

- Mira Terry, incluso se ponen rojos... - _comentó Cedric_

- No me digan que ayer ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?

- ¡Callate Boot! - _gritó Hermione_.

- No "Herm" ya que le hablas de tú a Draco también llamame a mí Terry... - _se mofó el chico._

- ...Y a mí Cedric.

_La puerta de la torre se abrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

- Me parece una excelente idea...a mí puedes llamarme "Harry"

_Cuatro cabezas se giraron al oír aquella voz a sus espaldas, allí estaba alto, delgado, ojos verdes y cabello negro...alborotado._

- Harry...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_El oír la dulzura con la que el nombre de Potter salió de los labios de Hermione fue como un puñal atravesando directamente en el corazón de Draco, sabía que no debía pensarlo, que no debía desear que ese flacucho ojiverde desapareciera, sabía que era su colega...en algún momento lo había llegado a considerar hasta su amigo, pero en el fondo, en el interior del rubio su mente entera no dejaba de gritar: _" ¿ Porqué tuvo que volver ! "

- No me miren así, no soy un fantasma...

_Los chicos se adelantaron para saludar efusivamente a su amigo y Hermione tomó con ternura las manos de Harry._

- Que gusto que volvieras.

_El gryffindor apretó con calidez las manos de la castaña. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Draco._

- Yo me alegro más...ya deseo volvera a ser el buscador de Gryffindor.

_Ese comentario desató muchas preguntas._

- ¿Pero...y Cho¿Dónde está ella?

- ¿Porqué volvíste tan pronto?

- Wow, cuantas preguntas...que recibimiento...vayamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla y les contaré todo. - _dijo Harry jalando a Hermione - _¿No vienes Malfoy?

_El Sly estaba a punto de estallar, soltó con brusquedad las manos de ambos gryffindor y abrazó a Hermione por la cintura, plantándole un beso en los labios...frente a todos._

- ¡Draco! - _gritó Hermione indignada._

- Para que te enteres "Herm" es mi novia ahora.

_Los H4 se quedaron petrificados mientras la castaña se preguntaba:_

- " ¿ Desde cuándo me llama _Herm _? "

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Vaya día... - _resoplaba la castaña recordándo lo que había ocurrido horas antes, Harry había regresado, Draco le había robado un beso, por segunda vez...ahora el ojiverde pensaba que ellos eran novios y Hermione no había podido desmentirlo; lo que es más Harry los había felicitado, pero la mirada que le había dirigido él...esa sonrisa, tan distinta a la del anterior Harry...no podía olvidarla._

_Una lechuza entró por la ventana del cuarto de la sala común de Gryffindor donde Hermione había estado meditanto por largas horas, se posó frente a ella y le entregó un mensaje:_

"Ven a la sala de Invitados, tengo algo importante que decirte sobre Pansy - Atte.Tom "

_Sabía que no debía acudir a la cita, sin embargo debía deshacerse de una vez por todas del fantasma de ese chico y desde luego también de la tonta de Pansy Parkinson_.

- Toc, toc, toc.

- Adelante...

- Ya vine.

- Me alegro, mañana me voy; pero antes tengo que decirte...

- Antes de que empieces quiero que te quede bien claro que si piensas volver a engañarme ya te puedes ir.

- Nada de eso, sólo dame 10 minutos...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_25 minutos después, ya de vuelta en su sala común Hermione seguía sin asimilar la información...años antes Pansy era una chica realmente distinta...fea, se había "arreglado" por medio de magia y había entrado a Howarts con el unico propósito de vengarse de la persona que más la había lastimado, el único chico del que había estado enamorada...del que aún seguía enamorada: Draco Malfoy._

_Ahora podía comprender el comportamiento de Pansy, no olvidaba lo que le había hecho, no la perdonaba, pero la compadecía..._

_Cuando se la encontrara en los pasillos le ignoraría, fingiría incluso que la odiaba, Pansy nunca sabría que en el fondo de su ser sentía lástima por ella, Pansy jamás sabría el reconfortante sentimiento que su historia le había inspirado. No, no la perdonaba...pero podía entenderla, después de todo:_

- "Todos tienen sus propios problemas y aún así viven sus vidas al máximo."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Uhh..Uhh..

- ¿No oyen algo raro?

- ¡Miren es un buhó!

- ¡Atrápalo Ron!

- Esperen, el mismo viene para acá...

- Es tan lindo ... - _sonrió Hermione cuando el pequeño buhó gris que había irrumpido en el salón principal se acercó a ella y le picó suavemente la palma de la mano _- ¿Es para mí? - _le preguntó al ave cuando depositó en su mano un paquete y salió volando._

- ¡Abrelo Herm! - _suplicó Ginny muerta de curiosidad._

_La castaña abrió el paquete y encontró en ella un "beeper" (N/A: un aparato para mandar mensajes) y una tarjeta que decía: "Este regalo es para nunca perderte de vista. Cuando te llame tienes que venir inmediatamente ¿entendido?"_

- "¡Ni que fuera un perro!" - _pensó molesta Hermione._

- ¿Qué es? - _preguntaron ambos hermanos al no reconocer el aparato muggle._

- Nada importante...luego les explico ¿sí? - _les respondió dándoles la espalda y saliendo del lugar furiosa._

- Me pregunto si algún día nos podrá contar todos sus problemas... - _dijo Ginny._

- Somos sus mejores amigos, algún día lo hará. - _respondió Ron._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_No apenas dejó a sus amigos Hermione recibió un mensaje._

- "Ven al campo de Quidditch inmediatamente" - ¡Claro que iré, pero para estamparle este aparato en la cabez...!

_La castaña no alcanzó a terminar la frase, a menos de un metro de ella estaba Harry besandose con una niñita de 3ero. _

- "¡No puede ser!" - _el shock de Hermione fue tremendo, cubrió su boca y se ocultó tras un pilar hasta que vio que la pareja desaparecía _- Sabía que Harry lucía diferente, pero nunca pensé que hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo...

- ¡Beep...beep...beep!

- ¡Maldito aparato! - _era un mensaje de Draco_: -"¿Porqué tardas tanto?"

- "¡Porqué se me da la gana, como vuelvas a utilizar éste aparatejo para dominarme no te cuento de lo que soy capaz, no soy un perro al que puedas mandar llamar!"- _contestó Hermione_

_Ya no recibió contestación, pero la castaña sabía perfectamente como debía de haberse ofuscado el rubio._

- Será mejor que me relaje un poco leyendo un libro, vi a Harry tan "entretenido" que no creo encontrármelo - _se dijo Hermione con un tanto de celos._

_Cuanto se equivocaba..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Harry...

- Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías Herm.

- "¿Herm?" - _otro más... _- ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

- No mucho, acabo de despedirme de una amiga...

- "Vaya, al menos es sincero" - _pensó Hermione._

- Dime algo¿es verdad que estás saliendo con Draco? -_ le preguntó de improviso_.

- Ya sabes como es él... inventó todo este embrollo.

- ¿En serio? Que alivio... - _suspiró Harry sonriendo_. - Ya estaba pensando en robarle la novia a Malfoy...¿qué me dices, no soy mejor que él?

_No; definitivamente ese no era el Harry que conocía._

- Jajajaja...deberías ver tu cara, era sólo una broma.

-Wow...que buen chiste. - _dijo Hermione sarcásticamente dirigiéndose a la puerta. _- Ya debo irme...

- Hermione... -_ la detuvo el ojiverde._

- ¿Qué?

- Estás mucho más bonita que la última vez que te vi...

- Gracias - _respondió ella con la mayor indiferencia que pudo, pero al salir de la vista de Harry sus piernas empezaron a temblar obligándola a recargarse contra un muro._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Granger!

- ¿Ahora qué? - _se giró molesta la castaña _- Ah, tú... - _musitó con indiferencia_.

- ¿Y lo dices así¡después de que me dejaste plantado!

- Vamos Malfoy, supéralo.

- ¿Porqué me estás llamando por mi apellido?

- Tú hiciste lo mismo.

- Porque estamos en público.

- Lo mismo digo. -_ respondió ella._

- ¡Eres exasperante!

- ¿Ahora que hice? -_ le retó Hermione._

_El rubio se acercó con el sigilo de un gato y tomándola por la cara, a punto de besarla._

- ¿En serio no lo sabes?

_La gryffindor esquivó su mirada y evitó el beso. Draco se alejó molesto._

- No olvides que aún espero una respuesta...

_A Hermione se le cortó la respiración._

- Sólo quería verte para avisarte que Dumbledor concedió un permiso especial para que salgamos de Howarts...

- ¿Salir, a dónde?

- Es una sorpresa.

- Pero...mis deberes, me atrasaré ¡¡muchísimo!!

- Luego te pondrás al corriente, ahora tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Ya¿Y mis amigos, y mis cosas?

- Ya mandé comprarte algunas cosas, y a tus "amiguitos" les llegará una nota en cuanto salgamos.

- Pe-pero... -_ a cada minuto estaba más y más aterrorizada._

- Vamos, mi escoba de lujo te espera.

- ¿Escoba de lujo?

- Claro.

- Pero yo...

- ¿Tú qué?

- No, nada. -_ El orgullo impedía que Hermione le confesara a Draco su temor por las alturas..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Al fin estamos en tierra firme! - _gritó Hermione aferrandose al arenoso suelo playero._

- De haber sabido que te aterrorizaba volar no te habría traido a la isla de mi familia.

- Deja de reclamarme, tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí. Nunca pensé que "vacacionaría contigo" - _comentó ella._ - Además supongo que tienes como otras 10 islas más ¿no?

_Draco sonrió._

- Sí, fue culpa mía por sorprenderte...en fin, luego llegarán los demás.

- ¿Quienes?

- Terry, Cedric y Potter...

- "Harry" - _el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco._

- Vendrán con unas chicas.

_El alma se le cayó a los pies._

- ¿No quieres que te enseñe el dormitorio?

_Eso animó a Hermione._

- Vamos...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Woow¡Es un lugar precioso!

- Tiene la mejor vista del lugar... - _le susurró Draco desde la puerta al ver a una feliz Hermione recargándose en el balcón ._

_Como siempre, tomándola por sorpresa se colocó tras de ella y la abrazó por detrás de la cintura, musitándole al oído:_

- Es nuestra habitación.

_Genial...otra cosa más por la que preocuparse..._

_Horas después cuando los otros chicos, con sus respectivas parejas arrivaron a la isla, Hermione no dejaba de pensar el las palabras de Draco._

_- Que suerte tienes - comentó la pareja de Harry, la chica de 3ero. con la que lo vio besándose. - Draco es tan guapo...y te toca compartir la habitación con él, a mí me toca compartirla con Harry, así que no me quejo, el también es guapísimo._

_- Claro... - suspiró la castaña monótonamente - "Un momento...¿compartían la habitación?"_

_Otro inesperado ataque de celos se hizo presente en Hermione._

_- Lo siento - se excusó ante todos - estoy cansada, me voy a dormir..._

_- Te acompaño... - se ofreció Draco preocupado al ver la palidez en el rostro de Hermione._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Una vez en la habitación:_

- ¿No te sientes bien?

- Sólo estoy un poco cansada...Ya puedes regresar con los demás.

- No, túmbate en la cama, yo me quedo contigo...

- ¿La c-cama? - _repitió Hermione aterrorizada._

- No pongas esa cara, yo dormiré en el sillón de allí - _dijo señalándo una amplia butaca _- Te confesé mis sentimientos pero tú aún no me has contestado...no pienso hacerle el amor a una chica a que no me ama.

_Hermione se sorprendió ante éste gesto y dijo:_

- Creí que lo "hacías" con cualquier tipo de chicas...

- Pero tú eres especial... - _contestó recostándola en la cama y besándola, la frente, los párpados, las mejillas, los labios, el cuello...sensual, lenta y cadenciosamente. De repente se detuvo. _- Ahora duereme...

_Sí, Hermione durmió como 3 horas...en plena madrugada se levantó y al ver al rubio tan profundamente dormido salió silenciosamente de la habitación y fue a dar un paseo a la playa._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar...

- Harry.

- ¿No podías dormir? - _preguntó el ojiverde._

_La castaña negó con la cabeza._

- Yo tampoco. - _aceptó él _- Sientate un momento conmigo...hace mucho frío y no puedo aguantarlo ¿podrías abrazarme sólo por un momento?

¿Qué chica le negaría un abrazo a la persona a que ama? Harry despertaba en ella sensaciones desconocidas, tenerlo entre sus brazos le bastaba para sentirse feliz.

- ¿Qué te pasó en Francia Harry? - _se le salió preguntar._

_El chico de cabello azabache decidió no callar más y le contó a Hermione como pasó de la felicidad más inmensa al lado de Cho, al infierno al ver que sólo era una carga para ella, por lo que decidió dejarla y volver a Howarts._

- ...Yo quería madurar lo más pronto posible, pero me he dado cuenta que sólo soy un niño incapaz de hacer feliz a la mujer que ama. - _concluyó_ - Perdoname...no sé porqué te agobio con mis problemas.

_Hermione lo miró de forma indescifrable, si tan sólo él la amara como amaba a Cho..._

- Beep, beep, beep...

- Debe ser Draco.

- Sí, quiere saber dónde estoy - _dijo la castaña consultando el mensaje y dejando a un lado el beeper _- será mejor que vaya con él.

- Sí, gracias por oírme...

- Cuando quieras - _respondió Hermione feliz olvidándose de donde había dejado el aparato._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo¡¿dónde te habías metido?!

- Fui a dar un paseo, siento haberte preocupado. Perdón

- ¿Preocuparme, yo? -_ fingió Draco dándole la espalda _- Por lo único que tienes que disculparte es por no haber dejado una nota...

- "No me disculpo por eso...te engañé estaba con Harry, no podía...no quería dejarlo solo"

_Al día siguiente:_

- ¡No puede ser! - _gritó Terry _- las chicas ya nos dieron una paliza en voleyball debemos ganárles

- No pensé que Hermione fuera tan buena... - _comentó Cedric._

- Armemos un buen plan y les ganaremos¿no crees Potter? - _comentó Draco._

- Claro. - _respondió Harry agachpandose para recoger el balón de voley, algo se le cayó de la ropa._

- ¿Tú también tienes un beeper? - _le interrogó el rubio._

- Para nada, ayer se le olvidó a Hermione cuando nos encontramos en la playa¿podrías devolvérselo? - _comentó Harry con ingenua sinceridad._

- ¿En la playa? - _las sosprechas de Draco empezaron a hacerse cada vez más presentes_.

* * *

**Continuará …**

**N/A: **¡Woooow! Este sí que ha sido un capítulo lleno de emociones¿ustedes se imaginaban la declaración de Draco? La verdad es que sí era rarísimo que de la noche a la mañana nuestro rubio preferido haya caído rendido ante los encantos de Herm¿no? Jajaja, en fin…espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y deseo anciosa leer sus MUCHISIMOS y granciosos REVIEWS (¿entendieron el mensaje? ;D)

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

1.-Los reviews del quinto ya están contestados, chequen la página porque hay secciones y enlaces nuevos ;D ahora sí esta completamente On-Line

2.-FECHA DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: 19 de Noviembre, así que tengan paciencia y ¡hasta la próxima!


	7. Engaño

**Amazing Love**

**VII**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cambió de escena: **xXxXx**

Pensamientos: **" **...** "**

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- ¡Ganamos!

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo?

- Uy...que carácter, no sabía que fueras tan mal perdedor Draco. _- bromeó la castaña_

- No soy mal perdedor...

- ¿Porqué estás molesto? - _preguntó Hermione sentándose en la arena, frente al rubio._

- No es nada... - _fingió él _- oye¿me prestarías el beeper?

- ¿E-el beeper? - _repitió la gryffindor nerviosa _- Lo olvidé en el cuarto...luego te lo presto ¿sí?

_Draco hizo una mueca indescifrable._

- Claro... - _musitó entre dientes_ - "lo sabía, está mintiendo" - _pensó_

- ¡Ey chicos, vamos por la revancha! - _sugirió Cedric._

- Vamos Draco - _sonrió la castaña _- no hay que perdernos la diversión - _dijo arrastrando al rubio a la cancha de voley ball._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- "No hay que perdernos la diversión" - _imitó molesto Draco a Hermione _- ¡Farsante! - _gruñó_ - veremos si ésta noche tendrás diversión...

_El rubio apagó la luz, se recostó en el sofá y esperó..._

- Draco... Draco... ¿estás dormido? _- susurró Hermione._ - Creo que no. - _se respondió sonriendo, abrió con sigilo la puerta y salió por ella._

_El rubio apretó los nudillos con furia, se incorporó y salió con rapidez de la habitación, siguiendo entre las sombras a Hermione._

- Ahora, veamos a donde vas, mejor dicho...con "quien" te vas a ver...

_Hermione caminó por unos 10 minutos, recorrió la playa, aspiró el aire puro del mar..._

- Quizá sólo esté dando un paseo, debo de estar exagerando.

_Pero no, al parecer no exageraba en lo absoluto pues momentos después un chico de cabellos color azabache se reunía con la castaña, sin duda era Potter el que estaba con ella_ - "Al menos sólo estaban conversando" - _pensaba Draco después de haberlos estado observando por alrederor de 15 minutos_ - al menos no... - _lo que vio en esos momentos le nubló la mente..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- No se porqué siempre que hablo contigo me siento tan bien...

_Hermione se sonrojó._

- Yo también.

- Gracias por oír mis problemas... - _musitó Harry sonriéndole, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Hermione, haciéndo que se derritiera por dentro._

- Puedes contar conmigo...siempre que quieras. - _se atrevió a agregar._

- Será mejor que vuelvas a la habitación, si Draco se da cuenta que no estás se preocupará...

- No me importa.

- ¿Cómo?

- No me importa nada más que estar contigo...

- Hermione creo que tú...

- No, no estoy confundida, si eso es lo que ibas a decir...te quiero. - _sollozó Hermione _- Si tan sólo puedo estar contigo puedo afrontar lo que sea...pensé que podía dejarte ir si tu eras feliz con Cho, pero no lo fuiste... -_ unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la castaña _- no puedo resignarme, por favor déjame estar contigo. - _suplicó ella._

- Herm...no sabes lo que dices - _masculló Harry abrazándola por los hombros - no soy quien tu crees._

- No me importa quien eres o quien finges ser...te quiero, te necesito...no puedo evitarlo.

_Harry la estrechó con más fuerza._

- Quisiera hacerte feliz, pero...

- Puedes hacerme feliz: bésame - _pidió Hermione ofreciendo sus labios._

_Aún para un hombre como Harry, para cualquier hombre era demasiado...era una tentación irresistible._

_El beso de Harry fue tal y como Hermione lo había imaginado, dulce y cálido en un principio, luego apasionado y cargado de sentimientos, de necesidad...no quería pensar si esa necesidad era por ella o por Cho, no quería pensar en nada salvo que estaba en los brazos de Harry, donde siempre había querido estar...siempre._

- Estás muy delgada...si te abrazo más seguro te rompes. - _bromeó el ojiverde_.

- Ahora no me importa si me rompo o me pasa cualquier cosa... - _musitó Hermione volviendo a abrazar a Harry._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Clap, clap, clap! - _alguien estaba aplaudiendo desde las sombras._

- ¡Malfoy! - _exclamó Harry_

- Vaya...que escena más conmovedora, parecen Romeo y Julieta.

_Hermione seguía de espaldas a Draco, no podía voltear, no quería voltear y ver el rostro del rubio...seguramente estaría furioso_.

- Ya veo... -_ masculló el Sly caminando hacia los gryffindors. _- De manera que así estan las cosas... - _susurró apartando con brusquedad a la castaña del ojiverde, haciéndola caer sobre la arena._

_El puñetazo que segundos después le propinó Draco a Harry le dolió hasta a la gryffindor._

- ¡Ahhhh! - _gritó Hermione_

- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! - _bramó el rubio golpéando al ojiverde en el rostro y luego en las costillas._

- ¡Para Draco! - _exclamó la castaña interponiéndose, logrando que Draco se apartara._

- Esp...espera Draco...¡espera!¡porfavor escúchame!

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que escuchar? -_ preguntó el rubio "tranquilamente" _- Dije que te quería, puse mi corazón en bandeja de plata y tú...lo rompiste en pequeños pedazos como si no valiera nada - _Draco sonrió con sorna _- ¡Que imbécil fui!

- Yo...lo siento...porfavor perdóname, yo... _- una de sus manos tocó el hombro del Sly_

- ¡No me toques! - _gritó empujándola _- Olvidaré todo lo que hemos vivido hasta éste momento, así que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra ¡¿entiendes?!

_Mientras Draco se alejaba una parte del corazón de la castaña parecía desgarrarse, decenas de imágenes del rubio inundaron su cabeza: "Te amo" , "Creo en ti" ..._

- No quería herirlo...¿porqué tenía que terminar todo así? - _se preguntó estallando en llanto._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Herm...ha pasado casi una semana desde que regresaste de ese loco viaje y aún no nos has dicho como te fue ¿te divertiste? - _preguntó Ginny emocionada._

- ¿Cómo se va a divertir si iba con Malfoy? - _comentó Ron._

- Eres un amargado...seguro te llevó a una de sus islas privadas¿no es así? - _siguió preguntando la pelirroja ignorando a su hermano_.

- Lo siento Gin, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso... - _masculló la castaña levantándose de la butaca en la que se encontraba y saliendo de su sala común._

- De nuevo está triste... - _comentó el pelirrojo._

- Y dudo mucho que nos cuente el porqué.

_Hermione tenía mucho que pensar, no sólo en el hecho de que se había arrojado a los brazos de Harry suplicando su amor como una mujer desesperada, no sólo el hecho de que ella y el ojiverde se habían besado y abrazado apasionadamente, tampoco era el hecho de haber perdido a Draco Malfoy..._

- ¿Perderlo¡pero si nunca fue mío! - _se regañó la castaña._

_Era el hecho de lo confuso de la situación; después del "incidente" Harry se había portado como todo un caballero apoyándola y prestándole un hombro donde llorar (a pesar de las muchas heridas que los golpes de Draco le habían ocasionado) , le había dicho que todo estaría bien y que él estaría con ella ¿pero en qué sentidos¿cómo amigos o como algo más¿cómo podía decirle que estarían juntos si apenas y se habían visto desde su regreso a Howarts?_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡¿Porqué lo hiciste Harry?!

- ¿Acaso no sabías que Draco quería a Granger?

- Claro que lo sabía... - _contestó el ojiverde despreocupado._

- ¿Y aún así lo hiciste? -_ gritó Terry _- le he quitado las chicas a un montón de tipos, pero nunca se lo haría a un amigo.

- Hermione no era "su chica" -_ se burló Harry _- Lo siento por Malfoy, pero ella ahora es mía.

- ¿Ah, sí Potter¡quieres probarlo! - _lo retó Draco apareciendo de la nada y lanzando un puñetazo que el ojiverde pudo esquivar con facilidad._

- Si te dejaras de niñerías…

- ¿Niñerías¡Traidor¡Tú ya no perteneces al H4!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

- Dicen que Draco echó a Harry del H4

- Dicen que fue por culpa de Granger...

- No lo creo, ella es sólo una mojigata.

- Es una mosquita muerta, de seguro salía con los dos...

- Quien lo diría, tan sería que se vía.

- Es sólo una...

- ¡Ya basta! - _gritaron los hermanos Weasley al unísono_

- Como vuelvan a decir algo de Hermione... - _empezó Ginny._

- ...Lo van a lamentar. - _terminó Ron_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Horas después una ráfaga de alborotado cabello castaño entró corriendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor._

- Me enteré de lo que hicieron por mí…gracias por defenderme chicos... – _dijo Hermione abrazando a sus amigos al enterarse de cómo habían defendido su "honor"_

- ¡Deberías de desmentir esos rumores!

- Lo haría, pero sé que sólo terminaría por acrecentarlos. – _respondió la castaña_

- ¡Todos deben saber que tu relación con Potter y Malfoy son una mentira! - _exclamó Ron._

- El problema es que...no es del todo mentira...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Pues eso, la historia es larga…sólo les diré que hoy antes de clase de pociones me encontré a Harry y me pidió que diéramos un paseo y conversáramos¡fue como una cita! – _Gritó la castaña emocionada como una chiquilla_ - hablamos mucho, caminamos por el lago, nos tomamos de la mano y…

- Y… - _la apresuró Ron._

- Y nos besamos.

- ¡Hermione! – _la abrazó Ginny_ - ¡Que gusto me da por ti!

- ¡¿Y cuándo pasó eso que ni me enteré?! – _gruñó el pelirrojo_ – ¡¿porqué te besaste con "ese tipo"¿Porqué…porqué…¡ashh! – _se enojó Ron al no saber que más alegar._

- Lo siento Ron…todo pasó muy rápido, pero en verdad soy muy feliz ¿eso es lo que importa, no? - _sonrió Hermione._

_Ron no resistía ver a Hermione así, claro que era feliz si ella también lo era, pero sabía que ese idiota de Harry jamás apreciaría el tesoro que tenía entre las manos, sabía que solo la estaba usando para reemplazar a Cho y Hermione no se merecía eso, ella se merecía ser cuidada, amada, adorada…como él la adoraba._

- Pero piensa lo que dirá Malfoy_ – comentó Ginny_

- Se que Draco ya se habrá enterado y tal vez nos haga la vida imposible, pero eso no me importa… -_ musitó la gryffindor._

- Si tu eres feliz… - _masculló Ron apretando los puños_ – "Si ese maldito la lastima…"

- ¡Gracias Ron!- _exclamó Hermione abrazando feliz a su amigo _– Te juro que lo amo, es más…¡iré a buscarlo ahora mismo, seguro está en la biblioteca!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡¿Podrías dejar de seguirme Pansy?!

- Lo siento, pero no puedo Draco, debo saberlo ¿es cierto que Granger te botó por Harry?

- ¡A mí nadie me bota! Mejor vete, odio a las chicas empalagosas como tú… - _masculló el rubio con desprecio._

- ¿Si fuera como Hermione te gustaría?

_El Sly detuvo su paso sin girarse._

- ¡Entonces seré como ella! _– exclamó Pansy_ – Seré torpe, descuidada, una rata de biblioteca, muy poco sofisticada, me alborotaré el pelo y…

- No se te ocurra volver a pronunciar ese nombre en mi presencia… - _dijo Draco con una velada amenaza. _– O tendrás que volver a arreglar tu rostro por medio de la magia…

- Esta bien, ya no diré nada…pero deberías pensar en que viste de esa chica, que no solo es ordinaria sino también una sangre sucia traidora, y para que te enteres ¡se estuvo besuqueando con Harry frente al lago y todo el mundo lo vio! – _gritó la Sly antes de salir corriendo molesta. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_A lo lejos, de camino a la biblioteca Hermione había visto a los Slys juntos, sin saber de lo que estaban conversando, una fría sensación atravesó el cuerpo de Hermione ¿Qué sería? – se preguntaba – a ciencia cierta no lo sabía, ella era feliz al lado de Harry, ahora eran una pareja, bueno…el nunca se lo había pedido, pero quedaba implícito ¿no? Ella al fin tenía lo que quería, tenía a Harry, entonces…_

- ¿Porqué de repente me siento tan débil? – _susurró._

- ¿Tú débil Granger? – _dijo una voz a sus espaldas_

- Me parece que éste es el mejor momento para darle un regalo al jefe ¿no Crab? – _preguntó un chico gordo._

- Claro Goyle. _– respondió el otro chico gordo_.

- ¡Aléjense de mí ratas! – _gritó Hermione._

- Mira…la gatita tiene garras…

- ¡Déjenme, suéltenme!

- Sujétala Goyle, llevémosla al cuarto del jefe…

- ¡Lo lamentarán¡Suéltenme! – _gritaba pataleando la castaña._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Qué querrán esos idiotas de Crab y Goyle? - "Ve a tu habitación, tenemos una sorpresa para ti" - ¿Qué querrían decir con esa tarjeta? – _se preguntó el chico de ojos grises abriendo con cautela la puerta de su propia sala común (N/A: Lo que es ser ricos y mimados…) y encontrando recostada en su cama, completamente indefensa a…_

- …Hermione…

_Al oír su nombre la castaña despertó con sobresalto, después de todo no era un sueño, esos tipos la habían "raptado" y llevado a la habitación de Draco._

- Tú…- _masculló la castaña furiosa lanzándose hacia Draco, dispuesta a todo_ - ¡Maldito¡Desgraciado! – _Gritaba goleándolo en el pecho_ – ¡mandando a tus gorilas a secuestrarme¿sabes el susto que me has dado?

- Buena historia Granger, pero yo no mandé a nadie por ti…si tanto querías verme mejor lo hubieras dicho directamente.

- ¡Idiota¡Claro que no quería verte, yo estaba buscando a Harry cuando…! – _Hermione cubrió su boca._

_Draco estaba lívido de rabia._

- No, continua¡dime que se siente ir de un chico a otro¡debe ser divertido para una chica como tú!

_Los penetrantes ojos acero de Draco parecían penetrarle hasta el alma, Hermione se escudó tras una silla, pero el rubio la pateó con fuerza haciendo que ésta cayera y Hermione quedara desprotegida a merced de él._

- Mirabas a Harry con esos ojos¿verdad? – _Musitó el Sly tomando un fino florero y lanzándolo contra la pared, acorralando cada vez más a la castaña_ – y lo besaste con esos labios… - _dijo acariciando con suavidad la boca de Hermione_ - ¿no lo abrazaste también con éstos brazos? – _preguntó sujetándola con fuerza._

- Me estás lastimando… - _logró decir la castaña con la respiración cortada_.

- ¿Te divierte jugar con los hombres? Pues es una pena, ya olvidé lo que pasó entre nosotros y no siento nada, después de todo solo eres una…

- ¡Ey Draco! – _gritó una voz desde el quicio de la puerta - ¿te está gustando tu regalo?_

- Blaise…así que fuiste tú… - _gruñó Draco._

- ¿Y quién más?

- Eres un…entrometido.

- Wow, gracias que halago… - _silbó Blaise ayudando a Hermione a salir de la habitación _– vamos Granger, creo que está de mal humor, veo que no le agradó el presente.

_Por un lado Hermione sentía unas irracionales ganas de golpear a Blaise pues el era el culpable de todo, pero por otro lado no tenía menos que agradecerle el haberla salvado de las garras del iracundo Draco Malfoy. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Ey, tú¡Si, tú…la destructora del H4!

-¡Yo no soy la destructora de nadie!

- Si, como no…con esa carita de "no rompo un plato" quien creería que saliste con 2 chicos a la vez¡los engañaste a los dos!

- ¡Yo no engañé a nadie! _– trataba de defenderse de los ataques_.

- ¡No eres digna de Harry!

- Eso no es asunto suyo.

- ¡Harry! – _exclamaron las atacantes de Hermione. _

- ¿No creen que decir que ella no es digna de mi atención las hace a todas ustedes bastantes menos dignas aún?

- ¿Qué?

- Déjalo ya…-_intervino Hermione- ni por asomo las estoy tomando en cuenta…_

- Harry, no entendemos porque defiendes a "esa" nosotras te creíamos diferente, pero ¡haya ustedes! No quisiéramos estar en sus zapatos – _se burló la líder señalando una limosina de la cual salían Draco y los otros dos H4… _

- ¿Y ahora porqué tanto alboroto Malfoy? – _preguntó Harry encarándolo._

- Por nada Potter, es sólo que me gusta dar mis anuncios con estilo.

- Vaya, y se puede saber ¿qué vas a anunciar?

_Draco echó una mirada despreciativa a Hermione y luego volvió a dirigirla al ojiverde._

- Que bueno que estén juntos, así se los podré decírselo a los 2 de una sola vez.

- ¡Habla de una vez! – _gritó Hermione._

- Bien, si estás tan impaciente…tú y Potter tienen una semana a partir de hoy para largarse de Howarts, o de lo contrario yo mismo me encargaré de que los expulsen…

- ¡¿Qué?!

**Continuará …

* * *

**

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Que emoción ya llegamos al capítulo 7 ¡increíble¿saben que otra cosa es increíble? mi 1er. semestre en la universidad ya se va a acabar, el tiempo se fue volando...espero salir bien en todas mis materias y no tener que presentar finales... ;D

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar que fue un poco más corto que el anterior :( ¡espero ansiosísima sus REVIEWS! recuerden que son mi mayor motivación :D

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

1.-Los reviews del sexto capítulo pasado mañana estarán contestados, chequen la página porque hay secciones y enlaces nuevos ;D ahora sí esta completamente ¡On-line!

2.-FECHA DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: 7 de Diciembre... tengan paciencia y ¡hasta la próxima!


	8. El partido decisivo

**Amazing Love**

**VIII**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cambió de escena: **xXxXx **

Pensamientos: **" **...** " **

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Los echaré a los dos del colegio, en menos de una semana...es más…ya he hablado con Dumbledore, he sido muy …mmm…¿cuál es la palabra¡ah, sí: _Persuasivo…_ – _rió Draco_ – mañana mismo resolverá su situación…

_Hermione empezó a sudar frío._

- Eres tan bajo. –_ masculló la castaña dolida._

- No importan los medios que tenga que utilizar, los quitare de mi vista a como de lugar. – _Advirtió Draco con rencor en la voz. Dicho esto el rubio dio la vuelta sin siquiera voltear a ver a la castaña._

- Espera un momento... - _lo detuvo Hermione_ - ¡ He dicho que esperes !

_El rubio no se inmuto en lo más mínimo._

- ¿ Porqué tengo que dejar Howarts ! _- especto furiosa_ - ¿ quién te ha dado ese derecho !

_Draco se detuvo y la volteo a ver por unos cuantos segundos, esos simples momentos en que los fríos ojos del rubio la vieron Hermione sintió que todo su ser era traspasado._

- ¡Vamonos! - _le ordenó Draco a los otros chicos._

_Al ver la preocupación de la castaña, Harry intentó "reconfortarla":_

- Déjalo. No podemos hacer nada...

- ¿Nada?

- Su familia dona grandes cantidades de dinero a este colegio, si se lo propone puede destruirnos.

- Por favor, no me animes tanto… - _musitó la castaña sarcásticamente._

_El ojiverde le sonrió y con gesto caballeresco tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó._

- No te preocupes, estamos juntos en esto…para bien o para mal.

- … Para bien o para mal – _repitió la castaña._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Ya lo he decidido!

- Pero estas usando métodos demasiado rastreros...nunca hemos usado el poder de nuestros padres - _alegó Terry._

- Además Harry es nuestro amigo – _lo secundó Cedric._

- ¡Precisamente por eso no puedo perdonarlo¿Realmente crees que quiere a Hermione¡Apuesto a que sigue queriendo a Cho y solo la está utilizando!

_Draco estaba tan furioso que ni cuenta se dio que había llamado a la castaña por su nombre, demostrando aún más interés por la Gryffindor del que supuestamente sentía._

- Draco, no me digas que tu estás…

_Terry no pudo terminar su comentario, pues en ese momento una chica de cabellos rosados entró como una tromba a la habitación donde los H4 estaban conversando…_

- ¡Tonks! – _pronunciaron todos al unísono._

_La chica no les prestó atención y se dirigió directamente hacia su primo, abofeteándolo._

- ¡Ya me enteré de la tontería que pretendes hacer¡¿ Qué significa eso de que quieres echar a Harry de Howarts ?!

_El rubio se tocó la mejilla y con un gesto de frialdad dijo:_

- Que gusto verte primita…

- No cambies el tema Draco, hablé con Dumbledore hace unas horas y me contó la serie de barbaridades que pretendes hacer ¿qué tiene que ver esa tal Hermione Granger en el asunto¿Por qué le exigiste a Dumbledore que expulsara a Harry y a esa chica?

- Son muchas preguntas… - _se burló el Sly_ – Ese viejo no tenía porqué correr pidiendo tu ayuda.

- Pues hizo bien, en cuanto me lo dijo viajé por la "Red Flu" para solucionar los problemas que estás causando, óyelo bien "Primito" mañana mismo solucionaremos esto ¿lo entiendes? – _masculló Tonks a medias con sarcasmo y a medias como advertencia._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Al día siguiente…_

- ¡No puedes hacer eso Herm!

- ¡No dejaremos que lo hagas!

- Ron, Ginny…¡déjenme! – _gritaba la castaña a unos cuantos pasos de la oficina del Director – _Estoy segura que si decido salir por mi propio pie podré ayudar a Harry y él podrá quedarse.

- ¡Es una locura! – _exclamó la pelirroja._

- ¿A ti que te importa lo que le pase a ese tipo? _– Preguntó amargamente el gryffindor_ – ese tipo es arrogante, es insoportable, es…

- Lo quiero. – _las palabras fluyeron de la boca de la castaña_ – Bueno… - _Hermione se iba sonrojando cada vez más_ – nunca lo había admitido tan abiertamente pero yo a Harry lo…

_Ginny cubrió la boca de su amiga con un gesto de dolor…_ - "Porfavor, no lastimes más a mi hermano" – _le suplicaba con la mirada. _

- Te saliste del tema… - _musitó la pelirroja intentando devolver a Ron a la realidad y sacarlo del shock en el que Hermione lo había dejado – _El punto es que no te dejaremos que renuncies a Howarts…¿Herm¡Herm¡Ron, detenla!

_Pero ya era muy tarde, la castaña había pronunciado la clave con rapidez y había entrado de inmediato al despacho del director, sin prestar atención alguna a las palabras de Ginny…_

- ¡Director, yo seré quien deje la escuela…así que no es necesario que…!

_Hermione detuvo sus palabras al ver que ella no estaba sola con el director en el despacho…una cabeza rubia, otra rosada y otra de cabellos azabache se asomaban tras 3 elegantes y mullidas sillas._

- Vaya Srita.Granger, que bueno que vino… – _sonrió el Director_ – era la única que faltaba, siéntese. – _ofreció la silla_ – estamos discutiendo su situación y la srita. Tonks – _dijo señalando a la chica rubia_ – prima del joven Malfoy – _explicó _– ha sugerido una idea civilizada para resolver este problema entre jóvenes…

- Y bien…¿cuál es? _– preguntó Ginny quien había irrumpido en el lugar jalando tras de ella a su hermano._

- Un partido de Quidditch. – _dijo Tonks._

- ¿Perdón?

- Como lo oyen, Draco y Harry ya aceptaron…

- Nos obligaste. – _masculló el rubio._

- El caso es que mi primo hará equipo con Terry y Cedric, si Harry y tú consiguen a otro compañero más podrán jugar 3 contra 3, uno será el buscador, otro el guardameta y otro el golpeador, las reglas supongo que todos se las saben… - _Explicó Tonks_ – El equipo perdedor hará lo que los ganadores ordenen.

- Si es para acabar con toda esta locura y para ayudar a Hermione, pueden contar conmigo en su equipo – _se ofreció Ron, aún dolido por la confesión hecha por la castaña momentos antes._

- Gracias Ron, pero…

- Pero… -_ insinuó Draco risueño_ - ¿tienes miedo?

- ¡Claro que no! – _Exclamó Hermione _– "No le puedo decir que no se volar y que además le temo a las alturas, no dejaría de burlarse de mí" – Esta bien, acepto. Seguro que ganaré.

- Te garantizo que no lo harás.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Decirle a Harry que ella no sabía absolutamente nada de volar, que temía a las alturas y que por tanto la situación se complicaba aún más, no fue fácil para Hermione, pero con el apoyo de Ron y Harry, la castaña empezó poco a poco a aprender lo más básico sobre, escobas, quidditch y todo lo que eso implicaba…aterrorizada montaba a la escoba, y con ayuda de unos cuantos hechizos anti-vértigo logró volar a un nivel "decente" y a una velocidad bueno…digamos que era poco menos que muy veloz…_

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿Porqué no se detiene esta cosa?!!!!

- Calma Herm, deja de acelerar…

- Es fácil decirlo¡¡¿pero como dejó de hacerlo?!!

_En fin…explicar como iban los entrenamientos del equipo de Gryffindors no sería lo más agradable, y explicar como iban los entrenamientos del equipo contrario tampoco servirían de mucho, ya que ni siquiera entrenaban, sabían que eran excelentes en Quidditch y que de los Gryffindors el único que era de verdadero cuidado era Harry…_

- He visto sus entrenamientos, no hay nada más patético, seguro ganamos – _informo Cedric._

- Por lo que sé Weasley será el guardameta, Granger la golpeadora y Potter el buscador. _– continuó Terry._

- ¿Porqué no dejaron que ella fuera la guardameta? – _preguntó Draco._

- Porque no da una - _rió Cedric_

- Ustedes encárguense de Granger y Weasley…Potter es mío. – _advirtió el Sly poniéndose de pie._

- ¿Irás con nosotros por una cerveza de mantequilla?

- Creo que no, iré a respirar un poco de aire fresco… no me esperen.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Me duelen todos los huesos… - "menos mal que Madam Pomfrey me dio ese ungüento o de lo contrario…" - ¡Auch, fíjate por donde caminas!

- No fui yo el que me tropecé Granger…

_Sólo una persona era capaz de pronunciar su nombre con ese arrogante acento._

- Malfoy…¿qué estas haciendo aquí? No me digas que nos tienes tanto miedo que espías nuestros entrenamientos… - _se mofó la castaña._ – Te garantizo que mañana haré mi mayor esfuerzo, así que…

_Antes de que pudiera terminar los fuertes brazos del rubio la estrecharon._

- Renunciaré…te juró que desistiré de todo esto si eres capaz de decir que me quieres. Yo…sólo necesito escuchar tus palabras.

_Hermione se retorció entre sus brazos, esquivó su mirada y respondió…_

- No, suéltame.

- Realmente me has tomado el pelo… - _rió Draco amargamente, replegándose al cuerpo de la Gryffindor y le robó un beso – _Todo ha sido un juego¿no?

_Cuando estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo, ella se resistió aun más, decenas de imágenes de Harry cruzaron la mente de la castaña quien llorosa suplicó: _

- Por favor…ya no.

_El rubio la dejó caer, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo._

- Sólo tu me incitas a hacer este tipo de cosas, jamás me había sentido así…nadie había logrado alterarme y trastornarme de tal forma.

_Ella empezó a sollozar, sus lágrimas eran incontrolables._

- ¿Tanto me odias? – _Limpió las lagrimas de Hermione con sus manos _– Parecía como si fueras a suicidarte si te besaba de nuevo…¿tanto amas a Harry? – _Preguntó recargándose con pesadez en uno de los muros del campo de Quidditch_ - ¿Porqué tenía que ser él? – _Exclamó dandole un puñetazo al muro, luego se dejó caer al lado de ella_ – No sé que estoy haciendo…Draco Malfoy…interesado en una mujer como tu…deberías de estar orgullosa – _exclamó apartando unos mechones del cabello de la Gryffindor_ – Juro que mañana no haré ninguna concesión, ganaremos.

- Idiota… - _masculló Hermione sonriendo un poco ante la inquebrantable arrogancia de Draco._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_El día del partido…_

" ¡ Increíble ! El equipo del H4, mejor dicho: H3 supera por una amplia ventaja al equipo de los perdedores, digo…de los Gryffindors, y es que no hay punto de comparación, Potter tiene que hacer de buscador, guardameta y golpeador… "

- Lo siento Harry…

- No hagas caso de lo que dice ese comentarista…tu solo concéntrate en anotar puntos, Ron y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás.

- ¡Bien, hagámoslo!

- " La snitch se ve a lo alto, Malfoy y Potter van tras ella, pero ésta desaparece y el equipo de los H3 anotan 100 puntos más, el marcador es de 435 contra 150, parece que ya tenemos un ganador"

- Esto no se acaba aún… - _masculló Harry._

- Muy pronto se acabará y nosotros venceremos.

- No lo tengas tan seguro… - _exclamo Harry esquivando una squib y logrando anotar otros 100 puntos para su equipo._

- " Potter anotó una vez más, ahora el marcador es de 435 contra 250, la diferencia es cada vez menor "

- ¡ Harry, eres genial ! – _festejó Hermione._

- ¡Oigan ustedes fíjense más! – _gruñó el rubio molesto_ – Cedric, no dejes pasar un tiro más.

_El ojiverde se aproximó a Ron y le susurró:_

- ¿Viste lo que yo vi?

- Desde luego… - _respondió_ _el pelirrojo con cara de complicidad._

- ¿Crees que Hermione acepte un ligero cambio de planes?

- Hará lo que sea por ganar – _respondió Ron._

- Veámoslo…¡Herm!

- ¿Sí? Dime Harry… - _dijo la castaña acercándose con cautela al ojiverde con su escoba._

- Tengo un plan para ganar¿podrías seguirme el juego?

- Haré lo que sea…

- En ese caso… - _el chico de cabello azabache jaló a la gryffindor hacia el y le planto un sorpresivo beso en el cuello, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña hasta la raíz del cabello._

- "¿Vieron eso¡wow! Que química tienen esos dos, apuesto a que a la linda Srita. Granger le quedará una buena marca en el cuello para mañana…" _– exclamó el comentarista efusivo._

_La mente de Draco se trastornó por completo; voló a y toda velocidad hacia Harry a quien por poco hace caer de su escoba._

- ¡Maldito…tú….esta me la pagarás!

_Ambos chicos se enfrascaron en una persecución alrededor del campo de Quidditch, era matar o morir; y el rubio estaba más que dispuesto a derribar al ojiverde de su escoba y verlo hecho papilla; poco importaban los espectadores, la snitch, el partido…venganza…la mente entera estaba invadida de este pensamiento, el cuello de Hermione, los labios de Potter: Venganza, sólo eso importaba._

- ¡Ey, Draco, concéntrate en el juego…busca la snitch!

_Como por arte de magia la snitch apareció justo a un lado de Hermione, como no importaba quien capturara la snitch, mientras que alguien del equipo la consiguiera Cedric y Terry abandonaron sus posiciones, y fueron tras la dorada esfera. _

- ¡¡¡Herm, muévete!!! – _gritó Ron advirtiéndole del peligro._

_Ese grito alertó, a Draco y Harry quienes hasta esos momentos seguían enfrascados en su pelea; por el contrario Cedric y Terry seguían en camino hacia la snitch, directo a una inminente colición con la castaña quien inexperta…no pudo reaccionar a tiempo._

- ¡Ahhh!

- "No puede ser, Cedric atrapa la snitch ganando el juego, pero él y Terry tienen un choque con la frágil golpeadora y la derriban…Hermione Granger cae…un metro, dos…tres…"

- ¡Hermione!

_La sorpresa del público espectador se intensifica, no solo por la inminente caída, no sólo por que Draco Malfoy acaba de llamar por su nombre a la sangre sucia sabelotodo, no…también por la colosal preocupación que el rubio Sly muestra por la castaña. _

- Ahhhh...¡Harry! – _grita la Gryffindor pidiendo auxilio._

- "Potter, Malfoy y Weasley se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia Granger, al parecer ninguno de ellos posee la suficiente destreza como para llegar hasta la chica y evitar que se haga papilla…no¡esperen! Malfoy en un acto acrobático se lanza y logra llegar milagrosamente hasta la escoba de la chica, intenta controlarla…¡lo logra!, Granger y Malfoy se salvan por un pelo…¡el Sly es el héroe del día!"

- Dra-co…ya-puedes-de-jar de abra-zar-me… - _masculló la castaña entrecortadamente. Ella y el rubio se encontraban a salvo sobre el frío césped del campo de quidditch mientras cientos de alumnos y reporteros del periódico escolar los rodeaban._

- Idiota…debiste decirme que no sabías volar…debiste…¡cielos! – _Masculló estrechándola con más fuerza - _¡pudiste matarte!

- Estoy bien…no paso nada…

- ¿No paso nada¡¿Qué no paso nada?! … - _bramó fuera de sí_ - Casi te pierdo … así que no vuelvas a decir que no paso nada – _le susurró al oído._

- Olvidaré todo esto si juras que jamás volverás ha hacer algo tan peligroso…

- Digo lo mismo, si tú juras que nunca me volverás a hacer pasar por esto.

- Bien, trato hecho…con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Déjame quedarme así un poco más…

_Hermione guardó silencio e ignoró al centenar de personas que veía la escena; de todas, ella era la más sorprendida: nunca había visto a Malfoy tan molesto, tan encantador… o tan asustado._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Oí que al fin recapacitaste Draco, me alegra…así que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, me voy en unos cuantos minutos.

- La próxima vez que me visites avisa… - _dijo Draco abrazando a su prima._

- No lo garantizo…-_rió ella_- Los rumores sobre el abrazo con esa chica no pararán – _al ver que el rubio no le respondía preguntó_: - ¿qué te pasa? Te vez algo…deprimido. ¿No será por esa linda castaña de la que estás enamorado?

- ¡Yo no…!

- No lo niegues…lo vi en tus ojos…además no creo que arriesgarías tu vida así si no la amaras…

- Bien, sí…tal vez siento más por ella de lo que creí sentir – _admitió el rubio_ – pero eso no significa nada.

- ¿No pelearás por ella?

- ¿De que serviría? – _preguntó Draco amargamente_ – Hermione lo ama…cuando iba cayendo dijo su nombre…le pidió ayuda a "él" no a mí; en ese tipo de situaciones es cuando llamas a la persona amada; es a Potter a quien quiere… y créeme: no me alegra decirlo.

- No puedo creer que tengas esa actitud tan derrotista…si la quieres ¡lucha por ella!

- He pensado que lo mejor sería viajar por un tiempo…sé que papá lo arreglaría todo, sólo volvería para los TIMOS y…

- ¡Ni siquiera pienses en huir! Tienes que ser un verdadero hombre o de lo contrario la perderás…piensa en lo que hubiera pasado si no la hubieses podido rescatar ¿cómo te sentirías si la perdieras?

_Un escalofrío detuvo a Draco en seco._

- Ahora traslada ese sentimiento al campo amoroso ¡y ahí lo tienes! Toda una vida sin Hermione Granger, ella en brazos de otro…casándose con alguien más, teniendo los hijos de otro hombre…

- ¡Basta! Es repulsivo lo que estás diciendo…

- Bien, quizás exageraba…pero sólo imagínalo – _Tonks tomó los polvos flu, fue hacia la chimenea y dijo: _- ¡al Ministerio de Magia! _– y desapareció, dejando a Malfoy ante la interrogante de su vida…_

_Bien, ya lo había entendido… no eran necesarias más señales; que su cuerpo respondiera instantáneamente al ver a Hermione en peligro era la prueba más auténtica de sus sentimientos por la problemática Gryffindor._

_Pero aún se negaba a estar enamorado de alguien tan diferente a él, tan distante de su propio mundo… ¿Interesado: sí … ¿Enamorado: jamás._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Hermione ¡jamás vuelvas a darnos un susto así!

- Lo siento…pero Ron, sabías desde un principio que yo apenas y sabía volar…

- La culpa fue mía por dejar que fueras golpeadora en vez de guardameta, te expuse demasiado.

- Para nada, al contrario, he superado mi miedo a las alturas, casi…

_Los hermanos Weasley rieron, sin duda alguna su amiga era única; aún en las peores situaciones encontraba el lado bueno. Claro que Ronald Weasley no deseaba sólo ser amigo de la castaña._

- Sólo espero que estés conciente de la situación, a pesar de que Malfoy desistió esta vez, estoy segura que volverá al ataque, ese tipo enloqueció por ti… - _comentó Ginny_

- No entiendo porqué, lo único que hice fue darle un golpe y una declaración de guerra y de inmediato empezó a acosarme, a no ser que sea un masoquista no puedo entender su comportamiento.

- No intentes entenderlo, simplemente aléjate de esos tipos: Boot, Cedric, Potter … y en especial Malfoy sólo te traerán problemas.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? He intentado alejarme de esos tipos todo este tiempo y no pude hacerlo…ahora…bueno…ahora no quiero hacerlo.

_Ron sintió como si le dieran un golpe directo en el estómago._

- Es por "él" ¿no es así? ; dime¿están saliendo?

- Deja de llamarlo "él", se llama Harry, y sí, si es por él, pero…no estamos saliendo. A decir verdad no tengo la menor idea de lo que somos.

_El semblante de Hermione se ensombreció. _

- ¿Porqué no se lo preguntas? – _preguntó Ron._

- No soy capaz de hacerlo, soy muy conciente que el aún ama a Cho.

- No entiendo porqué, esa tipa es una pesada, con su etiqueta de "señorita perfecta" – _comentó Ginny _

_La castaña abstuvo sus comentarios, en esos momentos no era capaz de desmentir a Ginny, es más, era muy capaz de proferir las peores palabras contra Cho. ¿Porqué habría de apreciar a la mujer que había hecho infeliz a Harry? Lo que es peor…¿Porqué defendería a la mujer que la estaba haciendo tan infeliz a ella?_

- Ahora tengo otras cosas en que pensar…

- ¿Te refieres al espectáculo que dieron Malfoy y tú en pleno campo? – _preguntó Ron._

- ¿A qué más? No entiendo porque hizo algo así¡mañana seré la comidilla de todo Howarts!

- Ya lo eres…

- Gracias…que ánimos.

- No pude evitarlo, después de todo el me salvo la vida.

_Ron exhaló un suspiro de alivio, esa sería la primera y lo última cosa que tendría que agradecerle a Draco Malfoy._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Bien, espero que el arriesgado acto que ayer realizó la Srita. Granger no haya evitado que hicieran la investigación sobre la poción somnífera hecha con plantas del pantano…

_Tanto los sly como los gryffindors que se encontraban tomando clase con el terrible profesor Snape guardaron silencio._

- Ya veo…así que nadie hizo la investigación, ni siquiera mis alumnos más avanzados…Srita. Granger…Sr. Malfoy…me sorprende de ustedes.

_Era increíble que a Hermione Jane Granger, líder en récord de trabajos, investigaciones y tareas hubiera olvidado por completo la investigación más importante del periodo. . ._

- Bien…eso sólo significa que ambas casas pierden 90 puntos cada una y que los responsables de esta falta, Malfoy y Granger se harán acreedores a un castigo, esta noche en la mazmorra limpiarán _sin magia_ todos y cada uno de los utensilios y calderos…

- ¡Pero…!

- Nada de "peros", es lo menos que deben hacer por incitar la estúpida idea de ese juego de quidditch, y más les vale que terminen el trabajo o tendrán el mismo castigo por 2 semanas más – _gruñó Snape, y luego ignorando al rubio y la castaña se dirigió al resto del grupo_ - ¿Alguna pregunta?

_Como era de esperar, todos guardaron silencio. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Horas después, ese mismo día:_

- ¡No puedo creer que por tu culpa esté castigada! Desde que te acercaste a mí no he tenido más que problemas.

- ¡Mira quien lo dice, por si no te has dado cuenta no hiciste tus deberes, es por eso que Snape nos castigó!

- Sólo a nosotros, al resto del grupo no, y a decir verdad si no se te hubiera metido la loca idea de corrernos a Harry y a mí de la escuela no estaríamos puliendo calderos en éste momento, ni mi vida hubiera peligrado…

_Draco cerró la boca en ese momento._

- Lo siento…no quise…

- No, tienes razón – _admitió apenado_ – de no haber sido por mi…

- Olvídalo, yo mejor que nadie debería comprender tus inesperados ataques – _rió Hermione _– además no está tan mal este castigo...me está ayudando a meditar.

_El rubio miró con confusión a la castaña, ella sólo agachó la cabeza y evitó su mirada:_

- Vamos…no me dirás que al fin te empiezo a gustar – _bromeó Draco acercándose a la Gryffindor y tomándola por el hombro – _oye ¿qué te pasa?

_Hermione se enjuagó las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos._

- Nada… - _la castaña intentó sonreír, pero por el contrario empezó a llorar aun más_ - ignora esto, mejor sigamos limpiando.

_Draco la tomó por ambos hombros y la sacudió._

- ¡Dímelo! – _Exigió_ – si fue por algo que hice entonces…

- No fuiste tú…

_Draco no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado:_

- ¿Es por Potter, no es así?

_La castaña asintió silenciosamente._

- ¡Lo sabía! - _explotó Draco _- ¿que te hizo?

- Nada en particular - su mirada era vaga - hoy gracias a mis amigos me decidí a preguntarle que era lo que sentía por mi... - ¿que tonta, no? - _le pregunto al rubio_ - Si ya sabia la respuesta...

**-- Flashback --**

- Que mala suerte que Snape los castigó – _comentó Harry al salir de clase de pociones._

- Si, de hecho me sorprendió que no hiciera lo mismo contigo y Ron.

- Tal vez sólo quería lucir mas duro castigando a sus mejores alumnos.

- Si, tal vez...- _la castaña detuvo el paso, pensó en las palabras de ron y Ginny y por fin se decidió a preguntar:_

- Oye harry¿que piensas sobre mi?

_El ojiverde la miro con extrañeza._

- Quiero decir ¿que sientes cuando estas conmigo?

- Pues me siento bien a tu lado, tengo confianza en ti...bueno, ya sabes...que tú eres la única persona a la que le he confiado mis problemas con Cho, ya sabes lo que siento por ella y…

_Hermione lo cortó._

- Parece que hablaras de un sacerdote... - _farfulló la castaña _

- No, hablo de una amiga, mi mejor amiga, así que dime ¿a que viene tu pregunta?

- A nada - _respondió con turbación_ - ¿sabes? Recordé que tengo un trabajo pendiente, nos vemos luego - _se despidió apresuradamente._

- Oye¡espera!

**-- fin del flashback --**

- Preferí echarme a correr a seguir escuchando...- _Comentó Hermione reteniendo sus lágrimas_ - se que no tengo derecho a sentirme así, pero…

_El rubio se levantó molesto del incómodo banco donde se encontraba puliendo los calderos._

- ¡Pues no, en verdad no tienes derecho de quejarte¡Tú sabías desde el principio lo que el sentía por Cho¿no es así¡Fuiste tu la que tontamente creyó que ese bastardo te quería sólo por que te ha dado un beso!

_La tristeza de Hermione se tornó en enojo: _

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a hablarme así! – _exclamó_ - En principio no fue un beso, sino dos…y enseguida jamás creí que Harry se hubiera enamorado de mí, tenía la loca esperanza de que un día así fuera; pero siempre he sabido que él a la única persona que quiere es a Cho… - _su volumen bajó _– soy realista.

- No quería gritarte, pero es que a veces puedes ser tan…

- ¿Tan qué?

- Tan ingenua…tan ciega; te aferras a ese imbécil que jamás te podrá ver como una mujer e ignoras por completo a quien si te toma en cuenta.

- Me aferro a él así como tú te aferras a mí. – _Comentó la castaña con sorna_ - ¿crees que no me duele? – _Preguntó _– te juró que no se como ni cuando me enamoré de Harry… - _sollozó -_ pero mi amor por él es auténtico y sé que precisamente por eso debería desear su felicidad por sobre todo, aunque no fuera conmigo…pero, no puedo dejar de anhelar que se olvide de ella. No dejo de anhelar que un día él despierte y se de cuenta que estoy allí, para él…que lo amo.

_Draco se acercó y la envolvió entre sus brazos sin que Hermione pudiera o quisiera evitarlo._

- No tienes que hacer esto. No quiero tu lástima…

- Desde que te conocí no he deseado más que hacer "esto" – _le susurró el rubio al oído._

- Pensé que seguías molesto por lo del…bueno…ya sabes, lo que paso en el viaje.

- No estoy molesto…-_ musitó_ – estoy furioso… -_ luego se separó y la tomó con brusquedad por la barbilla_ - créeme que si pudiera borrar de tu mente todo pensamiento relacionado con Potter lo haría…no soy un santo, yo al igual que tú no hago sino desear que ese maldito traidor desaparezca de tu vida – _los labios de iban aproximándose más y más al cuello de Hermione._

- Espera – _intentó apartarlo_ - ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a desinfectarte…

- Eres un arrogante – _rió Hermione echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apartándose de Draco; sin siquiera dejar que llegara a tocarla._

- Ya no tienes que fingir más interés por mí, seguramente sólo lo hacías para vengarte de Harry, créeme, con los problemas que nos has causado a ambos has quedado más que resarcido; además él sólo me considera su amiga, así que también puedes despreocuparte de eso.

- ¿Entonces…

- Harry Potter está completamente fuera de mí sistema – "sí, como no" – no más lágrimas, no más arrepentimientos, no más intentar ser quien no soy; el chico que me quiera tendrá que querer también lo que soy –_ declaró con firmeza _– ahora si me lo permites tengo que pulir otros 5 calderos más; no pienso pasar otras 2 semanas de castigo.

- "Sólo está fingiendo" – _pensó Draco_ – "Pero no importa, tendré lo que quiero, la tendré a ella" – _sonrió _– "la usaré… lograré borrar la maldita obsesión que tengo con ella y después la botaré…será fácil, nada se me ha negado nunca, siempre he tenido lo que he deseado y está no será la excepción…después de todo soy Draco Malfoy."

- ¿Porqué sonríes de repente?

- Porque…tengo una proposición que hacerte…

**Continuará . . .

* * *

**

**N/A: **¡Que tal, hola a todos y todas! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, aquí están…2 capítulos fusionados…creanme que no fue un trabajo fácil; hubiera actualizado antes pero créanme que se me presentaron muchos obstáculos, incluso se me acabó el Internet y por la época no había modo de que lo pudiera instalar de nuevo a tiempo; así que aquí me tienen 9:00 pm hora de México¡lo logré! ;D tarde, pero lo logré…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es el último de éste magnífico año 2006…sniff…por cierto, a partir de aquí la historia cambiará un poco con respecto a la historieta ¿ustedes se imaginan qué proposición le hará Draco a Herm? Pues bien, eso lo sabremos el : 15 de ENERO.

De nuevo disculpas por el retraso, espero ansiosísima sus **REVIEWS**, ése será el mejor regalo de Navidad :D

¡¡ Felices fiestas y … muy próspero año nuevo!!

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D. **

Mañana a primera hora estará actualizada la página de Reviews ( el link está en mi página de autor / profile ) tendrá nueva imagen, espero que la disfruten.

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_


	9. La primer cita

**Amazing Love**

**IX**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambió de escena:** xXxXx**

Pensamientos: " ... "

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sal conmigo.

_Hermione estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas._

- Eso sonó más como una orden que como una propuesta. - _comentó la castaña dejando entrever su sonrisa._

- No es broma –- _dijo el rubio molestó _–- ya que "eliminaste de tu sistema" a Potter ¿qué más da que salgas conmigo?

- Aún no estoy tan loca…o desesperada.

- ¿Necesitarías estar desesperada para ser mi novia? - _espetó Draco cada vez más irritado. _

- Por favor Malfoy, conozco tu ideología y la de tu familia ¿qué te hace pensar que creeré que alguien como tú quisiera salir con una "sangre sucia" como yo? - _dijo Hermione dolida_ - No creí la confesión de amor que me hiciste hace semanas así como no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices ahora.

- ¿¡ Porqué otra razón crees que me habría lanzado como loco en pleno campo de Quiddittch para rescatarte !? -– _exclamó el Sly – desde luego no fue por mera diversión._

_Hermione detuvo su labor con los calderos y vio a Draco de arriba abajo._

- Bien, supongamos que te creo…¿y qué? Aún así no saldría contigo

- ¿Porqué no, tienes miedo?

- Yo no le temo a nada, bueno…un poco a las alturas, pero de ahí en fuera.

- Lo vez, entonces no tienes nada que perder.

- Mi cordura. -–_respondió la castaña con agilidad._

- Te garantizo que la tendrás intacta al final del día.

- ¿Cómo?

- Una oportunidad, eso es todo lo que pido, por si lo olvidas mañana tenemos un día libre para ir a Hogsmade, te pido sólo ese día; si al final decides rechazar mi oferta te garantizo que dejaré de molestarte.

- ¿Lo juras?

- Lo juro.

_Hermione sonrió. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta de deshacerse de Malfoy._

- Bien, acepto con una condición.

- La que sea.

- Limpia el resto de los calderos tu solo…y sin magia.

- Eres maquiavélica.

- Ya tenemos algo en común. -–_rió Hermione saliendo de la mazmorra_ - Mañana a las 9:00 a.m. en la entrada - _gritó dejando a Draco con todo el trabajo._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Hola - _dijo una no muy animada Hermione_ - Ya estoy aquí - _anunció _- ¿A dónde vamos?

_El rubio sonrió con algo de picardía, sin duda planeaba algo._

- Es una sorpresa.

_A Hermione no le gustó para nada la forma en que el dijo "sorpresa" , pero decidió omitir el mal presentimiento que acechaba su mente y siguió a Draco; procurando evitar que la gente viera que iban juntos._

- Espera. - _dijo ella de pronto_ - ¿No íbamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?

- ¿Quieres tomar una? - _preguntó él_

- No, pero es una parada obligada siempre que venimos a Hogsmade…

- Eso será cuando vienes con tus amigos - _dijo el rubio con resquemor_ - pero cuando vienes con Draco Malfoy no visitas sitios vulgares como esa taberna, sino que vamos a los mejores lugares.

_Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por la forma en que Draco dijo "los mejores lugares" , pero se abstuvo pues sabía lo mucho que eso heriría el orgullo del Sly._

- Bien y ¿cuál se supone que es el mejor lugar de Hogsmade? - _preguntó la castaña sin poder evitarlo._

- Ninguno.

- ¿Ninguno? - _repitió ella_ - Entonces ¿a dónde se supone que vamos?

- Estás arruinando el momento - _gruñó el rubio entre dientes_

- ¿Momento¿Cuál momento? - _preguntó Hermione con cierta mordacidad._

- Bien, ya que lo quieres saber tomaremos un atajo por la Red Flu hacia Londres, allí almorzaremos en "The Krads Coffe" , luego tomaremos un pequeño tour dentro del Big Ben y por último iremos a la ópera donde veremos "El anillo de los nibelungos" y…

- No me digas que aún hay más - _musitó Hermione incrédula_ - no nos dará tiempo de hacer todo lo que quieres, tenemos que llegar a las 10:00 pm a nuestras salas comunes; y la ópera empezará a las 9:30 pm

- Nadie se dará cuenta.

- Ron y Ginny si lo harán, seguramente se preocuparán al no verme regresar, tuve que mentirles…

- Así que Hermione Granger tiene un lado oscuro.

- Si, el que sólo tú me haces sacar - _balbuceó la Gryffindor entre molesta y emocionada_ - mira Malfoy…me encantaría ir pero…

- "Pero" ¡Pero¡Nada de "peros" ayer limpie todos y cada uno de esos calderos con el único propósito de que hoy saldrías conmigo sin poner ninguna objeción¡Tienes que cumplir tus promesas!

_Draco parecía un niño pequeño enfurruñado, su vehemencia y perseverancia fueron tales que convencieron a Hermione._

- Esta bien, haré lo que tu digas, pero debes prometer que llegaremos a tiempo a Howarts ¿correcto?

_El rubio sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura._

- Correcto.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Malfoy mira…un zoológico¿Podemos ir?

- Pero y el almuerzo…

- Podemos almorzar cualquier cosa…vamos… - _dijo la castaña jalando el brazo del rubio _- Es que mis padres siempre han estado tan ocupados que nunca me pudieron llevar…vamos - _suplicó Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro_.

- Está bien. - _Cedió Draco_

"_Esta bien" no sabía ya cuantas veces había dicho esa frase ese día…había cumplido todos y cada uno de los deseos de Hermione, todo lo había hecho por esa mirada, por esa sonrisa…por esa maldita sonrisa que lo fascinaba. _

- No sé como has hecho para envolverme de esta manera…no hemos hecho nada del itinerario, fuimos al zoológico, almorzamos un hot-dog, hicimos un tour por las librerías y tiendas de la ciudad y ni siquiera tenemos tiempo de ir a la ópera.

- Vamos Malfoy, no seas gruñón - dijo _Hermione probando un poco de su helado_ - nos divertimos ¿no?

- Pues yo no le veo lo divertido a ver animales malolientes y a recorrer tiendas donde no dejaste que te comprara nada.

- No importa lo que digas, sé que te divertiste.

_Sí, la verdad era que si se había divertido; por primera vez en toda su vida había podido ver a una Hermione que no conocía, por primera vez no habían discutido a la primera oportunidad; sólo habían sido dos adolescentes en una cita común…_

_Había visto a Hermione reír, divertirse, bromear, había "modelado" para él todos y cada uno de los vestidos de los aparadores, se habían metido a las tiendas de discos y había compartido momentos con él que estaba seguro no había compartido aún con nadie…sin restaurantes de lujo, sin ir a óperas o teatros; sólo siendo ellos mismos._

- Lo admitiré si me prometes algo.

- Dime…

- Dejarás de llamarme por mi apellido, a veces me llamas Draco, otras Malfoy, todo depende de la situación o de tu humor, eso ya me hartó.

- Bien, te llamaré Draco siempre. - _prometió Hermione._

- Incluso cuando estemos en Howarts.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, que más da lo que digan, después de lo que pasó en el partido de Quidditch, es de poca importancia como nos llamemos ¿no crees?

- Sí, tienes razón…entonces tú puedes llamarme Hermione.

- De todas formas lo pensaba hacer… - _comentó Draco riendo, como no hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Aún nos queda tiempo para tomar un café ¿entramos? - _dijo Draco señalando una pequeña y acogedora cafetería que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta del pasaje por el cual se debían tele-transportar a Hogsmade. _

- Bien, supongo que nos dará tiempo. - _aceptó Hermione viendo su reloj, por primera vez en el día._

_El ambiente del lugar era cálido y rústico, se podía percibir en el aire el olor a chocolate y a café recién molido; al fondo sonaba una dulce melodía, la mayoría de las parejas que se encontraban allí estaban conversando tranquilamente, pero otras más estaban bailando en el centro de la pista._

_Una joven mesera les tomó la orden con rapidez y el rubio se aventuró a preguntar:_

- ¿Te gustaría bailar?

- Bueno...es que no soy muy hábil - _se excusó la castaña._

- Ese no es problema, yo te enseño.

- Pero…es que esa canción… - _Hermione buscaba otra excusa._

- ¿No te gusta? - _comentó él_ - No te preocupes, lo solucionaré.

_Draco se levantó de la mesa y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba de vuelta con una sonrisa, prácticamente arrastrando a Hermione a la pista._

_- Le pedí a los músicos que tocaran una melodía ideal para la ocasión…espero que te guste - dijo él ciñendo la cintura de la gryffindor y acercando su rostro al de ella en un acto de pura intimidad._

_Una dulce canción empezó a sonar…_

_**There is freedom within, there is freedom without**_

_**Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup**_

_**There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost**_

_**But you'll never see the end of the road**_

_**While you're traveling with me**_

**_Hey now, hey now … Don't dream it's over_**

**_Hey now, hey now…When the world comes in_**

**_They come, they come…To build a wall between us_**

_**Don't ever let them win**_

_**Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof**_

_**My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof**_

_**In the paper today tales of war and of waste**_

_**But you turn right over to the T.V. page**_

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta…¿Cómo se llama?

- "Don't dream its over"

- Es hermosa.

- No tanto como tú.

_Ese fue un cumplido sincero que caló en lo más hondo de Hermione, claro…el era Draco "hurón" Malfoy el más maléfico y despreciable de los chicos con los que ella había salido, o eso pensaba hasta ese día…_

_**Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum**_

_**And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart**_

_**Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof**_

_**Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief**_

**_Hey now, hey now … Don't dream it's over_**

**_Hey now, hey now…When the world comes in_**

**_They come, they come…To build a wall between us_**

_**Don't ever let them win**_

- Me muero de ganas de besarte.

_Al menos eso fue lo último que le oyó decir antes de que el rubio capturara por sorpresa su boca llevándola así hasta límites insospechados del placer…_

_No era para menos, a Hermione nunca la habían besado así con tanta dulzura, pasión y necesidad…Parecía que a cada renuencia de ella Draco quería más y más; y al final ella no pudo negárselo, en aquel momento no podría haberle negado nada._

- Por…por favor… ya debemos regresar - _fue la frase que ella logró articular en medio de su turbación._

_El rubio la soltó con cierta resistencia, pidió las bebidas para llevar, pagó la cuanta y salieron del lugar. Callados, mudos, sin poder mirarse a los ojos…_

_Atravesaron la acera, entraron por la oculta puerta dimensional y segundos después se encontraron en Hogsmade frente a la "Casa de los Gritos" y rodeados por la más terrible tormenta eléctrica que recordarían mucho tiempo después… _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Achu¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de refugiarse aquí?

- Que yo recuerde tuya, dijiste que éste era un pasaje seguro para llegar a Howarts.

- ¡No sabía que estaría cerrado! - _refunfuño Hermione por 5ta. vez en esa noche._

- No se por que tenía que hacerle caso a una mujer…

- ¡Ese es el comentario más misógino que te he oído decir! - _exclamó Hermione furiosa_ - De no ser por mí nos estaríamos congelando allá afuera…

- También nos estamos congelando aquí adentro.

- ¡Ush, prefiero ya no discutir contigo, nunca llegamos a ningún lado! - _comentó la castaña dándose media vuelta, sentándose en la vieja e irregular cama que había en la habitación y dándose calor en las manos._

_Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Draco se acercó._

- ¿Lo ves? Te estás congelando - _dijo el Sly tendiéndole su gruesa y fina capa con forro de terciopelo a la Gryffindor._

- Estoy bien. Quédatela.

- Uno quiere ser caballeroso y…

- ¿No has oído decir que la caballerosidad es sólo otra forma de machismo? - _dijo la castaña mordazmente._

- ¡Jamás se puede quedar bien contigo! - _bramó el rubio._

- ¿Tratabas de quedar bien conmigo? - _preguntó ella incrédula._

- Todo el día complaciendo tus exigencias y…

- Gracias. - _lo calló Hermione_ - la verdad es que ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida… - _admitió ella_.

- ¿En serio?

_Hermione asintió._

- La verdad…tengo algo que confesarte. Cuando oí la cita que tu planeaste, me sentí algo abrumada…y decidí hacer algo al respecto; no fue casualidad lo del zoológico, ni lo de las tiendas, de hecho nada…todo lo planee para poder tener mi cita ideal, como siempre la había soñado.

_Draco se quedó mudo de la impresión._

- ¿Esta era tu cita ideal?

- Sí, fue todo tal como yo lo había soñado - _se animo Hermione_ - excepto… - _al ver que estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia se tapó la boca._

- Excepto la compañía ¿no es así?

- Lo siento, no pretendí…

- No Hermione, tu nunca pretendes nada - _masculló el rubio molesto_ - tenías que arruinar un día perfecto con ese comentario.

- Te aseguro que ni un momento del día pensé en Harry…hasta ahora.

_Una expresión sarcástica cubrió el rostro del Sly._

- ¿Ah, sí?

- En serio. - _juró ella_.

- Bien…demuéstramelo.

_Hermione lo miró temerosa._

- ¿C-cómo?

- Bésame.

- ¡Sueñas!

- Bésame como lo hiciste en la cafetería, solo necesito uno para comprobar que era a mí y no a Potter a quien besabas.

- ¡Claro que era a ti! - _gritó indignada_ - no pensé en Harry mientras te besaba.

- Demuéstralo. - _pidió él de nuevo_

_La castaña lo miró con renuencia._

- Bien, pero sólo uno… - _dijo acercando su rostro al de Draco, dándole primero un tibio y excitable beso, suave…casi imperceptible._

- Más… - pidió _el rubio envolviendo con su tenue aliento la garganta de Hermione. Era una sensación tan agradable que ella no se resistió…Un beso llevó a otro, una caricia a otra, pronto se encontraban ambos en la cama recostados; él sin camisa, ella en ropa interior. _

_El contraste del terciopelo negro con el blanco cutis de la chica excitó al rubio, mientras que el roce de la suave tela con la descubierta piel de la castaña embriagó los sentidos de la gryffindor._

_Draco notó que Hermione temblaba, pero no de frío…_

- No tengas miedo. - _le murmuró él al oído mientras deslizaba uno de los tirantes del sostén de Hermione y besaba uno de sus hombros._

- Eres tan hermosa…

_Esa frase jamás cobró tanto sentido_.

- …tan suave, dulce y perfecta. - _completó el mientras dejaba al descubierto los senos de la chica._

- Draco…por favor…- _suplicaba ella cubriéndose presa de la excitación y la vergüenza._

- Dejame verte… - _murmuró el rubio con voz ronca y seductora - ya me cansé de que esto sólo pase en mis sueños. - le sonrió él._

_Hermione dejó que el la viera y no sólo eso, se dejó hacer y permitió que Draco le brindara un mayor placer acariciando y lamiendo sus pechos, uno a la vez, poco a poco…con cadencia y sensualidad._

- Son algo pequeños ¿no? - _fue lo único que ella pudo decir para romper con la tención del momento, mientras que el rubio besaba sus pezones. _

- Son perfectos. - fue _la contestación de Draco._

- Mentiroso… - _balbuceó Hermione antes de caer en un remolino de deleite y goce cuando el rubio mordió su pezón izquierdo._ - Para Draco…Draco…por favor…¡ah. ah…¡Draco!

_El rubio estaba tanto o más excitado que ella._

- No malgastes tus gritos…cariño…pronto necesitarás energía para lo que viene…

_¿Lo que viene? Esa frase fue suficiente para traer a la gryffindor de vuelta a sus cabales… ¡estaba a punto de hacer el amor! y no con cualquier persona ¡con Draco Malfoy! el causante de todas sus desgracias, y eso no era suficiente…¡su primera vez sería en una vieja cama que crujía al menor movimiento! _

_¡No, eso no pasaría nunca!_

- Draco…¡aléjate! - _lo_ _lanzó Hermione lejos de ella_ - Esto no puede pasar, no aquí, no ahora… - "No contigo"

- Entonces ¿dónde y cuándo? - _bramó el rubio molesto_ - ¿Te das cuenta de lo cerca que estuvimos de….?

- Si, precisamente por eso te detuve - _exclamó ella vistiéndose - _Si crees que mi primera vez será en un lugar como este ¡estas delirando!_ - gritó arrojándole a Draco su camisa y su capa - _No se como llegamos a este punto, y mentiría si te dijera que me arrepiento…

_Eso tranquilizó a Draco._

- Pero…

- Pero… - _la alentó él._

- No quiero que sea así, no de este modo.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_No de este modo" Esa era la frase que había terminado la discusión; minutos después Hermione había encontrado una vieja chimenea desde la cual pudieron trasladarse a Howarts por medio de los polvos flu._

_El regreso fue tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de hablar de lo sucedido, Hermione se había despedido con un "Hablaremos mañana a las 5pm en el lago" y había dejado a Draco, molesto, confundido y con deseos de tomar un baño con agua helada._

- Esa maldita mujer… -_ bramaba Draco recorriendo su alcoba como un león enjaulado - _¡ninguna otra se ha resistido tanto!_ - gruñía - _Sólo necesitaba hacerlo una vez con ella, sólo una vez para olvidarla y ahora me sale con que no desea que sea "de ese modo"

_Lo cierto era que el sly estaba molesto por algo más…nadie, ninguna mujer había despertado en el esas ansias, ninguna había exaltado tanto sus sentidos dejándolo con ganas de más. La mayoría de las chicas con las que había estado sólo habían servido por una noche y nada más, algunas ni siquiera habían cubierto sus requerimientos para acostarse con ellas; Hermione en cambio había sobrepasado todas sus expectativas._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Afortunadamente ni Ron ni Ginny descubrieron su mentira; ella llegó a tiempo a su sala común y convivió con sus compañeros como normalmente lo hacía._

_Ron la reprendió por pasar tanto tiempo "en la biblioteca" y Ginny la alentó a que la próxima vez los acompañara a beber unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla en el club de quiromancia._

_La castaña asentía y sonreía, oía pero no escuchaba; estuvo con sus amigos por pocos minutos y luego se disculpó argumentando dolor de cabeza para ir a dormir._

_Pero no durmió…_

_Se pasó horas mirando al techo y meditando sobre lo que había pasado…mejor dicho, sobre lo que había sentido._

_Jamás se había sentido así, tan cálida, tan húmeda…tan excitada. Si Draco Malfoy podía lograr despertar esas sensaciones en ella, estaba perdida._

_Su mayor interrogante era que le respondería a Draco al día siguiente. El sly le había hecho prometer que saldría con él si le demostraba en un día la química que había entre ellos ¡y vaya que se lo había demostrado!_

_Claro que él le había prometido que saldría de esa cita con su cordura intacta y por supuesto que la había perdido._

- Ni hablar…tendré que cumplir mi parte del trato.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **Wow¡que capítulo más candente¿no creen? creo que no tienen por que quejarse porque esta vez puse escenas subidas de tono al por mayor, las traté de cuidar lo más posible para que no resultaran vulgares u ofencivas, espero haberlo logrado.

Si les agradó el capítulo les pediré de todo corazón que me manden uno de esos maravillosos **REVIEWS **que alegran la vida de cada escritor, al menos la mía jajaja :D háganme saber sus comentarios, opiniónes y críticas, pues cada una de ellas me ayuda a mejorar como persona y como escritora.

En fin…ya me estoy poniendo sentimental, espero que esta año nuevo esté colmado de alegrías para todos ustedes, el PROXIMO CAPITULO será el 28 de enero así que paciencia, paciencia ¡y muchos Reviews!

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

Los Reviews del capítulo anterior serán contestados a la brevedad posible, no dejen de checar mi página (el link está en mi profile) lo más probable es que estén este miércoles.

**IMPORTANTE, les tengo un regalo de año nuevo:**

Vayan a la siguiente página http // www . savefile . com / files / 415786 (sin espacios) descarguen el video que hice con todo cariño para ustedes, no es muy grande de tamaño por lo que la calidad es media (lo admito :P)pero espero que lo disfruten y me den sus opiniones. Por cierto, la canción del video es la misma que bailaron Draco y Herm en éste capítulo. 

_Si no pueden abrir el enlace vayan a mi profile y allí estará el link._


	10. El noviazgo ¿ideal?

**Amazing Love**

**X**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambió de escena:** xXxXx**

Pensamientos: " ... "

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Waaaaaa¡Draco, podrías dejar de girar, me estoy mareando! - _gritaba Hermione histérica al rubio, quien segundos después de recibir la respuesta de la castaña la había levantado en brazos, dándole vueltas por toda la habitación._

_Había sido una emoción genuina, un sentimiento de genuina felicidad y éxito había invadido a Draco cuando Hermione le había dado el tan esperado "sí" _

- ¡Lo sabía! - _seguía exclamando el rubio sosteniendo por la cintura a la castaña quien todavía estaba suspendida en el aire._

- Draco…bájame. - _dijo Hermione a modo de advertencia_ - Además te dije que aceptaba con una condición…

- Sí, ya lo sé… - _masculló el rubio despreocupadamente._

- …una falla, un solo error y te olvidas de mí. - _le recordó la castaña_ - Nada de infidelidades, nada de engaños, mentiras o…

- Sí, sí, te dije que ya lo entendí. Seré un novio modelo.

- "Novio" es una palabra algo…

- NOVIO - _recalcó Draco un tanto molesto_ - esa es la palabra correcta.

- Pero…

- Nada de "peros" para mañana el resto del colegio lo sabrá y no podrás negarlo.

- ¡No pensaba negarlo! - _exclamó la Gryffindor ofendida. -_ Pero…¿y tus padres?

- Están tan lejos y tan ocupados que para cuando se enteren ya habré pensado en algo.

- Bien… - _aceptó la castaña renuente._

- Bien, como todo a quedado perfectamente claro creo que es tiempo de que beses a tu novio…

- ¿Estás seguro? - _preguntó Hermione medio en broma, medio enserio_.

- A menos que te obligue, recuerda que tus pies aún no están tocando el piso.

- Creí que flotaba a causa de la emoción - _dijo ella con sarcasmo._

- Muy graciosa Herm…te recuerdo que en la Casa de los Gritos estuvimos hicimos mucho más que besarnos… - _dijo el rubio mirándola lascivamente._

_La castaña se sonrojó profusamente._

- Basta Draco -_ pidió_ _Hermione intentando bajar de los brazos del Sly._

- ¿Basta qué? - _preguntó el con inocencia._

- Deja de verme así…

- ¿Cómo?

- Como si me desnudaras

- Es curioso que lo digas, justo eso es lo que quiero hacer… - _le susurró el rubio al oído momentos antes de hundir su rostro en el cuello de la castaña y empezar a comerla a besos._

- Detente…estamos en la Sala de Prefectos, alguien podría venir - _vociferaba entrecortadamente Hermione en medio de oleadas de placer._

- Calma, nadie llegará; los otros están haciendo la inspección por los pasillos del cuarto piso, tardarán al menos media hora más. - _masculló Draco depositando a Hermione en uno de los mullidos sillones de la Sala y besándola de nuevo; esta vez en la frente, los párpados, las mejillas, los labios…_

- Ahhhh!!!!!!

- ¡Rayos! - _maldijo el rubio entre dientes por la repentina interrupción._

- Hermione…Malfoy... - _empezó Ginny._

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! - _completó Ron._

_Hermione vio a sus amigos y a Draco alternadamente; era presa de la culpabilidad…ahora sí que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- …Y eso fue lo que paso.

_Hermione terminó de dar su explicación no sin antes haber impedido que Ron le rompiera la cara a Draco._

- ¡Esto es tu culpa imbécil! Por tu culpa Hermione nos mintió, ahora se someterá al escrutinio y vergüenza públicos.

- …no me ayudes tanto Ron. - _musitó la castaña_

- Será mejor que tu no hables Herm - _la silenció el pelirrojo furioso - no puedo creer que seas tan tonta…_

- ¡Ey, le vuelves a hablar así y te juró que te golpearé tan fuerte que incluso tus nietos lo sentirán! - _Hermione se apresuró, y por segunda vez evitó la inminente pelea que se avecinaba; está vez Ginny también ayudó deteniendo a su hermano._

_Ron empezó a reír, tal vez a causa de su propia rabia, de su propia impotencia…la había perdido, la había_ perdido otra vez y esta vez no frente a Harry Potter, sino frente a Draco Malfoy.

- Al menos es lo suficiente hombre como para defenderte Hermione…

- Herm¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? - _preguntó Ginny afligida._

_La castaña se acercó a su amiga y tomó sus manos entre las de ella._

- A penas lo decidí ayer, pensaba decírselos, pero ustedes nos...

- Los interrumpimos. - _completó Ron con un sombrío gesto en el rostro._

- No interrumpieron - _se apresuró Hermione._

- Si interrumpieron - _la contradijo Draco._

- El caso es que iba a decírselos, no sabía como hacerlo, pero sin duda no esperaba que fuera de ésta manera…

- Herm, tu ya eres lo suficientemente madura para saber lo que haces, pero ¿en verdad crees que esto es lo correcto?

_La castaña volteó a ver al rubio por unos momentos y analizó la situación; cierto, tal vez no lo amaba con adoración, pero que sentía algo por él…eso era definitivo, de otra manera como se explicaba que momentos antes fuera precisamente ella quien pusiera sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y profundizara más en el beso, sólo así se explicaba que hubiera estado a punto de entregarse a él en la Casa de los Gritos (algo que desde luego omitió decirles a sus amigos), sólo eso explicaba lo que estaba a punto de responder:_

- Estoy segura. - _dijo con firmeza. _

_Ron dio la vuelta, molesto, tanto como no lo había estado en toda su vida._

- Bien, si esa es tu decisión Herm…

_La castaña levantó la vista hasta su amigo quien conducía a su hermana a la salida._

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo apruebas? - _preguntó ella esperanzada._

- Eso quiere decir…que hagas lo que te venga en gana. - _respondió el pelirrojo frustrado y furioso, llevándose a Ginny con él y azotando la puerta tras de sí._

- Tranquilízate. - _la animó Draco._ - Ellos lo entenderán.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

- No, no lo entenderán; y aunque lo hagan…ya nada volverá a ser como antes. - _concluyó la castaña momentos antes de abrazar a su novio ocultar su cabeza en el protector regazo de su novio…rompiendo en llorar._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Ese día Draco pasó su primera prueba como novio, soportó estoicamente por dos horas su llanto, acariciándole el pelo y murmurándole palabras dulces; quien lo hubiera visto no habría reconocido en él al déspota slytherin que solía hacerle la vida imposible, al chico egoísta, malvado y egocéntrico…habrían visto algo más…_

- "Es un buen chico" -_ pensó Hermione momentos antes de despedirse de él con un fugaz beso en los labios y volver a su habitación._

- Nos veremos mañana en el Gran Comedor, quiero que nos sentemos juntos para desayunar.

- ¿Frente a todos?

- Claro. -_ respondió el rubio brindándole una sonrisa digna de un millón de dólares (o galeones) a su novia - _Mañana serás presentada oficialmente

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_¿Presentada oficialmente¿Qué quería decir con exactitud esa frase? más le hubiera valido a Hermione salir huyendo cuando se encontraba en el umbral del Gran Comedor, sola…sin amigos, completamente desprotegida._

- Por aquí Hermione… -_ pero cuando Draco le tendió la mano la castaña olvidó sus inhibiciones_

_Las murmuraciones empezaron._

_Nadie podía creer la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos; ni alumnos ni maestros podían dar crédito a lo que veían, Draco Malfoy se estaba comportando no sólo amable, sino completamente considerado y cariñoso con Hermione Granger, quien a su vez le retribuía con dulces sonrisas; quien los viera pensaría que eran una pareja enamorada y pese a que todo el alumnado los observaba, nadie creía que estuvieran verdaderamente enamorados._

- Miren…-_ murmuró uno de los hermanos Craven - _Granger se está sentando en la mesa de los H4…

- ¿Va a desayunar con ellos?_ - preguntó alguien de Ravenclaw_

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Es una lagartona… - _comentó una chica de slytherin envidiosa._

- No me digan que ellos dos son…

_Antes de que terminara el último comentario, las dudas se disiparon...Draco tomó a Hermione con firmeza por la cintura, y suave pero apasionadamente la besó…la besó de tal manera que hizo que las rodillas de ella se doblaran y el rubio la sujetara para finalmente ayudarla a sentarse, no sin antes robarle otro beso._

- ¡Draco! -_ lo reprendió Hermione_

- ¿Qué? -_ preguntó él - _no tiene nada de malo que bese a mi novia ¿o sí?_ - preguntó pidiendo la opinión del resto de los H4, incluyendo a Harry, quien también se encontraba allí._

- ¡Enhorabuena! -_ los felicitó Cedric._

- No creímos que fuera verdad lo que ayer nos dijo Draco, pero ahora veo que sí lo es. - _comentó Terry dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio y empezando a bromear con él._

Instintivamente Hermione buscó con la mirada a Harry, esperando su aprobación.

- Felicidades a ambos -_ dijo el ojiverde sonriendo, aunque con un dejo de melancolía._

- " Con que esa es su reacción "_ - pensó Hermione un tanto molesta - _"pues bien, si Harry no tiene sangre en las venas y todo el mundo murmura a mis espaldas, entonces démosles algo de que hablar…"

- Gracias Harry -_ respondió la castaña con la mayor frialdad que pudo - _Draco, acércate…tienes una mancha en la cara -_ se pretextó ella._

_- _¿Sí, dónde? -_ preguntó él acercándose._

- Aquí…_ - le respondió besándole la comisura de los labios, más atrevida de lo que había sido en toda su vida._

_El rubio sonrió._

_- _Wow…no pensé que fueras tan audaz "cariño" - _bromeó él devolviéndole el beso y con una caricia desabrochó los primeros botones de la túnica de la castaña. Frente a todos._

_Un carraspeó a sus espaldas los interrumpió. Era Mc Gonagall._

- Profesora… - _musitó Hermione pálida y avergonzada_.

- Señorita Granger, joven Malfoy…no creo que esté sea el momento ni lugar apropiado para sus … - _la mujer se detuvo a buscar la frase adecuada_ - demostraciones de amor.

- Lo sabemos, no volverá a pasar - _respondió la castaña abrochando su túnica y apartando a Draco._

- Eso espero… - _dijo Mc Gonagall con sequedad antes de marcharse._

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. - _propuso Draco_ - Hoy no compartimos ninguna clase y quisiera estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible.

- Esta bien. - _aceptó Hermione secundándolo, tras ver que su "exhibición" no había inmutado en lo más mínimo. _

_Antes de salir del comedor la castaña dirigió un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor ; Ginny le desvió la mirada y Ron ni siquiera la vio._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Ginny? - le preguntó Hermione a un grupo de chicas de primero de camino a la sala común, tras la última clase del día - no la ha visto desde el desayuno…

- Lo sentimos, no la hemos visto.

- Nosotras sí. - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Mildred Bullstrod.

- ¿Sí, dónde?

La sly miró a sus dos amigas con algo de malicia en los ojos.

- Iba camino al bosque prohibido.

- Imposible. Ginny nunca iría al bosque prohibido. - respondió Hermione dándoles la espalda - seguramente fue a ver a Hagrid - musitó para sí.

- Es una tonta… - comentó Mildred.

- Que mala eres…si nos acaban de avisar que hay un monstruo suelto. - comentó otra con malicia.

- Sí, pero a ella no.

Las tres "arpías" comenzaron a reír.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Ginny…¡Ginny¿Dónde estás? - _gritaba la castaña en las penumbras del bosque prohibido, tras haber visitado la cabaña de Hagrid sin encontrar a nadie _- ¡Ginny! - "Si algo le sucediera…"

_El bosque estaba más oscuro y tenebroso que nunca; un viento gélido soplaba entre los árboles helándole los huesos. Además había tropezado con una rama luxándose el tobillo, por lo que caminaba el doble de despacio._

- Qu-que fr-frío… - _tartamudeaba Hermione -_ "Me estoy sofocando. Si no encuentro a Ginny rápido ella podría…"

_La gryffindor estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató que una enorme figura tras de ella se acercaba, hasta que…_

- ¡¡¡¡¡ Ahhhhhh !!!!!!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Miren, está despertando!

- Hermione…

_La castaña abrió poco a poco los ojos, adaptándose a la luz, al oír las voces de sus amigos sonrió._

- Ron… - _su mirada se posó en la pelirroja_ - ¿Ginny? - murmuró como si no lo creyera - me alegra que estés bien. - _suspiró_

- ¡Oh, Herm…! - _exclamó la chica lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga_ - esas malditas arpías te mintieron, yo nunca salí del colegio ¿cómo pudiste creerles?

- Aún si ellas decían mentiras tenía que arriesgarme…podrías haber corrido peligro.

- ¡Vaya tonta! - _gritó furioso Draco, quien estaba oculto en una esquina de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, irascible._

- Draco… - _masculló Hermione con debilidad, sonriéndole…cuanto le alegraba volver a verlo._

- ¿Podrían dejarnos solos? - _pidió el rubio tajante._

_A Hermione le pareció raro que Ron ni siquiera discutiera y saliera tranquilamente de la enfermería junto con Ginny._

_El rubio vagó unos minutos por la habitación sin decir palabra, como intentando calmarse. Finalmente tomó un poco de aire y se sentó en la cama donde ella estaba._

- Hermione… - _empezó calmado_ - ¡¡tienes idea de lo que me has hecho pasar¡casi me muero de la preocupación! de no ser por esas niñas de primero que oyeron la conversación de Mildred y las otras yo no sabría donde estabas¡podrías haberte lastimado, podrías haber muerto!

_El rubio estaba agitado, Hermione no podía descifrar a que se debía su conmoción, si al enojo o a la angustia._

- Pero no lo hice… - _musitó ella tomándole la mano con ternura._

_Draco respondió a su gesto con un inesperado abrazo, sujetándola como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella fuera a desaparecer._

- Pude haberte perdido…ahora que al fin te tengo. - _le susurró apretándola más contra su pecho - _cuando me enteré de que habías ido al bosque prohibido, sentí que me ahogaba, la preocupación no me dejaba respirar, fui corriendo y cuando por fin te encontré…estabas tirada, y ese monstruo te tenía sujeta…

- ¿Tú me salvaste? - _dedujo ella._

- ¿Quién más?

- Gracias. - _logró decir la castaña._

- No quiero tu agradecimiento - respondió él - lo que quiero es que nunca, jamás vuelvas a ir a ningún lado sin avisarme…tengo que mantenerte bien vigilada. - _bromeó un poco Draco tras haber desahogado su enojo, impotencia y preocupación - Si hubiera alguna forma de que viviéramos juntos…_

_Tal comentario hizo enrojecer a la castaña._

- Eres muy exagerado; esto no volverá a pasar.

- Claro que no volverá a pasar, no después de que mande a esas brujas lo más lejos que pueda de Howarts.

_Hermione decidió no tomar en serio ese comentario._

- Bromeas…

- No, no bromeo…para estas horas esas tres deben de estar empacando para irse directo a Beauxbaton. Debería hecho que las expulsaran, pero eso habría llevado más tiempo.

- No puedes tener tanto poder como para lograr un traslado en tan pocas horas, además sus padres…

- Shh… - _la calmó Draco_ - no te alteres... - _dijo abrazándola de nuevo_ - comprende que un Malfoy puede obtener lo que quiera…lo que sea.

_Esas palabras estremecieron a Hermione._

- Pero no me parece que…

- ¡No empieces a decir que no deseas que ellas se vayan! te han hecho la vida imposible por 6 años, casi te matan ¡¿y no deseas que se vayan?!

- No tienes que ser tan drástico.

- Hermione… - _dijo tomándola por la cara_ - esto no es un juego. Esas malditas deben irse, no permitiré que sigan lastimándote.

_¿Así se suponía que era Draco enamorado¿en verdad la quería? … No, él sólo la consideraba como su propiedad, era por eso y sólo por eso que él tomaba medidas tan extremas: un Malfoy siempre cuidaba de su propiedad._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Las tres "arpías" se fueron de Howarts, y ni las rabietas de sus poderosos padres pudieron contra la influencia que la familia Malfoy poseía dentro de Howarts, de alguna forma todo pareció solucionarse…_

_Como por un hechizo la vida retomó su curso, todo volvió a la normalidad e incluso a raíz de su accidente Hermione y los hermanos Weasley se volvieron más unidos que nunca. Ron seguía detestando a Draco, pero ahora hacía el esfuerzo de soportarlo e incluso lo respetaba como persona, después de todo se lo había ganado luego de salvarle la vida por segunda vez a su adorada Hermione._

_Parecería increíble, pero Draco era cada día mejor novio y Hermione lo quería cada día más; y cada día más disfrutaban maratones continuos de besos, caricias, platicas, paseos, bromas, abrazos, risas, detalles…en fin, todo lo que hace una pareja normal e incluso enamorada. _

_La castaña procuraba en lo posible evitar ver al ojiverde, se ocultaba y cuando no lo hacía intentaba estar acompañada de Draco, ellos habían establecido una especie de "rutina" se veían, conversaban, se besaban por horas en el sillón de la sala de prefectos, iban a clases tomados de la mano…Sí, parecía que cada día estaban más unidos, pero…¿porqué ella no podía olvidar a Harry? _

_Estaba segura de estarse enamorando del Sly, de eso no había duda, pero su confusión aumentaba cada vez que sentía su corazón desbocado al ver a Harry ¡¿qué rayos le pasaba?!_

- Fuuuu… - _suspiró Hermione._

- Hola bonita - _dijo una voz a sus espaldas a la vez que unos labios la besaban tras la oreja_ - que suspiro… - _comentó Draco tras saludar a su novia_ - ¿porqué tan pensativa?

- No, no es nada…estaba pensando que justo mañana cumplimos 2 meses. - _se sacó Hermione de la manga._

_Draco la miró penetrantemente con sus ojos color acero._

- Era hoy.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hoy es cuando cumplimos 2 meses, no mañana ¿lo olvidaste?

- No, claro que no - _respondió Hermione pálida _- me debí de haber confundido con el calendario, nunca lo olvidaría.

_El rubio la volvió a ver con suspicacia. Debía quitarse esos estúpidos celos e inseguridades de la cabeza, pero Hermione estaba tan extraña…seguía siendo una chica dura y testaruda, pero a raíz de su accidente había adquirido un alo de dulzura y vulnerabilidad, él sentía deseos de protegerla, aun contra su propia voluntad su ser entero reaccionaba al verla en peligro, al verla triste o angustiada…_

_Desde que la salvó su relación había mejorado de manera insospechada; Hermione se convirtió en la chica que cualquier hombre desearía para sí, era dulce, amorosa y cada día se ponía más linda. A pesar de su plan inicial de poseerla y después dejarla, ahora eso era lo que menos deseaba; él se esforzaba por complacerla hasta en lo más mínimo, temeroso por perderla. Pero ahora sentía que la estaba perdiendo, su rival no tenía forma física, era solo un ideal, un pensamiento, una fantasía…sabía que su rival era el recuerdo, la imagen de Harry que aún continuaba viva en el corazón de Hermione, y eso lo mataba._

_Día con día a la par de su amor por la castaña, aumentaba su odio por Harry Potter._

**Continuará...

* * *

**

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Que gusto que estén dándose una vuelta por aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, quienes sigan la historia original se habrán dado cuenta que este fic se ha separado de ella, llegará un punto donde vuelvan a unirse, pero ¿no les da gusto que Draco y Herm sean al fin una pareja? digo después de tantos problemas ya se merecían un premio muajaja, los hago sufrir demasiado.

En fin, la tranquilidad es relativa, veremos a que problemas se enfrentan en el PRÓXIMO CAPITULO que por cierto, será el 14 de febrero (un día muuuuy romántico) así que paciencia, más paciencia ¡y muchos REVIEWS! porque recuerden que sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias y hasta tomatazos son especiales y valiosos para mí.

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

Los Reviews del capítulo anterior estarán contestados pasado mañana en mi página (el link está en mi profile), no dejen de checar las diferentes recomendaciones y enlaces que allí les dejo :D

IMPORTANTE,** les recuerdo que como regalo de año nuevo hice un videoclip con todo cariño para ustedes, **para descargarlo vayan a la siguiente página http // www . savefile . com / files / 415786 (sin espacios) para que no ocupara mucho espacio la calidad es media :P lo admito...pero espero que lo disfruten y me den sus opiniones.

_Si no pueden abrir el enlace vayan a mi profile y allí estará el link._


	11. Los Granger

**Amazing Love**

**XI**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambió de escena:** xXxXx**

Pensamientos: " ... "

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ey Hermione, Ginny¿Oyeron la noticia?

_Quien gritaba era Lavander Brown y cuando oyeron la pregunta de la chica, ambas amigas negaron con la cabeza._

- ¿Cuál noticia?

- ¡Cho Chang volvió!

- ¿Volvió de Francia? - _preguntó Hermione sorprendida_ - ¿Cuándo?

- ¡Hoy mismo! en estos momentos está en el campo de Quidditch saludando a los H4, oí decir que dejó la escuela ¡y está comprometida!

_Esa revelación sorprendió a Hermione, pero no menos a Ginny._

- ¿Con quién? - _preguntó la pelirroja._

- Con un tal Pierre D'Audremont al parecer es el hijo de un diplomático muy importante, es guapo y aunque no tiene tanta fortuna como la familia de Cho, ambas familias aprueban el matrimonio. - _comentó Lavander_

- Wow... - _fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione ante tal revelación; tal vez la mayor revelación para ella fue que no sintió nada en especial al enterarse de la noticia...ni temor por el regreso de Cho, ni alivio por su inminente matrimoni; tal vez eso significaba que..._¿sería verdad? - _se preguntó_ - ¡Ya no amaba a Harry!

- Bien, debo irme...¡tengo que ser la primera en contar éste notición!

_Lavander se alejó y mientras Hermione asimilaba la revelación de sus nuevos sentimientos, al parecer Ginny también hacía lo mismo._

- Ginny...Ginny ¿que tienes? - _preguntó la castaña preocupada._

- Nada, nada...- _la tranquilizó la pelirroja_ - es sólo que me sorprendí por la noticia - _Ginny parecía agitada y nerviosa_ - sabes, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego en la Sala Común ¿sí?

- Pero ¿no ibas a acompañarme a ver a Draco?

- No puedo, mejor ve tu sola. - _se despidió Ginny corriendo en dirección opuesta._

- Que rara está...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Me alero que hayas regresado Cho.

- Para de repetirlo Cedric - _rió la chica_ - ¿y tú Harry estás feliz porqué regresé?

- Ya te he dicho que sí... - _susurró Harry cariñosamente - y también me alegro por tu próximo matrimonio._

_La espontánea felicitación del ojiverde turbó a Cho. Así que era verdad ... Harry la había olvidado. Él ya no la amaba._

- No pongas esa cara Cho... - _masculló Terry_ - a nosotros también nos sorprendió la actitud de Harry, pero de unas semanas para acá él está cada día más sonriente, no me sorprendería que ya tuviera una linda amiguita oculta. - _bromeó el chico_

_Draco se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, pero no había pasado por alto el sutil, aunque certero comentario que hizo Terry. ¿Y si la chica a la que se refería era Hermione? No, eso no podía ser, aunque...eso explicaría su extraño comportamiento._

- Me alegro por ti Harry _- comentó Cho fingiendo, desde luego._

- Y yo por ti Cho _- respondió el ojiverde dándole un abrazo fraternal a la chica, como si fuera una despedida a su primer amor_ - Espero que seas feliz en tu matrimonio.

- Sí, claro que lo seré - _comentó ella limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos - aunque esperaremos 6 meses más para casarnos, hasta que cumpla 17 años y sea mayor de edad_ (N/A: desde luego, en el mundo mágico)

- Me parece bien - _dijo Terry_ - pero aun eres muy joven.

- No hables como mi padre. - _rió Cho_

- Te hablaré como quiera jovencita.

_El grupo de amigos empezó a reír; todo volvía a ser como en los viejos tiempos…_

- Draco…

- ¡Herm! - _el rubio sonrió apresurándose para abrazar a su chica_ (N/A: me gustó como sonó eso)

- Oí que Cho había vuelto y quise venir a saludarla.

- Hola Hermione, te ves bien. - _saludó Cho cortésmente._

- Tu también, estás radiante, supongo que es por el matrimonio - _la halagó la castaña sinceramente. _

- Que rápido vuelan las noticias…supongo que fue Lavander.

_Ambas se miraron con complicidad y comenzaron a reír._

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - _preguntó Hermione entre carcajadas._

- Lo supuse… - _respondió Cho, también entre risas._

_La brecha entre ellas, había quedado zanjada. Las heridas habían sanado._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Me alegra que Cho y tú al fin sean verdaderas amigas.

- Si, a mi también - _respondió la gryffindor acurrucándose en los brazos del sly._

_Draco la miró con detenimiento, como buscando algo en ella._

- ¿Qué pasa? - _preguntó la castaña incómoda ante la mirada del rubio._

- ¿Esto significa lo que creo que significa?

_Hermione le sonrió._

- Pues no sé que es lo que tu crees que "esto" significa. - _dijo imitando el tono del sly._

- No juegues conmigo linda - _dijo Draco asiéndole cosquillas en el abdomen a Hermione; logrando retenerla contra el cómodo sillón en el que se encontraban._ - Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Al fin lo olvidaste?

_Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, pero respondió con la mayor honestidad que pudo._

- Uno nunca puede olvidar a su primer amor, mucho menos cuando lo ve a diario - _una mueca se dibujó en el rostro del rubio_ - pero cuando conoces a alguien más, alguien verdaderamente especial y te enamoras de esa persona, cualquier amor del pasado se queda allí: en el pasado, y de convierte sólo en un bello recuerdo. - _la sonrisa de Draco le indicó a la castaña que había acertado en su respuesta._

- ¿En verdad crees que soy especial?

_Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa besando con ternura la frente del rubio._

- Desde luego, nunca había conocido a un chico tan lindo y arrogante.

_Draco se fingió herido._

- Con que sí ¿eh? me temo que me has obligado a demostrarte que no sólo puedo ser adorablemente egocéntrico…

- ¿Ah, no? - _preguntó la gryffindor alzando una ceja._

- No. También soy un especialista en esto… - _y sin más palabras empezó un ataque de besos y cosquillas que inundó de risas la habitación._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Los días que siguieron a la visita de Cho fueron felices, el Director y unos cuantos maestros tuvieron que salir de improviso para ir a un congreso donde se reunirían algunos de los más renombrados magos y hechiceros del mundo mágico; se suponía que los alumnos ya no tendrían vacaciones hasta el fin del ciclo escolar, pero resultó verdaderamente magnífico que este suceso les diera a los alumnos el tan deseado descanso, sería una semana sin maestros ni clases; como no habría suficiente personal en la escuela, Dumbledore exhortó a los alumnos a que fueran a pasar unos días con sus padres, en sus respectivas casas._

_Harry se quedaría con Hagrid, pues de ningún modo pensaba pasar una semana entera con sus detestables tíos, Cedric y Terry irían juntos a E.U.A para "conquistar chicas norteamericanas", Ron y Ginny regresarían por unos días a "La madriguera" y habían invitado a Hermione para que los acompañara, aunque la castaña se rehusó argumentando que lo que más deseaba era regresar a su casa en la costa y ver a sus padres._

- ¿Porqué mejor no nos quedamos aquí? Pocos alumnos se quedarán, tendremos suficiente privacidad...

- No sé lo que estás pensando Draco, pero lo sospecho por esa mirada tuya - _rió Hermione _- y aunque suene delicioso y tentador tener tiempo para nosotros solos, temo que debo rechazar tu oferta…deseo ver a mis padres, enserio.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Muy segura.

- Entonces iré contigo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oíste.

- Estás loco, no puedo llevar un chico a casa.

- ¿Porqué no?

- Porque no. Mi padre se pondría histérico y empezaría a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, nunca he llevado a mis novios a casa -_ al ver la mirada turbia de Draco, rectificó_ - no es que haya tenido muchos, pero jamás les he presentado a mis padres los chicos con los que he salido.

- Que mejor que yo sea el primero -_ insistió el rubio_

- Vamos, sólo serán unos días, no puedo llevarte.

- No soy una mascota a la que debas llevar contigo - _se enojó el sly_ - puedo ir a dónde yo quiera, y si decido ir a la misma ciudad donde viven tus padres nadie puede impedírmelo.

- ¡Detesto cuando te pones en ese plan!

- Y yo detesto que tú vayas con tus padres en vez de pasar estos días conmigo; pero la solución es muy simple…

- ¿No te rendirás, cierto?

- No lo haré.

- ¡Ush, te odio! - _resopló la castaña con el tono de una niña caprichosa._

- Puedo vivir con ello. - _bromeó Draco_

- ¿En serio? - _preguntó Hermione sardónica_ - ¿Qué pasaría si un día te pidiera que te alejaras para siempre de mi?

- Nunca lo haría.

- ¿Nunca?

- Jamás. Te seguiría a donde quiera que fueras, te perseguiría ya fuera al cielo o al infierno; nunca podrías deshacerte de mí. - _afirmó con seriedad._

_Hermione guardó silencio, un tanto perturbada._

- A veces dices unas cosas que asustan… - _intentó cambiar el tema _- Será mejor que vayas a preparar tu maleta, me voy en una hora y no pienso esperarte.

- Estaré listo en 20 minutos. - _exclamó el rubio emocionado._

- Tu tiempo corre… - _suspiró Hermione._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Muñequita…

- ¡Papi!

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, no te esperábamos - _comentó la madre de la castaña, sorprendida al abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con su hija, pero igualmente yendo a abrazarla._

- Tuvimos unos días en el colegio y decidimos venir..los extrañaba - _exclamó Hermione abrazando de nuevo a su sonriente padre._

- ¿Porqué hablas en plural? - _preguntó su madre._

- Bueno, es que…-_Hermione volteó a ver la puerta_ - quiero presentarles a alguien.

- Sr. Granger - _saludó Draco_ - Sra. Granger - _mostró una sonrisa de 1 millón de dólares_ - mucho gusto en conocerlos.

_Los padres de Hermione se voltearon a ver el uno al otro. Su madre sonreía; su padre en cambio tenía el ceño fruncido._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡¿Tu novio?!

- Papá, no tienes porque gritar.

- ¿Cómo esperas que no grite? Mi hija, mi niñita está saliendo con un…un…¡rebelde!

_Hermione, su madre y Draco tuvieron que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada. _

- Cariño…no seas tan sobre protector

- Lo siento Jane, pero ¿cómo quieres que me ponga cuando me entero de que el primer novio formal de nuestra hija es el mismo chico que le ha estado haciendo la vida imposible durante casi 6 años?

- Pero Draco ya nos explicó como sucedieron las cosas… - _lo defendió la madre de Hermione, quien había caído rendida ante el encanto del rubio._

- …y como me enamoré de su hija.

- De MI princesa - _lo corrigió el padre de Hermione en tono sobre protector._

- ¡Papá!

- Querido, será mejor que disfrutemos de la compañía de Hermi - _dijo cariñosamente su madre_ - Draco, olvída este interrogatorio, siempre serás bienvenido en éste casa - _continuó limando asperezas y eludiendo a su marido quien prefirió ya no discutir._

_La castaña le sonrió a su novio indicándole que había pasado la prueba._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡No vayan!

- Lo sentimos hija, pero es 14 de febrero ya sabes lo que eso significa…es la mejor época del año para nosotros…

_Hermione sabía que el día de San Valentín era uno de los más productivos para los dentistas, todos querían lucir una bella dentadura para ese día por lo que el consultorio de sus padres se atiborraba de citas._

- Lo sé, pero…

- No podemos cancelar las citas con nuestros pacientes…

- Sí, lo entiendo, pero Draco y yo regresaremos a Howarts en un par de días, quería estar con ustedes un poco más. Si al menos pudieran regresar esta misma noche… - _suspiró Hermione._

- Después tenemos que hacer un viaje a Brightown para recoger los nuevos aparatos para el consultorio.

_Draco reconfortó a la castaña._

- Vamos Hermione, la pasaremos bien…

- Espero que no demasiado bien - _dijo el Sr. Granger en tono de advertencia._

- Papá tu nunca cambiarás - _sonrió Hermione abrazando a su padre y madre - los voy a extrañar._

- Nosotros también cariño. - _dijo la Sra. Granger_ - Ya nos vamos, cierren bien la casa antes de que regresen a Howarts, nuestros teléfonos están junto a la mesa de la cocina, no se desvelen demasiado y…

- Si, si mamá, no se preocupen tanto… - ahora era la propia Hermione quien los apuraba - les enviaré lechuzas y los veré de nuevo dentro de un par de meses ¿sí?

_Sus padres volvieron a abrazarla._

- Genial cariño, adiós…

- ¡Hasta luego, cuídense!

_En cuanto vio que el auto de los padres de Hermione se alejaba, Draco tomo a la castaña por la cintura y la hizo girar._

- Ahh…¡Draco! - _gritó sonriente y sorprendida la castaña. - ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- Creí que nunca se irían - respondió él sinceramente. -_ Al fin estamos solos…

**Continuará …

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos y todas! Muuuuy feliz San Valentín :D espero que me perdonen por dejar hasta aquí el capítulo muajaja…y también por actualizar hasta estas horas ¡en México aún es 14 de febrero! ;D

En éste capítulo conocimos al sobre protector padre de Herm, y además nos enteramos de que nuestra querida castaña ¡al fin se desenamoró de Harry! (jajaja¿no suena gracioso?)

He de confesar que el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero me paso algo muy feo, me robaron mi teléfono móvil, no fue de manera violenta, gracias al cielo, sólo recibí un pequeño arañazo, de hecho fue más el coraje que el susto que me llevé; eso me quitó la inspiración … :( sniff…

En fin, espero que les gustara el capítulo, ya saben que si así fue me encantaría recibir sus SUPERCALIFRAGILISTIOESPIRALIDOSOS **¡REVIEWS!** vamos…es día de San Valentín ;D

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

Acabo de empezar el 2do. semestre en la universidad (¡yupie!) pero estoy extremadamente ocupada (¡buuu!) así que mejor les daré la fecha el PROXIMO CAPITULO será el: 7 de marzo, y les adelanto que tendrá escenas muuuy candentes, quizás algo más… así que…¡hasta muy pronto!


	12. Una noche inolvidable

**Amazing Love**

**XII**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambió de escena:** xXxXx**

Pensamientos: " ... "

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-_ Al fin estamos solos…

- Oh, oh…temo que te equivocas Draco - _masculló una voz detrás de la puerta._

- ¡Ahhh¿Quiénes son ustedes? - _gritó Hermione asustada, aún en los brazos de Draco y no era para menos…3 extraños sujetos estaban en SU casa y tenían cara de pocos amigos._

- Cuando me enteré que el heredero de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy, no me lo podía creer… - _continuó el mayor de los tres, como si no hubiera siquiera oído a la castaña; el era un hombre atractivo de unos 25 años, pero con una mirada tan feroz que hubiera podido congelar a una estatua. Luego de mirar con desprecio a su alrededor, se acercó a Hermione tomándola por la barbilla._

_Ella sólo se repegó más a su novio, intentando ocultar su impotencia…_

- ¿¡Quién rayos son ustedes!? - _volvió a preguntar, haciendo que el rubio la bajara de sus brazos, dejándola al fin en el suelo._

- No nena, nosotros somos los que hacemos las preguntas, no tú. - _le respondió otro de los tipos - Explícale Draco..._

_La castaña volteó la vista a su novio._

- ¿Los conoces?

- Son los "matones" de mi padre.

_Hermione palideció._

- No Draco, preferimos que nos llames "ayudantes" - _dijo uno el tercer tipo._

- ¡Cállate Ryan! - _gritó el rubio exasperado._

- ¡Ey, Draco! Podrás ser el hijo del jefe, pero no puedes darnos órdenes y por si no te has dado cuenta¡ahora nosotros tenemos la sartén por el mango! - _continuó Phillip, el segundo chico mientras jalaba a Hermione por el cabello, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor._

_Draco intentó detenerlo, pero ya era tarde. El chico sacó una navaja suiza y despacio, con destreza roso con suavidad la garganta de Hermione, haciéndola temblar, sin herirla dirijió la navaja hacia el rebelde cabello castaño de ella y le cortó algunos de sus rizos._

_Al ver esto el rubio sin poderlo aguantar más, se fue a puñetazos contra Phillip; pero el mayor lo detuvo._

- ¡Suéltenla¡Quítenle sus sucias manos de encima!

- Wow...sí que debe ser una chica muy especial...- _murmuró el mayor_ - jamás te habíamos visto tan furioso.

- "Furioso" será poco para describirme cuando termine con ustedes si se atreven a hacerle algo. Tóquenla una vez más y mañana amanecerán fríos.

_Donald, el mayor de los tres tembló inconscientemente; Draco era digno hijo de Lucius Malfoy, cuando hacía una amenaza no cesaba hasta cumplirla._

- Suéltala Phillip. - _ordenó Donald._

_El chico la soltó, empujándola a los brazos de Draco. Hermione sollozó contra su voluntad, presa del pánico. Se sentía tan vulnerable..._

- Calma... - _musitó el rubio consolando a la castaña, quien temblaba en sus brazos._

- Esto es sólo una advertencia Draco, tu padre ya sabe lo de tu relación con ésta...lindura, y no está nada feliz.

- Nos pidió que te "visitáramos" y te dijéramos que si no querías que esto se repitiera, lo mejor sería que fueras directamente a hablar con él.

_Al ver el estado en como habían dejado a Hermione, el rubio ni lo dudó._

- ¿Cuándo y dónde?

- Mañana, en la mansión Malfoy, al atardecer, procura no llegar tarde.

- Seré puntual. - _respondió Draco estrellando su puño en la puerta cuando los "matones" se fueron._

_Al regresar a la casa, el rubio no sólo se encontró con una castaña temblorosa en el sillón; sino también con una mujer que exigía explicaciones..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿¡Porqué no me habías dicho que tu padre ya había descubierto lo nuestro!? - _exigió saber Hermione después de que el rubio le contara toda la historia._

- No quería preocuparte.

- ¡No querías preocuparme¡¿Qué crees que fue esto, un día de campo¡Casi me muero del susto!

_Draco envolvió a la castaña entre sus brazos._

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto… - _murmuró besando sus labios, su frente, sus mejillas, acariciando con temblorosos dedos el cabello de Hermione, ahora esquilado._

_La castaña desahogó su importancia llorando en el hombro del rubio; olvidando su enojo._

- Supongo que ya no tendrás ganas de hacer el amor. - _bromeó el rubio haciendo cara de frustración._

_Sin poderlo evitar, Hermione rió._

- Ese será tu castigo por ocultarme la situación.

_Draco volvió a abrazarla:_

- Sécate esas lágrimas, vamos a salir.

- ¿A dónde?

- De compras y a que te emparejen el cabello; por hoy serás como Julia Roberts en "Pretty Woman".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Debí saberlo¡Tú nunca das nada sin esperar algo a cambio¿Cómo dejé que me convencieras de venir a ver a tu padre?

- Calma amor…estás fabulosa, yo te voy a cuidar y nadie te lastimará.

- Ni creas que comprándome ropa costosa, cambiándome el look, llamándome "amor" o diciendo que estoy fabulosa me voy a relajar ¡mi "estupenda" apariencia no me protegerá de la ira de tu padre!

_Y era cierto, Hermione estaba poco menos que arrebatadora: su cabello antes rebelde y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ahora le caía en perfectos rizos sobre los hombros, vestía un elegante traje "Channel" con costosas joyas a juego y finísimos zapatos "Manollo", eso sin contar la exquisita fragancia "Tommy Girl" que desprendía y el sutil maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza._

- Soy el vivo retrato de un anunció lleno de marcas.

- Shhhh… - _la silenció Draco._ - Estamos por llegar.

_Hermione calló, más que nada por el nerviosísimo que sentía. _

- Draco ¿es normal que sienta nauseas como si estuviera en la montaña rusa?

- Cuando estás por ver a Lucius Malfoy: sí.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Sigo sin comprender porqué trajiste a ésta "sangre sucia" aquí. Bien, admito que tiene clase y por lo que he sabido es muy inteligente; comprendo porqué la quieres como tu amante, pero eso no hace que ella deja de ser una…

- ¡Padre!

_Al oír la palabra "amante" Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello._

- Menos mal que tu madre está en Italia y permanece ajena a "esto", o de lo contrario enfermaría del disgusto.

- Sí, yo también me alegro de que ella no viniera…porque lo que voy a decirte no te va a gustar.

- Draco no - _intentó detenerlo la castaña_ - será mejor que yo me vaya - _dijo Hermione con nerviosísimo._

_El rubio apretó la mano de su novia y la retuvo junto a él._

- Tú no irás a ningún lado.

_Lucius sonrió con ironía._

- Por lo visto está chiquilla es muy importante para ti.

- Es más que eso padre, ella es la persona más importante de mi vida.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_El shock que se desató tras esa frase fue tremendo…_

- ¿Cómo? - _preguntaron Lucius y Hermione al unísono: incrédulos._

- "¡Draco¿Qué estás diciendo?" - _se preguntó la castaña atónita al ver como el hijo se enfrentaba a su padre._

_Lucius pareció recuperar su habitual calma._

- Draco¿comprendes las implicaciones de tal declaración de tu parte?

- Sí . - _respondió el Sly con la misma tranquilidad._

- Pues tal pareciera que no... ¿Cómo esperas que se lo explique a tu madre¡Eres el heredero de la familia Malfoy ¿cierto¡No puedes enredarte con ésta inmunda sangre sucia¡es sólo basura! - _explotó Lucius Malfoy señalando a Hermione._

_La sangre de Draco hirvió al ver como su padre humillaba a la mujer que amaba; corrió hasta su padre y sujetándolo por el cuello lo estrelló contra la pared._

- ¡Draco! - _gritó Hermione sorprendida._

- ¡Más te vale que la respetes! Es la mujer que amo y no querré a ninguna otra. Jamás pude oponerme a ti, pero por Hermione soy capaz de todo, hasta rebajarme a tu nivel. - _masculló el rubio con desprecio; finalmente lo soltó…no sin antes recibir una fuerte bofetada por parte de su padre._

- ¡Si te quedas con esa mujer puedes irte olvidando de tu familia, de tu herencia…de todo!

- Me importa un comino. - _exclamó Draco dirigiéndole una última y fría mirada a su padre_ - Creí que podríamos hablar civilizadamente pero veo que no es así… - _dejó a Lucius atrás y tomándola de la mano salieron de la mansión._

- ¡Jamás te perdonaré Draco¿lo oyes¡Jamás te dejaré ser feliz con esa maldita sangre sucia!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Todavía puedo oír su voz…siento como si mi vida corriera peligro.

- ¡Rayos¡No recordaba lo fuerte que golpeaba mi padre! - _refunfuñaba el rubio mientras, en casa de Hermione, se ponía linimentos para calmar el dolor que sentía en la mejilla._

- No debiste confrontarlo…

- ¡Tenía que hacerlo¡¿Viste como te trato?!

- Lo sé, y adoro que me ames tanto como para renunciar a tu familia y herencia, pero…

- ¿Pero?

_La castaña tomó las manos de Draco y lo miró con ojos llorosos._

- No lo valgo…

_Ahora era Draco el incrédulo_.

- Escúchame bien Hermione…nunca…JAMÁS vuelvas a decir eso. Yo te amo, más de lo que nadie te va a amar en éste mundo y debes creerme, soy un hombre con buenos gustos. Te elegí a ti. ¿Qué crees que eso significa?

_Hermione rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y sonrió._

- ¡Siempre sabes que decir!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Aquí está nuestro informe sobre Hermione J. Granger.

- Me alegra que sean tan rápidos y eficientes - _masculló Lucius Malfoy analizando la información que recién le habían entregado._

- Con la red de información del mundo mágico consigue todo tipo de investigación en cuestión de minutos… - _explicó el detective._

- Debemos deshacernos de ésta mujer lo antes posible. - _ordenó Lucius con frialdad._

- ¿Y cómo planea hacerlo?

- Despreocúpate…ya tengo algo en mente.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Te das cuenta que perdimos nuestro día de San Valentín por causa de mi padre?

- Si, creo que me acabé de dar cuenta cuando tu "sutilmente" sugeriste que regresáramos a Howarts, faltando 2 días para que terminaran los días de descanso. Dime¿lo hiciste para protegerme de la furia de tu padre?

- En parte.

- ¿En parte?

- Sí, en realidad lo hice más para mostrarte la sorpresa…

- ¿Qué sorpresa?

- Cierra los ojos.

- Draco…

- Ciérralos.

_La castaña obedeció._

- Cuando te diga ábrelos.

_Pasaron unos pocos minutos y enseguida Hermione fue conducida por Draco:_

- Listo, puedes abrir los ojos.

_Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, la elegante aunque lúgubre habitación de Draco ahora estaba decorada con damasco en tonos cálidos, no había muebles, lo único que adornaba la alcohoba del rubio eran cientos de estrellas que semejaban a la vía láctea; sin embargo, lo que más predominaba en el lugar era la cama…una amplia, cómoda (y resistente) cama con dosel acorde a la decoración…era un sueño hecho realidad._

- Es hermoso…

- No más que tú - _respondió Draco besando a la castaña en la mejilla y empezando a darle un masaje en los hombros._

- Wow…se siente fabuloso - _reaccionó de inmediato la Gryffindor._

- Como se supone se debe sentir… - _le masculló el Sly al oído._

- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme? - _preguntó Hermione con picardía._

- Depende…¿lo estoy logrando?

_La respuesta de la castaña fue rotunda: tomó su boca en un beso que lo dejó temblando con su ternura. Sus labios se movieron incitantes sobre los del rubio mientras lo estrechaba contra sí con una suavidad tan abrumadora que Draco creyó no poder deslindarse jamás de ese abrazo. El beso, apasionado al principio, prácticamente terminó en llamas._

- Oh, Hermione…jamás creí que…

- ¿Qué? - _inquirió ella -_ ¿Que tomara la iniciativa?

- No - _respondió el rubio acorralando a Hermione contra la fabulosa cama - paro entonces mientras él ya descargaba un centenar de besos fugaces sobre su garganta y su cuello, Hermione estaba invadida por un calor extraño que le impedía pensar coherentemente tuvo que tomar la nada difícil decisión de dejar de pensar y permitió que sus sentidos tomaran el mando._

_Las manos del rubio subieron la túnica de la castaña y acariciaron la piel de abajo. Sus caricias fueron como una descarga de un millón de voltios atravesando su cuerpo y ella se envaró. Sin embargo, en aquel instante las manos comenzaron un masaje erótico sobre la piel suave y sus últimas defensas se vinieron abajo._

_Hermione notaba que su cuerpo deseaba responder a la llamada de su masculinidad, estaba anhelante y húmeda. Incluso en su inocencia, supo que le estaba enviando una invitación vieja como el tiempo, una que el no podría pasar por alto con toda su experiencia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para acordarse de la prudencia. Sólo era consciente de las sensaciones que sus caricias despertaban y arrancaban de su cuerpo tembloroso. Hermione no quería que aquello terminara nunca..._

_Sus labios subieron y ella cerró los ojos. Se sentía incapaz de resistir la dulce lluvia de besos que estaba depositando lentamente sobre su rostro. Eran suaves y exigentes, y la hicieron sentirse como nunca se había sentido en su vida._

_Un leve gemido se escapó de su garganta mientras se balanceaba entre sus brazos. Cuando él alzó la cabeza, Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró el rostro._

-Eres tan dulce -_murmuró él._

_Ella sacudió la cabeza con lentitud. Sus manos estaban peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos, que, para su consternación, parecieron hincharse, anhelantes. Se sentía descubierta, asustada._

-Sabía que sería así.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo ardiendo, tú fundiéndote.

-No es así.

-Pero estás temblando.

-Es que… me da un poco de miedo - _confesó._

_El rubio la miró con ternura, ella era inexperta, él lo sabía, como también sabría como tratarla, como hacerla sentir… sus manos continuaron su lenta tortura y ella trató de detenerlo con las suyas. No se dio cuenta de que al hacerlo, se apretaba más contra él, pero el rubio no era tan ingenuo como ella._

-Nunca te haría daño. ¿Es eso lo que te da miedo?

- Sé que no lo harías…a lo que temo es… - "No poder parar, a que no me dejes ir cuando sea el momento" - _pensó._

- ¿A qué? - _la incitó él._

_Hermione sonrió:_

- Olvídalo…confío en ti. - f_ue su tranquilizadora contestación._

_Draco pareció conformarse con eso:_

-¿Dónde estábamos? -_murmuró, mientras la besaba en el cuello y le acariciaba el vientre, se sentía como el caballero galante que estaba por introducir a la dulce virgen en los placeres carnales de la vida. _

_La rodeó por la cintura y la acomodó en su regazo, de modo que las piernas pendieron a ambos lados de la cama. Lentamente, la movió sobre su erección y se introdujo en ella. Así, sin más, solo con una mirada de aviso, con una lluvia de besos en su rostro, su cuello, sus senos, su vientre; rodeó sus glúteos y con una sensual caricia penetró en lo más hondo de su ser. _

_Hermione soltó un débil jadeo mientras él profundizaba en su avance, al principio de dolor, segundos después, de placer…Estaba húmeda y cálida; el sudor inundó sus cuerpos unidos mientras se balanceaban en el éxtasis del placer. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás y presionó los pechos contra su boca, suplicándole en silencio._

_Draco la complació, haciéndole soltar una exclamación de placer. Acarició con los labios aquel botón perlado, lo apretó con los dientes y lo lamió con avidez._

-Para -_gimió ella, arrepentida por la invitación, separándose-._ Es demasiado intenso.

_-Está bien, a ver qué te parece esto -la agarró por las caderas e infundió un nuevo ritmo, más rápido y duro, mientras le devoraba los labios en un beso devastador. _

_Inclinándose hacia delante, y tensando las rodillas erguía y descendía mientras se balanceaban. Era una sensación increíble, arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás. _

_Frotó los pezones contra el pecho del Sly y le devolvió los besos con el mismo ardor, ahondando con la lengua en las profundidades de su boca. Sus movimientos eran fuertes y seguros. _

_Las sensaciones se sucedían cada vez con más intensidad, en una escalada de placer deslumbrante y enloquecedor. La realidad se hizo añicos y Draco sintió que estaba pilotando un cohete directo al sol, elevándose a una chispa donde cada molécula de su cuerpo amenazaba con disolverse en una plenitud eterna. _

_Y entonces gritó el nombre de Hermione cuando todo su interior se fragmentó en mil pedazos, y cuando todo pasó, se sintió más conectado a ella de lo que nunca había estado con nadie. _

_Ella era lo que había estado buscando toda su vida. Un fuerte enlace, algo sólido, una fuerza cósmica ajena a él y al mismo tiempo una parte integral de su ser. Su alma gemela._

_Al oír su grito, la castaña se tensó; y él se dio cuenta de que también ella había alcanzado el clímax. Sus corazones latían al unísono, uno sobre otro, fundidos en una singularidad atemporal. Ella apoyó la frente contra el tórax del Sly y ambos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, saliendo poco a poco de las profundidades del alma. _

_Finalmente, Hermione se movió y él fue consciente de la tensión en los muslos; él la mantuvo agarrada por la cintura. No quería que se levantara. No quería que aquello terminara jamás. _

_Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que nada podía equiparar el sexo con el amor. Lo cierto era que nunca podría tener suficiente de esa mujer..._

_Hermione se sentía perdida, el mar de sensaciones que había experimentado aún seguía en ella, pero había algo más…algo indescriptible…una sensación que le llenaba el pecho y le impedía respirar; de repente sentía ganas de reír y de llorar, todo al mismo tiempo._

- Debo irme… - _fue lo único que pudo decir en medio de su confusión._

- Espera. - _dijo él tomándola por la espalda_. - No sabes lo que significó esto para mí…te amo.

- " ¿Me ama? " - _se preguntó Hermione incrédula, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que oyera esa frase._

_Draco se inclinó y rodeó el cuello de la castaña con sus brazos, colgando en él una hermosa gangarilla de brillantes que tenía escrita las iníciales "D & H" con rubíes._

- Draco, no debiste…

- Pensaba dártelo en San Valentín, pero mi padre lo arruinó.

- Aún así yo no…

- Por favor, no lo rechaces…esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que yo…

_Por alguna razón el corazón de la castaña estaba desbordándose, al igual que sus ojos…no quería volver a oír decirle que la amaba o no podría separarse de su lado._

- Gracias. - _fue lo que dijo para evitar que siguiera hablando._ - Ahora sí, ya me voy…

_El rubio acarició los cabellos castaños de Hermione, ella aún estaba de espaldas a él._

- Te acompaño - _dijo esparciendo besos por la espalda desnuda de la gryffindor._

- ¡No! Digo…prefiero irme sola - _"Necesito pensar"_ - Recuerda que estamos en el colegio y si alguien nos ve…

- De acuerdo - _sonrió Draco -_ nos vemos en la cena ¿sí?

- De acuerdo - _le devolvió la sonrisa Hermione e intentando no preocuparlo le dio un fugaz beso en los labios; se vistió con rapidez y salió de la habitación como un rayo.

* * *

_

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos y todas¡Actualicé! Es un verdadero logro considerando que la inspiración no se presentaba, pero creo (y espero) que el capítulo les gustara, como verán las cosas se pusieron difíciles ¡y candentes!

A partir de aquí el romance entre nuestros personajes y de la historia tomará un rumbo diferente, no tanto…pues como verán las complicaciones y obstáculos seguirán para Hermi y Draco ¿llegarán algún día a ser completamente felices?

Eso lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos; como siempre les pido que me envíen sus REVIEWS con todas sus dudas, críticas o sugerencias, no sólo para enriquecer la historia y mejorar como autora, sino también para saber que ¡hay vida detrás de la pantalla! jajaja :D

Por último, la fecha para el siguiente capítulo será el 21 de marzo ¡PRIMAVERA!, así que ya saben: nos leemos en 14 días ;D

¡Hasta la próxima!

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

El link de mi página de respuestas a los Reviews está en mi profile; actualizaré éste viernes¡no dejen de checarlos!


	13. La pelea

**Amazing Love**

**XIII**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambió de escena:** xXxXx**

Pensamientos: " ... "

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Perdón?

- Vamos, dilo ya...en toda la cena no respondiste más que con monosílabos, parecías perdida en otro mundo.

- No es nada...

- Dilo.

- Que no es nada. - _respondió la castaña algo exasperada._

- ¡Que lo digas!

- ¡¿En verdad lo quieres saber?! - _gritó Hermione a mitad del pasillo vacío_. - Estaba pensando si lo que pasó entre nosotros no será un...

- ¿Un qué? - _la retó Draco_ - ¿Un error?

- Precisamente.

_El rubio golpeó con su pie el primer muro que encontró, lleno de rabia._

- Si te atreves siquiera a cuestionarte eso quiere decir que no eres tan inteligente como yo pensaba.

- ¿Me estás llamando tonta? - _preguntó Hermione indignada._

- Si te queda el saco - _contestó el rubio encogiendo los hombros._

- ¡No voy a permitir que me insultes!

- ¿Qué no lo vas a permitir? - _preguntó Draco _- ¡Hicimos el amor hace unas horas y ahora me preguntas si no fue un error! No creo que estés en posición de permitir nada.

- ¡Deja de gritar!

- ¿Qué¿Temes que alguien se entere que la "perfecta" Hermione Granger se acostó con el primer hombre que se le atravezó?

_Eso fue demasiado. El sonido de la bofetada que la castaña le propinó al rubio resonó por todo el pasillo._

- ¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hablarme así Draco Malfoy! - _gritó la chica entre lagrimas saliendo del pasillo a toda prisa._

_Draco se quedó unos minutos sentado junto al muro, sobándose la mejilla. Era definitivo: se sentía como un idiota_.

- Es compresible que tenga dudas... - _razonó _- pero no pude soportar pensar que hacer el amor para ella no fue tan especial como lo fue para mí. - _suspiró_ - Soy un imbécil - _dijo levantándose _- aún queda un día libre, mañana mismo me disculparé y...y después ya veremos... - _murmuró para sí mismo, sonriendo con picardía._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Hermione...Hermione ¿quisieras detenerte por un minuto?

- ¿Para qué¿Para que me trates como una mujerzuela¿para que grites a los cuatro vientos que me encamo con el primero que pasa?

- Si te calmaras...

- ¿Calmarme¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme?!

- Lo siento ¡ya¿eso es lo que querías oír? - _se exaltó Draco_ - no sabes cuanto lo siento...es sólo que me puse como loco con solo pensar que lo que paso entre nosotros no fue importante para ti.

_Hermione lo miró con esceptisismo, pero con ternura._

- ¿Cómo pudiste dudarlo? Ha sido lo más importante que me ha pasado en mi vida, precisamente por eso no dejaba de cuestionarme...todo esto ha sido tan rápido y con tu padre persiguiéndonos ... he caído en la paranoia y no me puedes culpar por eso.

- No lo hago...

- ¡Pues yo sí! - _cambió Hermione de actitud._

- Tu has sido el causante de todas mis desgracias - "quizás exagero" - pero eso es lo de menos, ayer me mostraste lo que verdaderamente piensas de mí, que soy una chica fácil, una...

- ¡¿Y cómo puedo hacer que me perdones?! - _gritó el rubio fúrico y desesperado con la actitud de Hermione._

- Eso es lo peor, no puedes.

- ¿Cómo?

- Esto llevará tiempo; compréndelo, es como si yo hubiera dicho que tu sales con la primer mujer que se te pone enfrente.

- Pues ¿sabes qué? eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer, ya me cansé de tu actitud de "nadie me merece" pase lo que pase le pediré una cita a la primer mujer con la que me cruce al entrar al Gran Comedor.

- Ja, ja - _se burló Hermione_ - Te reto a que lo hagas.

- Nunca retes a un Malfoy...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Internamente Draco rogaba que la primer mujer con la que se cruzara no fuera la profesora Mc Gonagall una anciana decrépita o una chica demasiado fea, sólo esperaba que fuera una chica con un aspecto lo suficientemente decoroso como para poner un poco celosa a Hermione y ponerla en su lugar._

_El rubio ya estaba preparado para lo que fuera, aunque no se esperaba que lo que fuera sería tan..._

- Wow...

_La chica en cuestión era una belleza de cortos cabellos color oro, profundos ojos zafiro, labios de tentación y cuerpo de pecado...jamás había visto a alguien así. _

- "¿Wow¿Qué clase de exlamasión es esa?" - _se preguntó la castalla intentando ver a la chica con la que Draco se había cruzado, y cuando por fin lo hizo sólo la pudo describir como... "angelical"_

- Disculpa ¿sabes dónde está el despacho del Director? - _fue lo primero que la rubia dijo._

_Draco estaba mudo._

- "¿Pero que le pasa a éste idiota? " - _se enceló Hermione._

- Claro...mucho gusto, soy Draco Malfoy, si gustas te daré un recorrido por el colegio, aunque el director regresará hasta mañana, ahora no se encuentra en Howarts.

- Que lástima... - _farulló ella _- pero acepto tu invitación, mucho gusto, yo soy Sarah ... Sarah Prince - _completó extendiéndole la mano la cual aceptó el rubio gustoso._

_Hermione veía incrédula la escena. Llámeando por dentro, lo cierto era que ambos eran personas hermosas, atractivas, con clase, a primera vista lucían estupendamente bien juntos y nadie podría negar que..._

- Hacen bonita pareja... - _exclamó la castaña con un dejo de celos en la voz_

_Draco apenas la miró._

- Sarah, te presento a Hermione ella es...bueno es...una compañera.

- "¿Una compañera?" - _definitivo, la castaña iba a matar a ese rubio odioso._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Eres Hermione, cierto? - _preguntó Sarah al día siguiente._

- Sí, esa soy yo - _refunfuñó la castaña; lo menos que quería en ese momento era ver a la "princesita" _

- Ayer no te pude saludar como era debido, Draco me acaparó todo el día…

- Sí, me di cuenta - "¿Porqué me está contando todo esto?"

- El caso es que…Draco no dejó de mencionarte ayer.

- ¿No? - _se sorprendió la castaña._

- Se nota que el te admira mucho y bueno…como sabrás yo soy nueva y hoy es mi primer día de clases…el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Ravenclaw y al parecer hoy tenemos 3 clases seguidas juntas - _sonrió la rubia._

- ¿Y el punto es?

- Sé que sonará patético, pero…¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

_Definitivo, la dulzura con la que se lo pidió, aunado al rostro angelical de Sarah convencieron a Hermione de que si existía una "bruja roba-novios" rondando a Draco, esa no era la rubia que tenía enfrente._

- Claro, me encantaría. - _sonrió la Gryffindor_ - Vaya poder de convencimiento… - _musitó por lo bajo._

- ¿Dijiste algo? - _preguntó la otra chica sonriente._

- Nada importante. ¿Quieres hacer algo antes de entrar a clases? - _Hermione decidió darle una oportunidad a la angelical rubia, después de todo ella era la legítima novia de Draco, se pertenecían y por más problemas que pudieran tener nada cambiaría su relación. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, después de todo no quería convertirse en una "novia psicópata" _

- Quisiera que conversáramos un poco, si vamos a ser verdaderas amigas debemos conocernos bien…por ejemplo ¿cuál es tu banda favorita?

- No creo que la conozcas…son muggles.

- ¿¡Bromeas¡yo he pasado mi infancia entre muggles!

- ¿Enserio? - _se emocionó Herm._ - te iba a decir que a mi me encanta Coldplay.

- ¡A mí igual!, y también adoro a James Blunt…

- ¡A mí también!

_Y así, de la nada la rubia y la castaña se encontraban conversando como dos viejas amigas, bromeado y sonriendo._

- Te presentaré a mis amigos, aquí vienen…

- ¡Hola Herm! - _saludó Ron_

- ¡Te extrañamos! - _la abrazó Ginny_ - nos encontramos con Harry en la entrada del colegio y dijo que después pasaría a verlos a ti y a Draco en… - _de pronto la pelirroja calló_ - ¿quién es ella?

- Ah, casi lo olvidaba…ella es Sarah Prince, recién la acaban de transferir.

- Mucho gusto - _saludó Sarah sonriente._

_Los hermanos aceptaron el saludo, aunque Ginny estaba renuente._

- ¿No es extraño que te transfirieran a estas alturas del año?

_Sarah cambió por primera vez su cara de dulzura por una de fría indiferencia y sin responderle a Ginny dijo:_

- Herm, mejor nos vemos en el salón ¿sí?

- Claro.

_En cuanto la rubia estuvo fuera de la vista Ginny comentó:_

- No me da buena espina, se parece demasiado a Cho, pero es mucho más hipócrita, no te fíes de ella…

- Oh, Ginny…estás exagerando

- No Herm, lo que pasa es que tu eres demasiado buena y confiada, por favor ten cuidado.

_Hermione le sonrió a sus amigos._

- Descuiden, tendré cuidado.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Oye Herm…¿puedo confesarte algo?

- Dime…

- Creo que ayer me flecharon…

- ¿Cómo?

- La verdad es que me encanta Draco y ya que pareces conocerlo tanto, me gustaría que me ayudaras a conquistarlo.

_¡Era suficiente! una cosa era el shock que estaba recibiendo y otra era que la chica de la cual se había hecho amiga apenas hacía unas horas le estuviera pidiendo ayuda amorosa ¡para conquistar a su propio novio!_

- Sarah, creo que deberías saber algo…Draco y yo somos…

- ¡Señorita Granger! Ya que al parecer no le interesa mi clase, le sugeriría que saliera del aula...

- Pero profesor, yo…

- ¡Ahora!

- Esta bien.

- Hablaremos más tarde - _le susurró la rubia._

- Claro. - _refunfuñó Hermione_ - "Tengo que hablar URGENTEMENTE con Draco"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Herm!

- ¿Harry? - _volteó la castaña al escuchar una voz familiar._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? te hacía en clase…

- Lo mismo digo…nos tocaba clase juntos. - _respondió la Gryffindor_

- Se me hizo un poco tarde…

- Y mí me sacaron del salón.

- ¡No lo puedo creer…¿Hermione Granger?!

- Ya lo sé…jamás me había pasado algo así. Pero ¿tu porqué te retrasaste? - _preguntó Hermione intentando cambiar el tema._

- Pues… - _Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso_ - tú sabes, estaba algo, ejem…ocupado.

_La castaña lo miró suspicazmente._

- ¿En serio¿Con quién?

- Pues…eso no puedo decírtelo.

_La castaña se alegró sinceramente al ver al ojiverde tan entusiasmado._

- ¡Tienes que presentármela! - _sonrió ella emocionada._

- Ya la conoces… - _respondió Harry sonrojado._

- ¿De verdad?

_El ojiverde asintió._

- Ella es muy alegre, inteligente, dulce y bella…ella es…

- ¡Ah! - _gritó la castaña al ser jalada por el brazo._

- Mira Potter, no quiero repetírtelo otra vez…¡aléjate de Hermione!

- ¡Draco¿qué haces? - _gritó la castaña al ser arrastrada por el rubio _- lo siento Harry…luego conversaremos…

- No, NUNCA volverán a hacerlo. - _afirmó el Sly._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Draco¡Suéltame¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué me pasa? Me pasa que no soporto ver a mi novia riendo como una boba con otro tipo enfrente de mis propias narices.

- No sabía que estabas ahí…

- Ah, eso quiere decir que si yo no hubiera estado allí…

- ¡Basta! - _lo interrumpió Hermione._ - En todo caso no tiene sentido esta discusión, yo no te pregunto qué fue lo que hiciste ayer con Sarah como para que hoy esté perdidamente enamorada de ti.

- ¡No hicimos nada!

- Permíteme dudarlo…

- ¡¿Crees que seria capaz de engañarte?! - _preguntó a gritos el rubio._

- Lo mismo pregunto… - _respondió ella tranquilamente._

_El rubio guardó silencio._

- Bien, interpretaré eso como un "sí" - _dijo afectada Hermione_ - en ese caso no entiendo que hacemos juntos, si no puedes confiar en mí ni siquiera un poco.

- Es difícil cuando te veo con él…¿porqué tenías que enamorarte precisamente de él?

- Eso ya paso…ahora estoy contigo. - _dijo ella tocando su hombro_

- No es suficiente…

- ¿¡Qué más quieres!?

- Jamás pensé que harías una pregunta tan tonta ¿qué es lo que crees que quiero?

- Juro que no lo sé…no puedo comprenderte, no puedo entrar a tu mundo…creí que si hacíamos el amor podría entenderlo, pero no es asi…¿sabes qué? incluso he llegado a pensar que Sarah…

- ¿Qué Sarah qué? - _la animó el rubio a seguir hablando._

- Que a pesar que ni siquiera la conozco profundamente, ella pertenece a tu mundo, tu sabes ella y tú "hacen juego" - _bromeó cínicamente Hermione_ - Es rica, bonita, "sangre pura"

_Draco la veía como si no la comprendiera._

- …Tal vez ella sea la indicada para ti.

_Al rubio se le nubló la vista, lo vio todo "rojo" , de repente se sintió asqueado, fúrico…dolido. _

- ¡Zasssss! - _la bofetada que el Draco le propinó a Hermione dejó la mejilla de la castaña marcada_ - En verdad no entiendes nada.

_Hermione nunca había visto tan molesto a Draco, él nunca la había visto con tal frialdad…esa mirada gris le traspasó el alma_.

_Como pudo la Gryffindor se recostó contra uno de los muros, y una vez que perdió de vista al Sly, estalló en llanto._

- "Detesto a los chicos violentos…pero, reconozco que esta vez yo me lo busqué" - _pensó la castaña - Perdón Draco…Perdón._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Draco, que bueno que llegaste, estábamos hablando del partido del Sab…¿qué te pasa?

- Nada…déjenme solo.

_El rubio se fue a encerrar a su sala privada._

- ¿Lo vieron?

- Parece un zombie…

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

_Dentro de la habitación de Draco:_

- ¡Slaaappp! - _el puño derecho de la mano del Sly se estrella fuertemente contra el muro, haciendo que sangre._

_El rubio vio su sangre sin percatarse de la gravedad de sus heridas, se recostó en su mullida cama y mirando al techo musitó:_

- Ahora mismo me detesto, pero…lo volvería a hacer.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos y todas¡Sorpresa¡Volví¡Sigo viva! jajaja… :D lamento muchísimo haberme retrasado tanto, he tenido un periodo de stréss en la universidad, y luego un "bloqueo de escritor" en fin…ya regresé.

Para celebrar mi retorno que les parece si me envían alguno de sus MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS ¿sí? . ¡please! créanme que todos sus comentarios y sugerencias me son de muchísima utilidad para mejorar como escritora.

Bien…de nuevo mil disculpas, nos vemos el 27 de abril ¡mi cumpleaños! no sólo vamos a celebrar mis 19 primaveras jajaja, sino también el capítulo XIV de esta maravillosa historia.

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

1.- Por cierto, sé que también me he retrasado en la respuesta a los reviews, pero me pondré al corriente lo más rápidamente posible.

2.- Les recuerdo que ya estrené un nuevo video (en honor al día de la mujer) el link de descarga está en mi profile, espero les agrade.


	14. Doble cita

**Amazing Love**

**XIV**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambió de escena:** xXxXx**

Pensamientos: " ... "

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Habían pasado ya un par de días en los que Hermione no había vuelto a saber de Draco; tal vez eso era lo mejor…después de todo lo que había pasado no estaba del todo segura de que se pudieran ver de nuevo a los ojos sin reprocharse sus acciones._

_Lo cierto era que ella lo había provocado, lo había hecho con toda la intención para probar sus límites… y había logrado lo que se proponía. Draco se volvió furioso cuando ella le propuso que saliera con Sarah; quizá ella hubiese reaccionado igual si el amor de su vida le pidiera estar con otra persona…no, lo más seguro es que ella hubiera reaccionado peor._

- Hermione … tienes unas ojeras enormes¿no has dormido bien, estás segura de que debes hacer tu ronda nocturna hoy?

- Sí, hoy es el día que Draco tiene el turno libre…no quiero encontrármelo.

- Pero…

- Despreocúpate Ginny -_ la tranquilizó la castaña saliendo con paso cansino de la sala común._

_La gryffindor no tuvo que esperar mucho, allí, a la mitad del pasillo se encontraba una figura recargada en la pared, entre las sombras; Hermione temía que se tratara de Draco, pero afortunadamente no fue así… _

- ¿Sarah?

- Herm… - _suspiró la rubia con los ojos llorosos_

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué lloras? - _preguntó la castaña preocupada_

- Draco… - _fue lo único que musitó la chica._

- Ah - _exclamó Hermione_ - eso lo explica todo…

- No, no es lo que piensas - _explicó la rubia_ - él…Draco me gustó desde el primer momento en que lo vi; sin embargo, me decía que lo que sentía por él estaba completamente controlado…jamás me di cuanta de cuanto lo quería sino hasta el momento en el que me propuso salir formalmente y me solté llorando de felicidad.

- ¿Cómo¿Qué Draco te pidió salir con el?

_Sarah sollozando abrazó a Hermione._

- Sé que llevamos pocos días de conocernos, pero…bueno, tu sabes que así es el amor.

- ¿Amor¿Draco te dijo que te ama?

- Pues…no exactamente, se podría decir que yo fui la que le pidió que saliéramos…¡incluso me atreví a pedirle que me besara!

_La castaña sintió que su corazón se paralizaba… la había besado. No creyó que pudiera sentirse peor…_

- De hecho su beso fue frío, sin sentimientos – _musitó la rubia tristemente_ – cuando le pregunté si estaba enamorado de alguien más el sólo me dijo que acaba de salir de una relación complicada y que no puedo esperar mucho de él, pero que intentaría quererme - _respondió Sarah sonriéndole a la castaña._

- Ah…entonces te contó la verdad - _masculló Hermione en voz baja_.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- N-nada, que me alegro por ti - _dijo la torpemente la castaña, sintiendo como se desplomaba por dentro_ - "no espero mucho para encontrar mi reemplazo, aunque en realidad fui yo quien metió el pie hasta el fondo pidiéndole que se acercara a Sarah" - _se lamentó ella internamente._

- ¡Gracias Herm, sabía que lo harías! - _exclamó la rubia abrazándola _- ¿te cuento una cosa? – _preguntó emocionada_ - tú eres la primer amiga verdadera que he tenido.

_No sabía porqué, pero parecía sincera._

- Gracias - _respondió la castaña al abrazo y luego, dando unos torpes pasos dijo_ - Debo seguir con mi ronda.

- Sí, no te preocupes, gracias por escucharme.

- De nada, se feliz con Draco… _- por alguna razón esas palabras le sonaron vacías a Hermione._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Sí Lucius?

- Eres una imbécil¿desde dónde estás hablando?

- Logré colarme en el despacho del director y robar uno de sus intercomunicadores mágicos…

- Y bien¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

- El plan marcha sobre ruedas, Draco y yo ya estamos saliendo.

_En el rostro del rubio se dibujo una cruel sonrisa._

- Vaya querida…si que eres rápida.

- No pensé que las cosas se dieran tan fácilmente, pero debo confesarte que tu hijo me esta gustando realmente; en los pocos días que llevo de conocerlo me ha parecido realmente…encantador.

- Mejor aun, así ni siquiera tendrás que actuar.

- Es diferente de cómo me lo imaginaba…

- Es patético…mira que enredarse con esa mujer…

- Dime Lucius¿de quien se trata? nunca me has dicho el nombre de la chica.

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, por ahora sigue haciendo tu trabajo y yo a cambio cumpliré mi parte del trato.

- ¿Lo harás¿En verdad ayudarás a mi padre con sus deudas?

- ¿No te lo prometí Sarah? - _musitó Lucius arqueando una ceja. _- Si tu logras domar a mi rebelde hijo, yo salvaré a tu estúpido padre.

_Aunque a la rubia no le gusto para nada oír como se expresaba Lucius de su padre, se aguantó._

- Esta bien, entonces si pasa algo te llamo.

- Claro, tú solo mantén a Draco "entretenido"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Oigan ustedes no corran por los pasillos!

- Tan mandona como siempre.

- Draco…no sabía que ya era el turno de tu ronda... – _musitó Hermione tratando de lucir lo más serena posible, aunque su corazón latía como loco._

- No te he visto últimamente.

- Tal vez se deba a que he estado evitándote… - _soltó Hermione, pensando en voz alta._

_Draco empezó a acorralarla._

- ¿En serio?

_La castaña tragó saliva…cielos, si tan sólo no estuviera tan cerca y luciera tan atractivo._

- La verdad sí – "actúa normal, actúa normal…" – Es que me enteré de que Sarah y tú empezaron a salir y pensé que la situación sería incómoda, ya sabes por…

- Porque a quien quiero es a ti y tú fuiste quien me lanzó de tu vida a los brazos de ella – _dijo Draco rápido y de forma cínica._

_Hermione se aclaró la garganta._

- Lo que iba a decir es que la situación sería incómoda porque ahora Sarah y yo somos amigas.

_El rubio soltó una sonrisa burlona._

- Amor, es tan típico de ti hacer amistad incluso con la nueva novia de tu ex – novio…

La castaña sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral: sin fijarse Draco la había llamado "amor".

- …Yo en cambió - _continuó _- jamás podría volver a ser amigo de Potter si me enterara de que ustedes están saliendo.

- No entiendo a que viene ese comentario, bien sabes que tú y yo no pensamos igual.

- Oh sí, lo olvidé que nosotros no somos iguales; porque a ti no te está destrozando esta situación.

_Hermione se sintió herida… ¿qué no la estaba destrozando? _

_Claro que se sentía morir, más aún después de haber sido ella la estúpida que sugirió a Draco que se "relacionara" con Sarah; pero tampoco podía hundirse, había que admitir que él tampoco había puesto demasiada resistencia… _

- Ja¿desde cuándo eres tan melodramático Draco? Me sorprende que uses la palabra "destrozado" en una oración – _Hermione quería lucir fría, prepotente, ajena al dolor._

- Vaya…no eres la misma que hace unos días – _le susurró el rubio sensualmente al oído_ – no hace mucho te retorcías en mis brazos y te embebías con mis besos, y ahora… _- sus labios se encontraban peligrosamente cerca que los de la castaña_ – pasamos semanas enteras de felicidad como novios y ahora, tan sólo unos días después de que hicimos el amor, me "sugieres" que pruebe con alguien más.

_Hermione se sonrojó al oír la frase "hacer el amor", pero la última parte del discurso la puso a la defensiva._

- Lo haces sonar como si fuera una arpía sin corazón.

_El rubio encogió los hombros y sonrió con frialdad._

- Si te queda el saco… - _masculló como siempre solía hacerlo al decir esa frase._

_La castaña le lanzó una bofetada al rubio, el cual con agilidad la esquivó._

- Eres un…

- ¿Un qué¿De que me puede acusar una mujer como tú¡Hace unos días te vi conversando muy cariñosamente con Harry!

- Shhhhhhh…¡Baja la voz¿No te das cuenta de qué alguien puede oírnos?

- ¡Me importa un carajo que nos oigan!

- No entiendo porqué montas una escena, Harry y yo sólo conversábamos, como buenos amigos.

- Ah, sí…permíteme que te recuerde lo enamorada que estabas de tu buen "amigo"

- Tú lo has dicho: "estaba"; además no sé porqué tengo que darte explicaciones, nosotros no somos nada, nunca llegamos a ser nada – _aclaró pesarosa_ - las pocas semanas que estuvimos juntos fueron maravillosas – _admitió en voz baja para que nadie la oyera_ – pero toda esa locura ya pasó…no significó nada. – _mintió._

- ¿Nada? – _Inquirió Draco dolido_ - ¿Me vas a decir que me entregaste tu virginidad por nada?

_La castaña enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello._

- Creí…creí que eras el indicado; pero como veo que no, tal vez deba seguir probando. – _Lo admitía, quería lastimarlo y al parecer lo había logrado._

_El rostro del rubio se puso lívido de furia, estaba temblando por los celos que le habían provocado el certero comentario de Hermione._

- ¿Quieres golpearme, no? – _Lo retó la castaña con una falsa y cínica_ _sonrisa_ – Anda, hazlo si te atreves, tal vez así te convenzas de que lo que sea que hubo entre nosotros ya terminó y puedas por fin dejarme en paz.

_Draco desquitó su ira contra el muro más próximo y le dio la espalda a Hermione furioso._

- ¡Haz lo que se te antoje, sal con quien quieras y metete en la cama del primer imbécil que se te ponga enfrente!

_La mente de Hermione no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para urdir una respuesta lo suficientemente dura. En cuanto la figura de Draco desapareció de su vista se desplomó contra la pared, buscando tranquilizarse._

- ¡Disculpa, necesitamos un prefecto urgentemente! – _gritaron unas niñas de segundo año._

_La castaña se recompuso lo más rápido posible._

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Peeves…

- No digan más – _suspiró ella encendiéndolo todo –_ denme un minuto e iré a ayudar – _musitó resignada._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Después de resolver innumerables problemas y de sumergirse en su labor como prefecta además de las tareas escolares, Hermione estuvo lo suficientemente agotada como para no pensar en Draco; sin embargo, en cuanto ya no encontró más distracciones para ocupar su tiempo, se encontró irremediablemente pensando de nuevo en él._

_Recordó el "¡haz lo que se te antoje, sal con quien quieras y metete en la cama del primer imbécil que se te ponga enfrente!" de Draco y sintió que la sangre le hervía. ¿Quién era él para hablarle de esa forma?_

_Ya vería ese engreído, seguiría su consejo, iría directo a su sala común y saldría con el primer chico que se le pusiera enfrente. Si Draco podía seguir su "sugerencia" de salir con Sarah¿porqué ella no tendría una cita con uno de sus compañeros?_

- Al fin bajas Hermione ¿por qué no te has vestido? – _preguntó Ginny._

- ¿Porqué habría de vestirme?

- ¡No me digas que se te olvidó que hoy es día de ir a Hogsmade!

- Ups…

- Más vale que te arregles rápido o nos iremos sin ti.

- ¿Iremos?

- Sí, Ron también viene, mira – _dijo la pelirroja señalando a su hermano_ – allí está.

_Ni hablar. Era el destino…ese día tendría una cita con Ronald B. Weasley_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Ese mismo día en la taberna, al atardecer…_

- Ron, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me acompañaras hoy… - _comentó la castaña tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla._

- No hay problema – _dijo el pelirrojo encantado de acompañar a Hermione _– sé que sería un problema para ti encontrarte con Malfoy a solas…

- Ron, lo siento…tú me lo advertiste, no debí salir con Draco.

_El gryffindor acarició la mano de la castaña en signo de apoyo, y algo más…_

- No digas eso Herm, tal vez esta experiencia te ayude a comprender que Malfoy no es el hombre para ti y así al fin te des cuenta de que la persona que realmente puede hacerte feliz ha estado frente a ti todo este tiempo…

- ¿A quién te refieres? – _preguntó Hermione como si lo ignorara, aunque en realidad lo comprendía todo perfectamente._

- Hemione, yo…

- ¡¡¡¡Chicooos!!!! – _gritó alguien a lo lejos._

- "Rayos" – _pensó Ron. _

- Hola Sarah – _saludó la castaña cortésmente, ignorando la penetrante mirada de Draco._

- No sabía que ustedes también vendrían de visita a Hogsmade – _dijo la rubia animada_ – que gusto nos da verlos. – _Comentó ella hablando en plural._

- ¿Nos?

_Sarah rió._

- No le hagan caso, no se porqué "Draqui" siempre está tan gruñón.

_Ahora fueron Ron y Hermione quienes rieron._

- ¿Porqué no te sientas con tú novia, "Draqui"? – _lo incitó Ron._

_Sorprendentemente Draco no respondió a la provocación, aunque su cara mostró todo el desprecio que sentía por el pelirrojo. Al ver que Sarah aceptaba la invitación se sentó a regañadientes en la mesa, quedando frente a Hermione._

_Ella seguía rehuyéndole la mirada._

- Vaya, ustedes si que hacen una buena pareja – _comentó la rubia._

_Draco carraspeó enfadado, pero siguió en silencio._

- Gracias, siempre nos lo dicen – _respondió Ron colocando un brazo alrededor del hombre de Hermione quien lo miró sorprendida ante su actuación._

- Ya es muy tarde – _comentó Hermione intentando huir de esa improvisada "cita doble" ._

_Sarah miró su costosísimo reloj "Cartier" _

- ¡Es tardísimo! Ya está anocheciendo…¿qué les parece si vienen con nosotros a la fiesta que haremos en la sala privada de Draco? Se suponía que solo estaríamos él y yo, pero entre más gente ¡mejor!

_La castaña miró horrorizada al rubio quien le evadió la mirada fúrico._

_Hermione tenía que averiguar que tipo de don tenía Sarah Prince para que nadie pudiera negarse a sus peticiones. Se veía tan emocionada que… _

- De acuerdo. – _contestó Ron por los dos._ – Vamos Herm, será divertido…

_La castaña fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, pero viendo que ni siquiera Draco intervenía, cedió:_

- De acuerdo, pero sólo por un rato…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Hermione nunca supo cuando su "por un rato" se convirtió en "toda la noche" ni como aceptó pasar esa noche en la misma habitación ¡con Ron!_

_**--Flashback --**_

- Ya me dejaron en claro que ustedes sólo son amigos, entonces no habrá problema si duermen en la misma habitación y ya es muy tarde para que se vayan…¿no me dirán que cómo amigos que son nunca han dormido juntos?

- Cuando íbamos en segundo, durante las vacaciones en la casa de Ron… - _admitió Herm para horror de Draco_ – pero eso fue cuando éramos niños, ahora es diferente…

- ¡Lo prohíbo! - _fue la primer frase del rubio en toda la noche_ – Si ¡ese! – _dijo señalando a Ron_ – tiene que dormir aquí, lo hará en el sofá o en el pasillo… es más ¡me importa un bledo si pasa la noche a la intemperie! - _gritó fuera de sí_ – dormirá donde sea ¡pero con ella no!

_Se había tragado sus celos y rabia durante toda la noche, había permanecido callado, no había contestado a las provocaciones de ese estúpido pobretón, pero eso…eso era demasiado. Hermione dormiría con otro hombre ¡sobre su cadáver!_

- ¿Qué les parece si Sarah y yo dormimos juntas en una habitación y ustedes en otra? – _sugirió la castaña mirando a los chicos. _

-Herm…lo siento, pero tú sabes…Draco y yo queríamos tener un poco de intimidad.

_A_ _penas terminó de comprender Hermione el significado de esa frase su rostro enrojeció y la fría sensación de los celos recorrió su cuerpo._

- Bien, en ese caso – _agarró a Ron del brazo y se metió juntó con el a una de las dos habitaciones _– nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Hermione¡Hermione¡Te exijo que abras esa puerta! – _gritó Draco histérico_.

- Vamos…no te pongas así, no seas aguafiestas, mejor vamos a dormir – _dijo Sarah atrevidamente _– o ha hacer otro tipo de cosas… - _comentó la rubia en doble sentido._

_**-- Fin del flashback --**_

_Pero esa noche nadie hizo nada. Mientras Ron, Hermione y Sarah dormían plácidamente, Draco no conseguía pegar el ojo. Había aguzado el oído esperando alguna señal, si ese bastardo obligaba a Hermione a hacer cualquier cosa, él no tardaría en romperle la cara. Pero…¿si ella accedía por propia voluntad?_

_Decidido a recobrar su tranquilidad salió de la cama donde dormía Sarah, quien pesé a todos sus esfuerzos no había logrado seducirlo; atravesó la corta distancia del pasillo que lo separaba de Hermione y entró a la habitación donde ella y Ron dormían._

_Todo estaba en penumbras; sin embargo, el reflejo de la luz que desprendía la luna que se filtró por la ventana logró que pudiera divisar la silueta de Hermione. Estaba sola, el pelirrojo estaba dormido en el piso, a los pies de la cama y la castaña que estaba durmiendo sobre ésta se veía como un ángel._

_Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó y eso fue suficiente para despertar a la gryffindor._

- Draco… - _masculló lo más bajo que pudo_ - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Necesitaba verte. – _contestó él también en voz baja._

- ¡Fuera! – _exigió la castaña en un murmullo_ – si Ron se despierta…

_Hermione no pudo terminar su frase; haciendo gala de la agilidad que poseía, Draco la jaló suavemente por uno de los tobillos hasta que quedó al borde de la cama. Luego, la tomó en brazos y sin darle tiempo abrió la puerta de la habitación._

- Bajame… - _ordenó Hermione_ – Voy a gritar – _advirtió._

- Atrévete – _la retó Draco_ – no querrás que Sarah o "Ronie" se enteren ¿o sí? – _le advirtió._

_Al ver la burla, el cinismo y las agallas del rubio, la castaña cerró la boca. Tal vez a él no le importaran los sentimientos de los demás. Pero a ella sí._

_Una vez en el pasillo, Draco la bajó._

- ¡Cómo te atreves!

_El rubio no respondió al reclamo de Hermione, en vez de eso la acorraló contra pared, inmovilizó sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, justo como lo hizo la primera vez en que los celos hicieron su aparición; aquélla vez que viendo un video de Harry y Hermione conversando, la vio llorar por él._

_Esta vez no era sólo aquella sensación desagradable que lo invadía al verla junto a otro hombre, era la necesidad, las ansias acumuladas; a pesar de que sólo habían pasado una semana separados sentía la misma necesidad de tocarla como de respirar._

_Y al parecer para Hermione era igual, lejos de pelear contra Draco, dejó que él la deslizara contra el piso y cuando él le liberó las manos, ella las utilizó para atraerlo en vez de repelerlo. No sólo los hombres podían sentir ganas, las mujeres también._

_El rubio esparció besos al azar, esta venzo siguió un patrón, lo mismo besaba a la castaña en el cuello que en la frente o hasta en las manos, tal era la necesidad que sentía por la chica._

- Draco… - _murmuró la gryffindor en éxtasis, poco importaban los demás, en ese mismo momento el mundo se reducía sólo a dos personas: ella y Draco Malfoy._

- La próxima vez que me menciones el simple hecho de separarnos, pienso ignorarte por completo.

- Yo nunca dije que nos separáramos, sólo te hice una sugerencia… - _dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño_ – y no me gustó para nada que la aceptaras tan rápido.

- ¿Celosa?

- Un poco. – _admitió._

- Me encanta cuando te pones así… - _le susurró al oído, a la par que le quitaba a Hermione el ligero camisón que la cubría. Dejándola en ropa interior._

- Yo nunca me pongo así. – _Aclaró._

- Pues de todas maneras me encanta. – _afirmó el rubio volviendo a su labor, esta vez acariciando a Hermione_ - ¿Te das cuenta que vamos a hacer el amor en este pasillo?

_La castaña seguramente hubiera respondido algo coherente, de no ser por el grito que se escuchó en ese momento._

- ¡¡Draco!! – _exclamó Sarah horrorizada al final del_ pasillo - ¡¿qué se supone que es esto?! _- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos al ver la escena: su recién estrenado novio y su recién estrenada mejor amiga a mitad del corredor, medio desnudos y besándose._

* * *

**N/A:** ¡ Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, antes que nada quiero pedirles una ENORME disculpa ¡casi 3 meses sin actualizar! Es increíble…las únicas excusas que puedo dar son los asuntos de la universidad, un bloqueo del escritor tremendo y el complot de la computadora en contra mía; no tienen idea de lo que me costó este capítulo… literalmente ¡no lo podía terminar!

En fin…creo que después del horrendo retraso y el terrible bloqueo el capítulo ha quedado bien; eso espero que me lo confirmen con sus REVIEWS, los que esperaré impacientemente…De nuevo una disculpa y de antemano 1000 gracias por su apoyo, comprensión y paciencia ;D

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

1.- Las contestaciones a los reviews (que por cierto también están retrasadas) serán actualizadas este miércoles.

2.- _El próximo capítulo será el día:_ 1ero. de Agosto.


	15. El mensaje de Lucius

**Amazing Love**

**XV**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basado "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambió de escena:** xXxXx**

Pensamientos: " ... "

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Si las miradas pudieran matar…"_

_Si las miradas pudieran matar seguramente Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estarían varios metros bajo tierra. Si las miradas mataran...Sarah Prince ya sería asesina._

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – _fue la ahogada exclamación de la rubia al ver la_ _escena_ - ¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo "sé feliz con Draco"? – _a cada paso que daba su rostro se trastornaba_ _más_ - ¡No puedo creer que seas la misma persona a la que llamé "mi primera amiga verdadera"¡Tú…tú…una zorra, una asquerosa sangre sucia…una…!

- ¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez! – _gritó el rubio tomando la muñeca de Sarah con brusquedad._

_Las lágrimas de la rubia volvieron a surgir:_

- ¿Ahora es ella la ofendida¿No se supone qué soy yo quien está lastimada¿Qué soy yo a la que engañaron?

_Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta a espaldas del rubio se abrió y de la habitación sobrante salió Ron. _

- ¿Qué pasa? – _preguntó al instante viendo a Hermione tirada en el piso, como una muñeca de trapo, medio desnuda y sollozando._

- ¡¿Porqué no dejas que te lo expliquen esos dos?! – _gritó Sarah liberándose de Draco_ – Vamos Herm…¿porqué no le explicas a Ron cómo los encontré a ti y a Draco revolcándose en el piso.

_Sin poder articular respuesta alguna la castaña emitió otro sollozo. _

- Si – _admitió Draco_ – te engañamos…pero no de la manera que crees.

_Una áspera risa brotó de la garganta de Sarah._

- ¡Entonces lo que vi no fue lo que vi!

- Si te refieres a Hermione y a mí a dos segundos de hacer el amor, es verdad. _– El cinismo de Draco era sorprendente_ – Pero en el engaño fue pretender que me interesabas, salir contigo para olvidarla a ella…lo cierto es que la intrusa aquí, eres tú.

- ¡Draco! – _gritó la castaña ante su crueldad._

- No Hermione, déjame seguir… - _la detuvo el rubio_ - ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que acaba de salir de una relación complicada?

_Sarah asintió._

- Pues era de Hermione de quien hablaba y en realidad nuestra relación no era el problema… - _dijo volteando a ver a la castaña_ – el verdadero problema surgió cuando ella empezó a dudar de lo nuestro y luego, cuando tú llegaste…

- …Me pareció que tú eras la mujer perfecta para Draco… – _dijo Hermione lo más serenamente que pudo._

- Pero se equivocó – _completó el rubio_ – Ella no se dio cuenta, pero se equivocó. – _ignorando por completo a Ron, se acercó a Hermione y la tomó entre sus brazos_ – Y estaba a punto de demostrárselo cuando…

_Draco no consiguió terminar su monólogo, pues fue interrumpido por Ron:_

- Compréndelo Sarah…los interrumpimos, nosotros salimos sobrando – _musitó el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida _– a veces es mejor perder las esperanzas y comprender cuando la persona que amas no te corresponde. Tú todavía estás a tiempo – _dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia_ – yo no.

- Ron… - _susurró Hermione débilmente_ – No te vayas…déjame explicarte.

- No tienes nada que explicarme Herm…tú jamás me diste esperanzas y yo jamás te dije claramente lo que sentía – _Ron le dirigió una sonrisa irónica con una expresión sombría_ – Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero aquí tienes mi confesión: "Te amo Hermione Jane Granger, por tu inteligencia , por tu valor, y por todas aquellas cosas que nadie más puede ver en ti, pero yo sí." – _Ron entró a la habitación y mientras tomaba con rapidez sus prendas, dijo: _- Esa es mi declaración, ahora haz lo que quieras con ella.

- Ron…

- Lo siento Herm, pero no quiero verte…al menos no por un tiempo.

_La castaña ocultó su rostro en el hombro del rubio intentando contener las lágrimas, evitando ver como su mejor amigo se alejaba más y más de ella. _

- Vaya "Herm" – _pronunció Sarah despectivamente_ – esta vez si que lo has hecho bien…¿adivina qué? Tal vez no te importe, pero esta vez no has perdido a un amigo, sino a dos.

- Sarah…

- No hables Hermione, te juro que en este mismo momento podría sacarte los ojos – _advirtió furiosa._

_La rubia tomó su varita, hizo un conjuro rápido para atraer sus cosas y a puto de salir de la Sala Privada de Draco, dijo:_

- Y a ti – _dijo mirando al rubio_ – creo que no hace falta decirte lo que has perdido _– continuó desde luego refiriéndose a ella_ – pero esto no se quedará así – _advirtió_ – nadie humilla a Sarah Prince y se queda impune.

_Y con esa velada amenaza, se fue. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Pasaron unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Draco seguía con Hermione en sus brazos balanceándola de cuando en cuando, como intentando tranquilizarla, hasta que llegó un momento en que sin poder aguantarlo más, la castaña explotó._

- ¡¿Porqué tenías que ser tan cruel?!

- ¿Cruel? – _Repitió Draco_ – Era lo más honesto que podía hacer…

- Si al menos hubieses sido más gentil…

- ¿Acaso crees que la gentileza serviría en un momento así? – _Explotó también el rubio_ - ¿Crees que debí decirle "lo siento, pero siempre has sido el premio de consolación" o quizás "eres bellísima, si pudiera obligarme a amarte lo haría"? – _preguntó con ironía._

- Tu sarcasmo no ayuda en estos momentos.

- Ni tampoco tus lágrimas – _dijo dejando a Hermione en el piso y limpiándole el rostro con una de las mangas de su camisa, la cual estaba por cierto, tirada en el piso, junto con otras prendas suyas._

- No quería que esto pasara.

- No hubiera pasado si…

- ¿Podrías dejar de reprochármelo? Estaba confundida y asustada…tu padre me detesta y ahora también Sarah y Ron me odian.

- Mírame.

_Hermione permaneció con la mirada baja._

- Mírame _– repitió el rubio sosteniendo con delicadeza la barbilla de Hermione, haciendo que volteara a verlo_ – Afrontaremos esto juntos y lo resolveremos.

- Pero…

- Shhh – _la calló Draco_ – aún si no podemos solucionarlo, eso no importará…ahora mismo mi mundo, mi familia…todo se reduce a ti. Mi hogar estará allí…donde estés conmigo.

_Las palabras de su amado Sly fueron como un bálsamo para la Gryffindor quien se recargó en el pecho del rubio y lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo y besándolo con ternura y pasión entremezcladas._

- ¿Y eso porqué fue?

- Porqué al fin encontré mi hogar…junto a ti.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Lucius:

Hubo un fallo en el plan. Al parecer Draco sigue enamorado de Hermione Granger. Así es, no te sorprendas. Acabo de descubrir que es a ella a quien ama ¡debiste decírmelo!

Tal vez si me lo hubieras advertido yo no habría hecho amistad con esa basura y me hubiera preparado para darle batalla. Nunca pensé que tu hijo fuera un maldito bastardo que me engañaría en mis propias narices.

Espero instrucciones, pero ante todo debo decirte algo: Quiero y exijo venganza."

_A la mañana siguiente la rubia envió el sencillo, pero malicioso mensaje a Lucius Malfoy su "jefe" e independientemente de las instrucciones que él le diera, Sarah planeaba tomar revancha. Comprendió que nunca debió dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su "trabajo" y le nublaran el juicio; tan sólo unas semanas antes ella era otra persona: segura, decidida, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos._

_Pero de alguna extraña manera Draco la había atraído con su personalidad de una forma tan rotunda que no pudo menos que enamorarse. Bueno, era demasiado apresurado…pero sentía que realmente lo amaba y no era sólo era el hecho de que él fuera el primer hombre que no babeaba en cuanto la veía, lo cual suponía un reto; también amaba el hecho de sentir mariposas en el estómago al pensar en él, o que le sudaran las manos cuando se encontraba a su lado._

- Tal vez no estoy enamorada de Draco, sino del amor… -_ Sarah lo meditó unos instantes_ – Eso es, en realidad amo estar enamorada – _ese simple pensamiento la hizo sonreír, entre lágrimas_ – Pero no por eso deja de ser doloroso…

_Los recuerdos empezaron a agolpar su mente…_

_**-- Flashback -- Cuando conoció a Draco…**_

- Disculpa ¿sabes dónde está el despacho del Director?

- Claro...mucho gusto, soy Draco Malfoy, si gustas te daré un recorrido por el colegio, aunque el director regresará hasta mañana, ahora no se encuentra en Howarts.

_Su seguridad en si mismo la había impresionado._

- Que lástima... pero acepto tu invitación, mucho gusto, yo soy Sarah ... Sarah

_**-- Fin del flashback --**_

_Recordó cuando Draco le habló de la mujer que amaba._

- ¿Cómo fui tan tonta¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

_**-- Flashback -- Su "amistad" con Hermione…**_

- ¿Eres Hermione, cierto?

- Sí, esa soy yo.

- Ayer no te pude saludar como era debido, Draco me acaparó todo el día…

- Sí, me di cuenta

- El caso es que…Draco no dejó de mencionarte ayer.

- ¿No? - _se sorprendió la castaña._

- Se nota que el te admira mucho y bueno…como sabrás yo soy nueva y hoy es mi primer día de clases…el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Ravenclaw y al parecer hoy tenemos 3 clases seguidas juntas - _sonrió la rubia._

- ¿Y el punto es?

- Sé que sonará patético, pero…¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

- Claro, me encantaría.

_**-- Fin del flashback –**_

_Finalmente recordó Draco y Hermione…el uno para el otro: Juntos, besándose, perteneciéndose… _

_**Ella había sido traicionada. No podía ser fuerte, no en un momento así…**_

- Todo encajaba. La antipatía de Hermione, que Draco no dejara de hablar de ella, que la celara…fui una imbécil – _estalló Sarah, logrando que algunas de sus compañeras de habitación se sobre saltaran._

- ¿Te pasa algo? – _preguntó una de las chicas._

- Nada. – _respondió la rubia con sequedad_

- Bien… - _dijo la chica algo asustada._

- No me pasa nada… - _murmuró por lo bajo_ – me he cansado de ser un ángel. Odio que jueguen con mis sentimientos, odio que me tomen el pelo…nunca más… - _Sarah sonrió para sí misma_ – Nunca más. Ahora conocerán a la verdadera Sarah Prince.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Mmm… ¿Draco? – _masculló Hermione despertando lentamente_.

- Así me llamo. – _sonrió el rubio bromeando_

- Apenas y pude dormir. ¿Por qué te ves tan descansado?

- Porque yo a diferencia tuya dormí como un angelito, sólo con tenerte al lado. – _dijo abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura y besándola en la frente._

_La castaña sonrió serenamente._

- …Y también te portaste como un perfecto caballero.

_El rubio se aclaró la garganta._

- Ni lo menciones…ni yo sería capaz de aprovecharme de la situación después de lo que pasó ayer.

_La gryffindor volvió a la realidad de pronto…Ron y Sarah._

- No pongas esa cara… - _susurró Draco_ – lo que dije ayer era enserio. Ahora haremos las cosas a mi modo, enfrentaremos los problemas juntos. Veremos al mundo a la cara, es más ¿qué te parece ir a todas las clases tomados de la mano?

_La impetuosidad de Draco era refrescante y su falta de tacto era francamente preocupante:_

- ¿No te parece que primero hay que aclarar las cosas con Ron y Sarah?

_El Sly frunció el seño:_

- ¿Qué hay que aclarar? Ese "tipo" te declaró su eterno amor, Sarah dijo que se vengaría, tú y yo terminamos como los malos del cuento…

- Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil de resumir. Pero comprende, no es sencillo perder a 2 amigos en una noche y deja de llamar "tipo" a Ron.

- Perdón no suelo simpatizar con los pretendientes de mi novia ¿ cómo debo llamarlo , "Ronie" ? – _dijo irónicamente._

- Ja,ja muy gracioso, me matas de risa. - _se incorporó la castaña._

- Esta bien¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Sarah estrujó con fuerza el mensaje que tenía entre las manos y lo lanzó al fuego como siempre lo hacía con todas las cartas que le enviaba Lucius Malfoy._

- "Esta vez ha contestado extra-rápido" – _pensó para si misma, repasando en su cabeza las instrucciones del Sr. Malfoy:_ - Discúlpate con Draco y con la sangre sucia y cada vez que te encuentres a solas con él muéstrate vulnerable y necesitada, mi hijo no resiste esas cosas y supongo que tú serás una experta usando tus "encantos" no lo dudes embáucalo, compromételo lo más que puedas, hazte pasar por amiga de ellos y cuando sea el momento adecuado muéstrale a esa impura que Draco, como hombre que es, puede satisfacer sus deseos con cualquier mujer.

- No puedo creer los pocos escrúpulos que tiene este hombre¡¿me pide que recurra a los bajos instintos de su hijo y lo engatuse para que engañe a Hermione?!

_De pronto la imagen del rubio y la castaña en el piso, besándose lleno su cabeza. ¿Porqué no hacerlo¡ Ella misma había sido engañada ¿Porqué no darle a la dulce y perfecta Hermione una cucharada de su propia medicina?_

- Es un genio.

_Luego sonriendo con frialdad tomó el paquete que venía adjunto al mensaje de Lucius y lo abrió con delicadeza era un frasco pequeño con un líquido color rosado translúcido. Luego leyó la tarjeta que venía adjunta._

- "Si nada de eso funciona, supongo que no tendré que explicarte como se usa un filtro amoroso"

- En definitiva. Es un genio…

* * *

**N/A:** Hello:D ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lo sé, fue más corto que el anterior, pero habría tardado varios días más si no lo dejara en este punto¿porqué siempre se queda en lo más interesante? ;D

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, esta vez creo que dejaré que Draco y Herm solucionen sus problemas por si mismos y sean felices, al menos por uno o dos capítulos ;P hasta yo me canso de complicarles tanto la vida…, por cierto, me sorprende ver en sus REVIEWS las impresiones que tienen sobre Sarah, la mayoría son malas, aunque la verdad es que ella también tiene su corazonsito…jajaja bueno, alguien tenía que defenderla ¿no? Pues sí, como lo sospechan esta rubia hará de las suyas.

En fin…espero recuperar mi paso…ya que el _siguiente capítulo será el 26 de agosto ¡aniversario!_ Así es, ese día este fanfic cumplirá 1 año, como pasa el tiempo de rápido… Espero que la fecha amerite 1, 2, 3…500 **REVIEWS** jajaja bueno, con uno me conformo ;D

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

1.- Las contestaciones a los reviews se actualizarán el viernes, el link se encuentra en mi profile (página de autor)

2.- _**¡Sorpresa!**_ como regalo de aniversario adelantado he hecho el "trailer" de este fanfic, se encuentra en youtube y el enlace directo al video lo encontrarán también en mi página de autor (ya saben, sólo denle click a mi nombre :D) véanlo y coméntenlo ¿sí? ;D


	16. Felicidad pasajera

**Amazing Love**

**XVI**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basado en "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambió de escena:** xXxXx**

Pensamientos: " ... "

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Enfrentemos esto juntos… - _fue la crucial frase que dijo Draco a Hermione dos días después cuando hartos de estar evitando a Sarah a toda costa decidieron encararla, aunque en realidad…fue ella la que dio el primer paso._

- "Los espero a ti y a Hermione en el invernadero mañana al medio día, he pensado mucho las cosas y necesitamos hablar. Sarah" – _releyó el mensaje la castaña_ - ¿Qué crees que nos quiera decir?

_El rubio encogió los hombros._

- Si no entramos, nunca lo sabremos…

- Cierto, pero la verdad me muero de nervios, ya sabes…Ron no me habla, apenas y lo he visto desde esa noche, y ahora Sarah nos envía esta nota… _- Hermione respiró hondo recomponiéndose _– En fin, entremos. – _la gryffindor respiró hondo y jaló el brazo del Sly entrando al invernadero._

- Vaya…que puntualidad – _comentó Sarah a la vez que giraba hacia la pareja._

_Draco se aclaró la garganta incómodo._

- …Supongo que querrán saber para que los hice venir.

- Sarah – _se acercó la castaña afligida, dispuesta a pedir perdón._

- No te acerques Herm, aun no soy capaz de mirarte a la cara, aún no…no puedo perdonarte…perdonarlos – _corrigió mirando al rubio. _

_Ahora fue Draco quien intentó hablar, pero Sarah continuó:_

- Sin embargo, lo he estado pensando y supongo que la culpa fue mía por ilusionarme falsamente… - _tenía que parecer frágil, dolida…eso le había indicado Lucius_ – y si la felicidad de Draco, esta contigo Hermione, entonces yo me haré a un lado.

_El remate final. Ahora ella era poco menos que una mártir. _

- Y…aun espero que podamos ser amigos. – _masculló mostrando la sonrisa más dulce e inocente del mundo. Cualquiera le hubiese creído, pero esta vez Hermione no lo hizo._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡No le creo nada!

- Pero Herm…tú la oíste, ella ya nos perdonó.

_La castaña vio a su novio como si fuera un bicho raro, él se sentó en una gran roca en medio del pasto, justo detrás, en los jardines del colegio._

- Ese es precisamente el punto ¡es imposible que ella nos este ofreciendo su amistad incondicional cuando nos vio haciendo el amor a mitad del pasillo! – _la castaña respiró hondo recuperando la calma_ – soy ingenua, pero no tanto para creer que ella se quedará con los brazos cruzados, sé que si yo te viera en la misma situación con otra mujer no te perdonaría nunca.

_El rubio sonrió y envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Hermione._

- Créeme que con la única mujer que sería tan audaz como para hacerlo en un pasillo sería contigo linda…

_La gryffindor no tomó muy bien el comentario._

- Espero nunca averiguarlo; pero de todas formas escúchame: no creas todo lo que te dice Sarah, hasta ahora siempre me había parecido sincera, pero hoy vi en sus ojos algo que no me gusto.

- Ah, sí…¿Y qué fue?

- No lo sé, pero hay que tener cuidado, no tienes idea de lo que puede llegar a hacer una mujer despechada.

_Fue la advertencia final que la castaña le hizo al Sly. Mientras ella misma intentaba acallar sus temores besando al chico de ojos grises que se encontraba frente a ella._

_- _Estás temblando…_ - siseó Draco abrazado a Hermione._

- Se que no debería, pero tengo miedo_. – confesó ella._

- ¿Porqué?

- Tu padre –_ esa simple frase fue su explicación._

- Haré todo lo que haga falta, si es por ti_. – la abrazó más fuerte – _Desafiaré abiertamente a mis padres, o hasta cortaré los lazos que me unen a ellos.

- Tonto, no tienes que hacer nada parecido.

- Supongo que no puede evitarse…esta es la primera vez que verdaderamente he querido hacer feliz a otra persona.

_Hermione le sonrió a Draco, eso si que era increíble…ella, la sabelotodo "Granger" había logrado que el egocéntrico "Malfoy" pensara en la felicidad de alguien más._

_- _Es fabuloso como logras hacer que mi corazón lata tan deprisa, lo siento tan lleno que si no para podría desbordarse…_ - masculló la gryffindor retrocediendo 1 o 2 pasos._

_El rubio no aguanto más y empezó a besar a la castaña, empezando por la frente._

- Esp…espera –_ trató de resistirse ella._

_- _Parece que no lo entiendes –_ dijo él acorralándola – _Esa cara que pones, me provoca.

_El beso fue…perfecto. Así era Draco: sencillo y auténtico, egocéntrico y violento; un chico completamente desequilibrado…_

- "¿Entonces porqué me gusta tanto?"

- Draco…alguien puede vernos…

- ¿Qué más da? – _Se molestó el rubio_ – Eres mi novia ¿no?

- Pues sí, pero ya sabes como reaccionará tu padre.

- Te lo acabo de decir, hará lo que sea para protegerte, sólo déjamelo a mí – _dijo besando la frente de ella_ – ¿O qué, ya te has hartado esto?- _preguntó él con seriedad mientras sus profundos ojos grises la escudriñaban._ - Tenemos que escondernos todo el tiempo. No podemos pasear o besarnos frente a todos, como lo hacen los demás.

- Tienes razón en lo que dices…he tenido que evitar las miradas de la gente, hacer cosas para ocultar lo nuestro de las que no me enorgullezco e incluso engañar a mis amigos. A veces me pregunto porque tengo que pasar por esta miseria. – _Confesó Hermione entrelazando sus manos con las de Draco –_ Pero también he empezado a necesitarte…así que no estoy para nada harta de esto. Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza. – _rió ella._

_El rubio apretó más sus manos y la jaló hacia él volviéndola a besar. Luego, la sentó en sus piernas y metió sus manos debajo del jersey de la castaña masajeando con suavidad la desnuda piel de su espalda._

- Te quiero tanto que me duele…para ya de preocuparte.

- Esta bien, haz ganado…confío en ti. Ahora me veo obligada a concederte un deseo – _bromeó Hermione_ – así que pídeme lo que quieras.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? – _sonrió él._

- ¡Pervertido!

- Mira quien habla, yo no me refería a "eso" – _se aclaró el rubio la garganta_ - después de todo eres mi novia, podemos hacerlo cuando queramos…

_Hermione se sonrojó por sus malos pensamientos._

- Entonces…¿a qué te refieres?

- Quiero que digas que me amas.

- Pero si ya lo he dicho antes ¿no? Bueno, tal vez no tan directo…pero ya sabes que quiero estar contigo. – _se excusó ella._

- ¡Eso no es suficiente! Probablemente no lo sepas, pero llevo tiempo esperando escuchar esas palabras. Supongo que es imposible que lo digas – _masculló jugando con la hierba_ – Simplemente no quieres arriesgarte, pero entonces nada cambiará…No te pido que lo digas frente a todos, sólo frente a mí.

- ¿Es tan importante que lo diga, no te lo he demostrado ya?

- Si, lo has hecho; pero a veces siento que si no lo oigo de tus labios no podré convencerme de que has dejado de querer a Potter, no podré convencerme de que esto es real. De que me quieres a mí. ¿Cuándo vas a mostrar el famoso coraje de los gryffindor? Últimamente siento que no eres tú misma…

_Hermione quedó en shock, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar esas palabras. Se paró frente a Draco y mirándolo a los ojos, con determinación dijo:_

- ¡Te amo!

_El rubio tardó en reaccionar, no creyó que la castaña se atrevería a decirlo._

- ¿C…cómo? Creo que no escuché bien… - _sonrió él embargado de felicidad._

- ¡No voy a repetirlo! Si no la escuchaste la primera vez es tu problema…

_Draco la acorraló entre sus brazos y empezó a besarla como loco._

- Repítelo – _ordenó riendo._

- Te amo… te amo, te amo. – _repitió la castaña muchas, muchas veces._

- Me has hecho realmente feliz_ – murmuró el rubio contra su cuello._

_- _Gracias por esperar…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Ahhhhhh…

- Vaya Herm, que suspiro…realmente estás en las nubes. ¿Qué pasa, porqué estás tan feliz?

- Oh, Ginny…si supieras… - _susurró la castaña alegre._

- ¿Y porqué no me lo cuentas?

_Hermione bajó la mirada._

- Ya veo…es por Ron.

- ¿Lo sabes?

_La pelirroja asintió._

- Sí, Ron me lo contó todo.

- ¿Todo?

- Todo.

- Ginny…que vergüenza, espero que sepas que yo nunca le haría daño a Ron a propósito.

- Lo sé – _dijo sonriéndole con ternura._ – Él también lo sabe, es sólo que está muy dolido, comprende lo mucho que te ha amado todos estos años.

- Si me lo hubiera dicho antes…

- No te engañes Herm, adoro a mi hermano, pero estoy casi segura de que tu respuesta hubiera sido la misma hace 2 días que hace 2 años. _– Intentó reconfortarla Ginny_ – De mi hermano me encargo yo, verás que en unos días volverá a ser el de siempre…

- …Eso espero. – _suspiró la castaña entristeciéndose un poco_.

- ¡Pero no te desanimes! – _Sonrió la pelirroja_ – Aunque eso sí, me debes una cena por no decirme claramente lo que sentías por Malfoy…¡y por tener tan malos gustos!

_Ambas chicas rieron._

- Digamos que estamos a mano... ¿no tienes algo que decirme? – _preguntó perspicazmente._

_Ginny palideció._

- No me digas que…tú sabes de lo mío con…

- Harry…– _completó la castaña_ – Sí, lo sospechaba.

- ¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta¿Él te lo dijo?

- Harry y yo platicamos pero Draco nos interrumpió y él no alcanzó a decirme con quien estaba saliendo, pero yo había sacado mis propias conclusiones desde el día en que Cho regresó y tú te pusiste tan ansiosa.

- ¿Fui tan obvia? – _preguntó Ginny escandalizada._

- En realidad…sí. – _rió Hermione_ – Pero así como tú lo has hecho conmigo, de la misma forma yo te apoyo.

_La pelirroja abrazó inmediatamente a su amiga._

- Herm, lo siento. No me atrevía a decírtelo, temía a tu reacción – _confesó Ginny_ – Yo sabía lo que tu sentías por Harry y aún así…

- No hay nada por que disculparse, te confieso que si esto hubiera pasado hace unos meses, cuando aún creía estar enamorada de Harry no te habría vuelto a dirigir la palabra, pero ahora…estoy convencida de que a quien quiero es a Draco. Harry ya forma parte del pasado y les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

- ¿En serio? – _sollozó emocionada la pelirroja, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos._

- En serio. –_ la abrazó la castaña_ – Ah, pero eso si…me tienes que contar como conquistaste a Harry¡si a mí me falló todo, jamás pude arrebatárselo a Cho! – _bromeó Hermione._

- Si tienes tiempo ahora mismo te cuento la historia. – _sonrió la pelirroja_

- Tengo suficiente tiempo, veré a Draco en su sala privada hasta la noche.

- Entonces te la cuento, pero debes jurar que no me lo quitarás. _– respondió la broma Ginny._

- Mmmm…me lo pensaré.

_De nuevo ambas chicas rieron. Su amistad estaba indudable y completamente consolidada._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Algunos días después:

- ¿Draco?

- Ah, eres tú Sarah…

- ¿Esperabas a Hermione? – preguntó la rubia fingiendo interés.

- Sí, de hecho está por llegar.

- Ah…ya veo…entonces será mejor que me vaya – _debía parecer vulnerable_ – "3, 2, 1…"

- ¡Espera!

- "Perfecto" – _se felicitó Sarah_ - ¿Sí?

- No hay problema con que te quedes un poco más…después de todo nosotros ya lo aclaramos todo.

- Sí que lo aclaramos todo – _musitó la rubia abrazando a Draco._

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Lo siento… - _se disculpó ella sollozando_ – no pude evitarlo, supongo que necesito más tiempo para recuperarme, creo que aún tengo la loca idea de… bueno…tu sabes… - _se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa -_ No se que hacer para que me extrañes, para que me ames, para que quieras estar conmigo...Aquí me tienes – _dijo ofreciéndole sus labios, esta vez sintiendo realmente lo que decía, sin actuar. _

_Draco la apartó bruscamente, como si su simple contacto le quemara._

- No, por lo visto no ha quedado nada claro. – _la miró con frialdad_ – Siento haberte usado, siento haberte dado falsas esperanzas y humillarte – _se disculpó él_ – Pero…lo digo por tu bien: Encuentra un buen hombre…no puedo ser yo.

- ¡¿Porqué no?! – _se exaltó la rubia_ - ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena?

- La razón es por que durante la mayor parte del tiempo lo único que soy capaz de hacer es pensar en ella.

- Es bueno saberlo – _masculló Sarah con amargura, metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo y apretando con fuerza el frasco que contenía el filtro amoroso. No valía la pena desperdiciar tan valiosa arma en un tipo que ya la había humillado tantas y de tan diversas formas…pero en cambio, se le ocurría como darle a esa arma un uso mejor, mucho mejor…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Ahhhhh….Ahhhhh….Draco….

- Herm…ione… - gimió _el rubio enterrando su rostro empapado de sudor en el desnudo pecho de la castaña, besando con ansia los relieves de la gryffindor, subiendo hasta su cuello, y deteniéndose allí_ – No sé como pude separarme de ti tanto tiempo.

_La castaña rió sensualmente._

- Si a penas fueron unos días...

- Me pareció una eternidad – _exclamó el sly avanzando hacia los labios de ella, besándola lenta, pero desesperadamente._

-Ahhh…no…Draco…creí que ya habíamos terminado….ahhh – _gimió la castaña en éxtasis_ – estoy agotada – _mintió._

- Apenas hemos comenzado, pienso ponerme al corriente por todos estos días…

- ¿Y cómo se supone que resistiré tanto? – _volvió a reír ella_

- Despreocúpate, déjamelo todo a mí… - _ella tenía las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos, ligeramente temblorosos. _- Hoy no vas a dormir.

- Pensé que querías que habláramos, creí que para eso me citaste aquí…no pensé que tuvieras tan perversas intenciones – _ironizó Hermione._

- Al contrario – _respondió el rubio con la misma ironía_ – tengo las mejores intenciones.

_El rubio estaba 99 por ciento seguro de que la castaña sabía exactamente que las intenciones por las que la había citado a mitad de la noche en su sala privada no eran para nada inocentes, pero le siguió el juego._

- Juguemos a que tu eres caperucita roja y yo soy el lobo.

_Ella rió, estaba tumbada en la cama con el pelo suelto sobre la almohada. La fina sábana apenas le cubría las delicadas piernas. Llevaba una especie de negligé, y Draco vio que uno de los tirantes se le había deslizado por el brazo. _

- Eres tan hermosa…

_Estaba muy excitada, al igual que él. Quería más, mucho más. Sintió que le quemaba el aire y empezó a jadear levantando las caderas hacia él, deseosa de sentir la presión de la masculinidad contra su piel. _

_Él le colocó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándola y exponiendo sus pechos a sus caricias hasta que ella gritó de pasión. _

_Mientras intentaba librarse de su agarre, como si quisiera que la soltara para que pudiera acariciarla en su punto más palpitante, él acariciaba un pecho con la mano que tenía libre. Entonces, sin avisar, bajó la cabeza y empezó a chuparla y lamerla hasta que ella estuvo a punto de explotar de excitación, pero ella sintió que le faltaba algo. Ya no notaba sus caderas y se revolvió para buscarlo. Lo que encontró fue la mano de Draco, y ella separó instantáneamente los muslos para él._

_Consumida por la pasión y el deseo, se levantó hacia él con las piernas ligeramente separadas y la espalda arqueada. Estaba ciega a todo lo que no fuera su pasión, lo extrañaba, cielos…como lo extrañaba. Durante un momento, él la hizo esperar mientras buscaba el camino, y entonces entró con fuerza en ella, llenándola completamente._

_La castaña gritó y se inclinó bruscamente hacia delante. La sensación explotó en ella. El rubio la penetró con más fuerza aún y ella volvió a gritar, una y otra vez hasta que todo su cuerpo pareció a punto de echar llamaradas. Cuando él entró en ella por última vez, ella levantó las caderas todo lo que pudo, ejerciendo la máxima presión posible con los músculos de las piernas contra él. Al hacerlo, explotó en placer, en una sensación tan increíble que volvió a gritar por la intensidad y la duración del clímax._

_De repente, la gryffindor se echó hacia delante, bajando la cabeza, y lo rodeó con las piernas. Al moverse a su ritmo, tuvo otro orgasmo igual de intenso que una explosión estelar que la consumió._

—¡Hermione¡Oh, Herm! —_el grito que salió de su garganta le llegó a ella a lo más profundo del alma._

_Le soltó las muñecas y se abrazó a ella, y ella le correspondió de un modo que le sorprendió mientras la sensación de clímax desaparecía poco a poco. Sus cuerpos se habían fundido en uno solo y esta vez había sido mucho más maravillosa que la primera, vez semanas antes y que la segunda vez, a penas minutos atrás._

- ¡Ahhhhhh…..Ahhhhhh! – _gimió la castaña_ - Draco…ahhhh…te amo.

- Yo te amo más, infinitamente más…Hermione, cásate conmigo.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Ya puedo saber para qué me llamaste?

- Te aseguro que es totalmente para tu beneficio Ron. – _Respondió Sarah Prince avanzando hacia el gryffindor_ – Dime¿cuánto darías porqué Hermione fuera tuya?

- Deja ya de bromear…

- No bromeo Ron…yo puedo dártela, puedes tenerla sólo para ti.

_El pelirrojo comenzó a interesarse en la oferta._

- ¿Cómo?

- Primero dime si estás interesado.

_Ron lo pensó unos instantes._

- Sí lo estoy.

_La rubia sonrió._

- Bien entonces ten este frasco… - _dijo tendiéndole la botella con el líquido translúcido _– y sigue al pie de la letra mis instrucciones.

- Pero esto no le hará daño a Hermione¿verdad?

- Para nada, al contrario…¿no crees que lo mejor para ella sería alejarse de Draco? El sólo le da problemas.

_El pelirrojo asintió._

- Bien, entonces haz exactamente lo que te digo…

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ufff…que escenas tan candentes ;D ¿y qué les pareció la declaración¿en qué consistirá la venganza de Sarah, bien…supongo que algunos lo sospecharán :P vaya si quedaron muchas preguntas en el aire, muajaja…¡que mala soy:D

Pues bien, este es el capítulo ¡de aniversario, así es…ya llevamos 1 añito juntos en esta historia, parece como si hubiera sido ayer sniff…y todo gracias a su apoyo, porque ya saben que si les gustó este capítulo pueden envíarme muchos REVIEWS y hacerme feliz, porque gracias a todos sus comentarios me motivo cada día más para continuar con este fanfic…así es¡Ustedes son mi motor:D

Sniff…en fin, trataré de no ponerme muy sentimental, todo lo que me resta por decirles es¡GRACIAS!

Atte. **Aimé**

**P.D.**

1.- Las contestaciones a los Reviews se actualizarán el próximo viernes, el link se encuentra en mi profile (página de autor)

2.- El próximo capítulo será el: 16 de Septiembre.


	17. El filtro amoroso

**Amazing Love**

**XVII**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basado en "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambió de escena:** xXxXx**

Pensamientos: " ... "

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Necesito pensarlo.

- ¿Qué tienes que pensar? …Yo te amo y lo que es más importante: tú me amas. ¿Qué más habría de importar?

- Estás loco si piensas que responderé sin meditar una propuesta así ¡cielos Draco estamos hablando de matrimonio! – _exclamó la castaña abrochándose los últimos botones de su túnica. _

- Si Hermione, de eso estamos hablando… –_ recalcó el rubio con seriedad _- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Casarme contigo es y será sin duda la mejor decisión de mi vida.

- Draco… - _suspiró la gryffindor profundamente enamorada colocando sus manos entre las del sly_ – ten paciencia, en verdad necesito pensarlo. Ésta también es la decisión más importante de mi vida.

- ¿Cuánto tardarás en responderme?

- Créeme, no pasarán más de 5 o 6 … meses – _dijo la castaña tomándole el pelo al rubio. _

- Ja, ja… - _rió él sarcásticamente_ - este no es tiempo para bromas.

- Esta bien…una semana.

- ¿Una semana, qué?

- En una semana tendrás tu respuesta.

_El rubio le sonrió brillantemente a su novia y la tomó en brazos haciéndola girar._

- Oye, aún no festejes…no te he dicho que sí.

_Draco volvió a sonreír, ahora con el característico gesto "siempre consigo lo que quiero" Malfoy:_

- Pero lo dirás y cuando lo hagas…

- No, no, no… - _pataleó Hermione entre risas ante el ataque de besos del rubio _– no seas malo…apenas me terminé de vestir…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- "Tu puedes Ron, tu puedes…Sarah te aseguró que a ella no le pasaría nada" – _divagaba el pelirrojo andando de un lado a otro de su sala_ _común_ – Es simple, ella llega, tu te aseguras de que tome la poción y ¡listo! No más problemas…no más Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasa con Draco? – _Preguntó la castaña a espaldas de Ron_ – Oí que lo mencionaste…

- Hermione.

- Lo siento¿te asusté?

- No, no pasa nada es que…

-Ah, ya veo… - _dijo apartándose_ – aún no quieres verme ¿verdad?

- No – _la detuvo el pelirrojo_ – no es eso. De hecho quería hablar contigo, ya sabes…tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, como solíamos hacerlo.

_El rostro de la castaña se iluminó._

- ¿En serio¡Oh, Ron! – _se lanzó a sus brazos._ – Pensé que estarías molesto por siempre – _exageró la gryffindor_

_El pelirrojo sonrió de forma culpable. La inocente Hermione…si supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. _

- Vamos, ya deja eso…sube a dejar esos libros mientras yo abro las botellas.

_La gryffindor volvió a sonreír y subió al dormitorio de las chicas, loca de felicidad; en tanto Ron se apresuraba y vaciaba en una de las botellas el contenido del filtro amoroso, aunque sólo pudo verter la mitad, pues la castaña bajó rápidamente._

- Ron, gracias…sé lo difícil que esto es para ti, pero prometo no volver a decepcionarte.

- Sé que no lo harás. – _Sonrió el pelirrojo levantando su botella y tomando el contenido de un solo trago instando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo._

_Ella, en un signo de reconciliación amistosa imitó a Ron. Tan pronto como el líquido llegó a su garganta la castaña se sintió extraña, mareada, soltó la botella ya vacía, la cual se rompió en pedazos y luego, ella misma estuvo a punto de caer desmayada._

- ¡Herm¿qué te pasa?!

- Me siento muy rara, como pesada…mi cabeza – _la castaña se frotó las sienes, sin abrir los ojos._

- Herm, lo siento… - _se disculpó el chico lleno de culpabilidad_ – lo siento, como lo lamento, yo jamás…

- ¿Porqué estás disculpando…te… _- Hermione no pudo terminar coherentemente la siguiente frase, apenas vio el rostro de Ron y:_ - cielos...jamás me había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que eres.

- ¿C-cómo? – _se sorprendió el gryffindor._

- Y tus ojos…son hermosos – _dijo acercándose al chico._

- ¿En - en s-serio? – _tartamudeó él._

- Y tus labios… _- la castaña rozó sus labios con los del chico, luego los acarició, mordió..._

- Hermione, estás segura que…

- Nunca he estado más segura – _continuó ella desabrochando la camisa de Ron _-¿Tú estás seguro? – _lo retó en tono travieso._

- Como nunca – _respondió el pelirrojo con entusiasmo, demasiado entusiasmo…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Oye ¿has oído lo de Hermione Granger?

- Si, una chica me dijo que la vio besándose con Ron Weasley en el aula de pociones.

- Yo la vi hace un rato caminando con él tomados de la mano.

- ¡Repitan eso!

- Malfoy… - _palideció una de las chicas que estaban conversando._

- Repitan lo que han dicho. – _ordenó el rubio fuera de sí._

- Nosotras solo decimos la verdad. – _dijo otra de las chicas._

- Ustedes son unas…

- Yo acabo de verlos en el pasillo del tercer piso. – _soltó la última._

- Si no es verdad…ustedes en serio lo van a pagar.

_El rubio corrió hacia el tercer piso con todas sus fuerzas, su mente no pensaba en otra cosa que:_

- "¡Que sea mentira! Esto no puede estar pasándome, esto no es verdad…"

_Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, apenas llegó al referido pasillo localizó al fondo a una inconfundible pareja, él con su pelo color fuego, ella con su ensortijada melena, tomados de las manos, riendo…¡besándose!_

- ¡Ey, que pasa aquí!

_El resto de los alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar volvieron sus rostros hacia el trio._

- Draco, que bueno que estás aquí, íbamos a buscarte, necesitamos hablar contigo. – _respondió Hermione con toda natural._

- No sé que clase de broma es esta – _se dirigió el sly con brusquedad a los gryffindors_ – pero esto no es divertido, esta farsa termina aquí y ahora.

- ¿Cuál farsa? Hermione y yo nos amamos, esa no es ninguna farsa.

- Cierra la boca imbécil!!!

- ¡Alto! – _se interpuso la castaña impidiendo el golpe que iba dirigido al pelirrojo._

- Hermione…esto ya llegó a su límite, si tratas de probarme…

- ¿Porqué habría de probarte?

- Tu sabes, nuestro compromiso…el matrimonio.

_Ron volteó a ver de inmediato a Hermione al oír la palabra "matrimonio" ¿acaso ella y el bastardo de Malfoy planeaban casarse?_

- Ah…sobre eso, bueno ya sabes…

- ¿Qué? – la tomó con firmeza por las muñecas, sacudiéndola - ¿Qué debería saber? – _preguntó furioso._

- Hasta esta mañana no parecía una mala idea, pero ahora…

- ¿Ahora qué? – _Siguió zarandeándola_ - ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado desde esta mañana?

- Todo. – _fue la respuesta que ella dio liberándose y buscando refugio al lado del gryffindor_ – Me di cuenta de lo mucho que amo a Ron.

_El rostro del sly se distorsionó por completo._

- ¡¿Qué les parece esto, un show¡Lárguense! –_ estalló contra los espectadores._

_Tan pronto el pasillo quedó vacío, Draco se acercó a la "pareja" y los separó con un empujón, sostuvo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, lo acarició, la miró a los ojos, buscaba una respuesta, cualquier respuesta…_

- ¿Qué filtro amoroso le diste? – _preguntó el rubio con relativa tranquilidad._

- ¿Cómo? – _respondió el pelirrojo con la misma tranquilidad._

- Dímelo.

- Yo no le di nada.

_Draco sonrió con un dejo de ironía._

- Supongo que no recuerdas que Snape nos dio las señales básicas de la ingestión de filtros amorosos, Hermione las tiene todas: pupilas dilatadas, manos sudorosas, labios temblorosos, piel pálida…sin mencionar que mientras he dicho todo esto ella ni se ha inmutado y no ha dejado de verte.

- Bien, tú ganas Malfoy.

_El rubio apretó los puños, pero se contuvo para no golpear al pelirrojo, en vez de eso volteó a ver a Hermione, con ternura y amor, ella no era culpable de nada._

- ¿Lo oíste Herm? Es sólo un filtro de amor, en realidad no lo amas a él, me amas a mí. En cuanto te de el antídoto…

- No me importa si es sólo un filtro amoroso, me gusta como me siento, me gusta Ron…lo amo.

- ¡Deja de decir que lo amas! – _gritó el rubio celoso y fuera de sí._ – No sabes lo que estás diciendo, eres víctima de una poción…

- No me importa, si eso significa separarme de Ron ¡no quiero curarme!

_Draco se giró hacia Ron acorralándolo contra la pared._

- ¿Qué clase de filtro es¡Dime el nombre!

- No lo sé.

_El rubio estrelló al gryffindor contra el muro._

- ¡Dime el maldito nombre!

- ¡No lo sé! Sarah me lo dio…me dijo que Hermione estaría bien, que esto sería lo mejor para ella…si tan sólo nos dejaras en paz esta farsa podría volverse una realidad.

- ¡Suéltalo! – _gritó Hermione intentando separar a los dos chicos._

_El rubio lanzó al pelirrojo con fuerza y le dijo con ira contenida:_

- Nunca dejaré que eso pase…jamás.

_Y girando salió disparado hacia la sala de Ravenclaw donde de seguro encontraría a la perversa Sarah Prince._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué pasa Ron¿Por qué vienes tan agitado?

- Hermione… - _alcanzó a exhalar el gryffindor._

- ¿Le paso algo? – _preguntó la pelirroja preocupada._

_El chico se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, en un gesto de genuina angustia._

- Jamás debí hacerle caso…sabía que esto era una trampa…fui un idiota.

- ¿Hacerle caso a quién¿De que hablas Ron? – _preguntó Ginny confundida._

_Su hermano la miró directamente a los ojos. _

- Ginny…vas a odiarme por esto.

- ¿Odiarte porqué?

_El pelirrojo se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista a la chica detrás de él; allí estaba Hermione, totalmente pérdida y embelezada mirando a Ron como si fuera el único hombre que existiese._

- Ron ¿qué hiciste?

_El gryffindor extendió una mano a la castaña quien encantada la aceptó._

- Hice lo que creí que era mejor, hice lo que tenía que hacer para obtenerla.

- ¿No me digas que…

_El pelirrojo asintió._

- Sí, le di un filtro amoroso…

_Ginny soltó un gemido de sorpresa, cubriéndose la boca con las manos._

- ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Déjame explicarte.

_La pelirroja cruzó los brazos y se sentó en el sillón más cercano, a un lado estaba Hermione como perdida, ajena completamente a la conversación, ajena a todo aquello que no fuera Ron. _

- Espero que sea una magnífica explicación.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?_- fue la primer pregunta que hizo el rubio al encontrar a Sarah._

- Ah, ya veo que te diste cuenta de la pequeña bromita que le jugué a tu novia. – _rió la ravenclaw con cinismo._

- ¿Bromita? – _Repitió el sly tomando con brusquedad a la rubia por el brazo_ _– _Dime el nombre del filtro, conmigo sí que no podrás jugar…

- ¡Auch! Draco…me lastimas.

- No tienes idea de lo que te puedo lastimar si no me dices exactamente lo que le hiciste a Hermione y cómo revertirlo. – _dijo el rubio aplicando más presión._

- ¡Suéltame!

- Primero responde.

- No tengo nada que responder, no hay cura ¿eso es lo que quieres oír? – _el sly soltó a la rubia por el shock._

- ¿Qué no hay cura? – _repitió el rubio cada vez más pálido._

- Al menos ninguna que yo conozca – _respondió Sarah con serenidad_ - ¿Qué sientes Draco¿Dolor¿Furia¿Sientes que no puedes respirar? – _Preguntó con maldad_ – Bien¡ahora sabes como me sentí yo cuando los vi revolcándose en el pasillo! – _Exclamó sin importarle quien pudiera escucharlos_ – Ahora aprenderás que de Sarah Prince nadie se puede burlar.

- ¡¿De dónde tomaste ese filtro?!

- De ningún lugar.

- Entonces alguien te lo dio ¡¿Quién?! – _exigió saber._

_La rubia levantó una ceja, ahora no tenía nada que perder._

- ¿Tú quien crees?

- ¡Mi padre! – _respondió Draco tan pronto la imagen vino a su mente._

- ¡Bingo!

- Entonces tú… - _el sly volvió a aprisionar a la rubia -_ ¿Qué relación tienes con mi padre?

- ¿Quieres saberlo? –_ preguntó ella altivamente_ – Pues te lo diré: él me contrató para que te sedujera y te separara de la "mujerzuela" de la que estabas enamorado, a cambio él sacaría a flote los negocios de mi padre; parecía un buen trato y jamás creí que me resultaría tan fácil y rápido empezar a salir contigo, a penas llegué aquí me dedicaste tu atención; lo que nunca me dijo es que la sangre sucia de la que estabas enamorado era la misma de la que yo me había hecho amiga.

- ¡No la llames así, zorra!

- Dime lo que se te antoje, eso no cambiará el hecho de que tu adorada Hermione este ahora loca de amor por Ron…

- En este momento podría sacarte los ojos, podría hasta matarte.

_La seriedad con la que lo dijo asustó a Sarah._

- En vista de que eché todo a perder al revelarte la verdad y de que ya me he vengado por la humillación que sufrí supongo que no esta de más decirte que tal vez no todo este perdido…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – _preguntó ansioso._

- No conozco el nombre del filtro ni si hay un antídoto, pero tu padre escribió al reveso de su mensaje que la única manera de hacer reaccionar a la persona que había bebido el filtro, era llegar hasta su corazón.

- ¿Llegar hasta su corazón? – _Repitió el rubio_ - ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

- No lo sé, pero si sé una cosa…si ella tomó el frasco completo, es decir: si bebió toda la dosis, es poco menos que imposible que vuelva a ser la que era antes.

_El rubio empujó a la ravenclaw con brusquedad._

- Si vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mí o de Hermione desearás haber muerto.

_La rubia tembló a la vez que el rubio sentía que un rayo de esperanza surgía: debía llegar a su corazón, y sabía como hacerlo._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle algo así a Hermione¡Peor aún¡¿Cómo pudiste creerle a esa arpía resentida?!

- Lo sé, fui un imbécil…

- Un idiota, un tarado, un…¡usshhh! –_Gritó la pelirroja frustrada_ – no sé que más decirte ¿tienes idea de cómo se sentirán nuestros padres cuando se enteren de esto¡que conseguiste una novia con un filtro amoroso, los verdaderos hombres obtienen a las mujeres por sus propios medios!

- Shhh – _la calló el pelirrojo_ – Grita más alto, creo que no te oyeron en la torre de astronomía.

- Me siento muy decepcionada de ti.

- Lo sé, y lo siento...pero lo hecho, hecho está.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir? – _Se alteró Ginny de nuevo_- ¿Cómo piensas solucionar esto?

- No pienso hacerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no pienso hacerlo. – _replicó él con firmeza_ – No digo que lo que hice estuvo bien, pero tal vez esto podría ser una oportunidad, la oportunidad que nunca tuve de conquistar a Hermione, de demostrarle que yo, de entre todos esos imbéciles de los que se ha enamorado puedo ser el que la haga feliz.

- ¡Oye! – _Exclamó la pelirroja cuando su hermano hizo referencia a Harry _– Nada de eso, tienes que solucionarlo ¡ya!

- He dicho que no; de todas formas aunque quisiera no puedo…ni siquiera conozco el nombre del filtro, así que mientras esto dure… - _tomó a la castaña por los hombros e hizo que ella lo viera a los ojos - _¿quisieras seguir a mi lado Hermione?

- ¡Para siempre! – _respondió la gryffindor abrazando efusivamente al pelirrojo y besándolo en los labios._

_Ginny retrocedió furiosa._

- Felicidades Ron, has conseguido a una perfecta "novia-robot" espero que estés feliz – _comentó irónicamente dejando sola a la pareja._

_El pelirrojo miró con devoción a la castaña que tenía entre sus brazos y pensó que si lograba hacer feliz a Hermione y que esa farsa se convirtiera en realidad, sería verdaderamente feliz._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Quieres regresar ya a la sala común?

- No, me gusta caminar juntos, tomados de las manos.

- Hermione...esto es lo que siempre soñé.

_La castaña sonrió._

- Ron, no puedo creer que no me di cuenta de que tu eras el hombre de mi vida, te amo tanto…tal vez siempre he estado enamorada de ti; me niego a creer que es culpa de un filtro amoroso, no me importa… si así es, jamás quiero curarme.

_Los gryffindors estaban a centímetros de besarte cuando…_

- ¿Porqué Hermione?

_La castaña volteó y se encontró con la penetrante mirada color acero de Draco Malfoy_.

- ¡Deja ya de acosarla Malfoy! – _intervino Ron._

- ¡Cierra la boca Weasley! Estoy hablando con ella…

- Yo, lo siento, pero…

- ¡¿No te das cuenta que no puedo hacer nada sin ti¡Estoy destrozado!

_La castaña sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, lamentaba ver así al rubio, pero…¿Porqué?_

- Se que soy un egoísta, un egocéntrico que sólo piensa en sí mismo y hace su voluntad – _continuó_ – Pero sin ti no tengo idea de que hacer ahora mismo…

_El pelirrojo se interpuso entre ellos._

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido en cuenta su felicidad? – _preguntó el gryffindor_ – Si de verdad la quieres deberías dejarla en paz.

- ¿Felicidad? – _rió el sly con amargura _- ¡Yo quiero ser feliz y también quiero hacerla feliz a ella¡Confía en mí Hermione!

_Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la castaña._

- ¿Porqué estoy llorando? – _Preguntó la castaña secando sus ojos_ – No lo entiendo.

- Es porque me amas ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Recuerdo perfectamente los momentos que pasamos juntos, nos divertimos pero…a quien amo es a Ron, no sé como no me di cuenta antes.

- ¡Es por culpa de ese maldito filtro, date cuenta!

- No sé si es por el filtro…sólo sé que soy feliz al lado de él.

- ¿Entonces puedes decir con sinceridad que ahora mismo no sientes nada¿Esperarás serenamente hasta que no puedas oír más mi voz?

- Mi corazón… - _susurró Hermione bañada en lágrimas_ – me duele.

_La castaña se recostó en el primer árbol que encontró._

- ¡Herm! – _corrió el pelirrojo -_ ¿te sientes bien¿estás enferma?

- Idiota… - _sonrió la castaña entre lágrimas, mirando directamente al rubio._

_El sly entendió perfectamente la situación: había ganado._

- Pensé que tal vez no volverías a mí…me volví loco – _susurró abrazando y besando a la gryffindor como si su vida dependiera de ello._ – No me vuelvas ha hacer pasar un día como este.

- No fue mi culpa…

_Draco reaccionó mirando con profundo odio a Ron._

- No, no lo fue…todo fue por causa de este imbécil.

- ¡Detente Draco!

- Pero…

- Yo hablaré con él. – _la castaña miró con tristeza y reproche al pelirrojo_ – Ron ¿porqué? – _preguntó dolida –_ si, mientras estaba "en trance" oí todos los detalles, pero mi pregunta es ¿qué pudo haberte motivado a hacer algo tan horrible?

- ¿En verdad no te lo imaginas Hermione?

- Si, me lo imagino…pero nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo tan bajo.

- No tengo excusa, Sarah me ofreció el paraíso y yo lo acepté; y aunque sólo fue un día…fue el más feliz de mi vida, de lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haberte traicionado, de no haber dejado que decidieras por tu cuenta, pero por lo demás hoy fui todo lo dichoso que no pude ser en 6 años deseándote sin poder tenerte.

_El rubio giró de inmediato su vista a la castaña quien anticipó su respuesta a la pregunta que estaba segura Draco haría:_

- No paso nada entre nosotros, no llegamos a "tu sabes"

_El sly volvió a respirar con normalidad._

- Comprendo que no tuviste el criterio para comprender las implicaciones de lo que Sarah te ofrecía y que no te diste cuenta de que sólo fuiste utilizado como un instrumento de su venganza y bien sabes que nada en el mundo podría hacer que te odiara, eres mi mejor amigo…pero sólo hay un camino para que consigas mi perdón.

- Haré lo que sea – _respondió él de inmediato_.

- Tendrás que respetar mi relación con Draco y tratarlo a él como lo que es: el hombre que amo.

_El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de renegar, pero se contuvo._

- Y no sólo se trata de fingir…si no puedes ser feliz por mí y aceptar nuestros sentimientos – _dijo abrazando al rubio_ - al menos te pido que toleres la situación.

_Caminó hacia el pelirrojo y lo miró a los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta._

- No quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda, pero te juro que si vuelves a hacer algo como esto…nunca te lo perdonaré.

- Jamás.

_Hermione le sonrió a los dos chicos._

- Ahora dense la mano.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – _exclamaron ambos al unísono._

- Como señal de paz – _explicó Hermione_ – la culpa en realidad fue de Sarah y aunque Ron no actuó bien, eso sirvió para unirnos más – _dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al sly quien aún no estaba muy convencido de aceptar la mano del pelirrojo._ – Esta bien, si te dijo algo ¿le darías la mano a Ron?

- ¿Qué podrías decir para convencerme de hacer una tregua con esta sabandija?

_Hermione acercó su rostro al oído de Draco y le susurró en voz baja:_

- Acepto tu propuesta, me encantaría ser tu esposa…

_El rubio no sólo estrechó la mano del pelirrojo, incluso le dio unas palmadas en la espalda presa de la excitación del momento; además de una malsana sensación de triunfo sobre el pelirrojo, no sin antes darle a su futura esposa el beso más largo de su vida._

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos los que están detrás de la pantalla! Lo prometido es deuda…logré actualizar a tiempo :D ¿qué les pareció el capítulo¿creyeron que el conflicto del filtro amoroso duraría 3 o 4 capítulos¡pues no! Jajaja, esta vez empecé y terminé el conflicto en un solo capítulo, no se me dio la gana alargar el sufrimiento de nuestros tortolitos ;D en parte porque faltan 2 capitulos para el final de esta historia…sniff…no lloren, sean fuertes…

Pues así es la vida…en fin, supongo que ya saben lo que viene…REVIEWS, así es; me encantaría recibir por medio de sus comentarios todas las dudas sin resolver que les queden de este fic, todas sus impresiones, críticas y opiniones de todo tipo, les aseguro que son inapreciables para mi, así que aprieten ese botoncito que dice "Go" y ¡a escribir!

**P.D.**

1. Ha habido algunos problemas con la página de los reviews, pero les aseguro que para el día en que actualice el próximo capítulo ya todos sus comentarios estarán contestados en la página. Siempre leo todos sus reviews y los tomo en cuenta ¡lo juro!

2. Fecha de la próxima actualización: 7 de Octubre del 2007 ( ¿hacía falta aclarar el año? ;P )


	18. La derrota de Lucius

**Amazing Love**

**XVIII**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basado en "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambió de escena:** xXxXx**

Pensamientos: " ... "

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dos meses después… _

- ¡No Draco¡No me digas que aún no estás conforme! Te dije que te daría la respuesta en una semana y no me tardé más que un día, he aceptado todos y cada uno de tus caprichos, he hecho todo lo que me has pedido… pero esto si que no lo aceptaré…

- No hables como si tú fueras un chico y yo la novia caprichosa…

- Pues parece que cambiamos de papeles – _rezongó la castaña_ - ¡nunca creí que fueras tan machista!

- ¿Le llamas machismo a querer que vayamos a hablar con tus padres y luego con mis padres para anunciarles la boda?

- No, le llamo machismo al control que quieres ejercer sobre esto¿no te das cuenta? Estamos en plenos "TIMOS" no podemos distraernos en estos momentos. Ya tendremos tiempo para preparativos de boda más adelante, no tenemos porque apresurarnos…

- He esperado por más de dos meses desde que aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio, lo hice porque quise protegerte lo más que fuera posible, ahora el año está por terminar y Sarah no volverá para el próximo curso, no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos, sólo de nuestros padres.

- Se que mis padres pondrán el grito en el cielo, pero nos apoyarán – _dijo Hermione_ – Pero tus padres…ellos no tolerarán la idea de que nos casemos, menos cuando yo soy una…

- No lo digas.

- …sangre sucia. _– Completó la castaña_ - ¿No te das cuenta¡Tu padre me detesta, ha querido destruirme todo este tiempo! Y por poco lo logra…

- Lo sé – _musitó el rubio tomando a su novia por los hombros_ – no he podido protegerte…

- No digas eso…

- …no he podido ser una apoyo para ti, apenas soy una excusa de hombre, pero un hombre que te ama, que te adora y que no dejará que nada ni nadie te lastime.

- ¡Oh, Draco!

- ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

- Claro, como siempre lo haré _– suspiró la gryffindor con fingida resignación._ - ¿Alguna pregunta más? _– bromeó ella._

- ¿Eres feliz?

_La chica sonrió lanzándose a sus brazos:_

- En toda mi vida no he sido tan feliz como en estos meses…

- ¿Me amas? - _siguió el rubio._

- ¡Con todo mi corazón!

_Hermione sintió como los brazos de Draco se cerraban en su cintura, estrujándola. Después de un beso que pareció eterno, el sly continuó_:

- Bien, entonces será este fin de semana.

- ¿Qué? – _se volvió a alterar la castaña_.

- Como Dumbledore ya sabe lo nuestro no creo que sea difícil que nos de permiso de salir por un par de días _– explicó el rubio._

- Pero…

- Pero nada – _la abrazó Draco_ – mañana nos veremos en la torre de astronomía y aclararemos los detalles ¿sí?

_Hermione suspiró resignada_.

- Esta bien, pero aún sigue sin parecerme buena idea.

_El rubio acompañó a su prometida hasta su sala común, la abrazó con fuerza, aspiró su aroma, la besó por veinteava vez en el día y se despidió con un nada sutil: "sueña conmigo"_

_Pasaron pocos segundos después de que Hermione se adentró en su sala, cuando el rubio, caminando a solas por el pasillo, y aún sin voltear, se sintió vigilado._

- ¿Qué hacen aquí y cómo es que entraron?

_Unas sombras se movieron y tras un minuto o dos, se mostraron ante Draco dos seres encapuchados: mortífagos. _

- Su padre nos envió…desea hablar con usted.

_Draco sonrió con un dejo de cinismo._

- Mi padre podría haberse ahorrado la molestia, claro que pienso ir a hablar con él…pero sólo bajo mis condiciones.

- Son órdenes de su padre, el nos dijo que si usted se rehusaba, tal vez su novia no se negaría…

- No se atrevan a tocar a Hermione, si le haces algo juró que los mataré a todos.

- Entonces ya sabe lo que debe hacer.

- Correcto; sólo permítanme escribir una nota.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Toc, toc, toc, toc…

- ¿Mmmm?

- Toc, toc, toc, toc…

_La castaña bostezó y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, justo donde picoteaba "Sky" la pequeña lechuza marrón que Draco recién se había comprado._

- ¿Qué le pasa a Draco? No hace ni 15 minutos que acabamos de despedirnos y ya me esta mandando cartas.

_Hermione sonrió un tanto emocionada…era muy propio del sly mandar mensajitos amorosos a mitad de la noche._

- ¿Qué pasa Sky? – _preguntó la gryffindor a la lechuza como si esta pudiera entenderle, como contestación recibió un pequeño picotazo en la mano_. – Esta bien, por lo que veo tienes prisa… - _Hermione tomó el pergamino y en cuanto el ave emprendió el vuelo, se puso a leer:_

" Mi amor:

Algunos imprevistos me obligan a ir a la mansión Malfoy a hablar con mis padres, volveré lo más pronto posible. No me te preocupes ni me sigas, no quiero ponerte en peligro.

Te amo, Draco. "

_La castaña oprimió el mensaje contra su corazón. ¿Qué no se preocupara¿Qué no lo siguiera¡Como no iba a hacerlo!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Ginny…Ginny…¡Ginny!

- ¿Hmmm¿Qué, qué pasa? – _despertó alterada la pelirroja_.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

_Ginny vio la cara de preocupación de su amiga e intentó calmarla._

- Claro, pero primero cálmate…

- ¡No puedo calmarme! Draco fue "secuestrado" por su padre y yo necesito ir a la mansión Malfoy ahora mismo, por favor, ve por Ron y Harry en lo que yo hago mi equipaje.

- ¡¿Estás loca Hermione¿Cómo piensas salir a estas horas?

- Lo haré me ayudes o no. – _exclamó la castaña desesperada, a poco de despertar a sus demás compañeras de habitación._

- Esta bien, esta bien…yo me encargo de todo, baja en 15 minutos.

- Gracias Ginny.

- No hay porqué¿para qué estamos las amigas si no es para ayudarnos mutuamente en locas aventuras?

_A pesar de todo, la castaña sonrió._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Hermione se abrazó fuertemente al torso de Harry evitando mirar hacia abajo; pese a los ruegos e insistencia de Ron, la castaña continuó con su apresurado plan y ahora se encontraba a 200 km de altura, sobre una escoba…muerta de miedo._

- Gracias por tu ayuda Harry ¿estás seguro que no falta mucho para que lleguemos a la mansión Malfoy?

- No, en pocos minutos llegaremos…¿estas segura de esto?

- ¿Crees que si no lo estuviera me atrevería a volverme a subir a una escoba después de lo que me pasó esa vez en el partido de quidditch? (N/A: recordar el cap.08 )

- Si, ya lo creo que estás segura… - _sonrió el ojiverde inspirándole confianza_. – Mira – _dijo señalando a lo lejos_ – Allá está la Mansión Malfoy.

_Hermione respiró hondo._

- Deséame suerte.

- ¿Piensas entrar sola?

- Si, necesito que tu me esperes aquí, ya sabes…por si necesitamos salir huyendo o algo así.

- Siempre pensando en todo.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, es mejor prevenir… - _dijo bajando de la escoba una vez que ésta aterrizó en el jardín principal de la mansión._

_Hermione caminó con firmeza hasta el pórtico, pero no tuvo que tocar siquiera, pues quien le abrió la puerta fue el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy._

- Pasa…te estábamos esperando.

_La chica lo siguió con sigilo mientras el hombre seguía hablando:_

- Lo ves Draco…no se puede confiar en que una mujer siga tus órdenes.

_La castaña volteó buscando al sly._

- ¿Porqué viniste Hermione? – _preguntó el rubio desde las sombras, casi con reproche._

- Draco… - _exhaló ella llena de alivio._

- Será mejor que los deje solos, para que hablen tranquilamente… - _masculló Lucius pronunciando una maliciosa sonrisa_ – Draco, no seas descortés y atiende a las…"visitas" – _agregó perversamente._

_En cuanto el padre de Draco salió, Hermione preguntó_:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hermione… - _salió él de las sombras, en su rostro se notaban golpes, demasiado recientes aún para que hicieran mella en el rubio, pero eran marcas al fin. _

- ¡Oh, cielos…!¿qué te hizo ese…hombre? – _exclamó la castaña diciendo la palabra "hombre" como reemplazo de lo que obviamente deseaba decir._

- Debiste quedarte segura en Howarts, jamás hubiera deseado que me vieras así.

- ¿Cómo piensas en esas cosas ahora? – _Preguntó la castaña arrastrando a su novio_ – vamos Draco, debemos salir ahora mismo de éste lugar…

- No Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- No voy a volver, al menos no por ahora.

- P…pero…

_Draco tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos, y la abrazó y besó muchas, muchas veces…_

- Hermione, mi amor…debo quedarme aquí y resolver esto por nuestro bien, para que podamos estar juntos para siempre ¿lo entiendes?

_La gryffindor negó desesperada con la cabeza._

- No…¡mírame a los ojos¡Dime que esto no es cierto¡Dijiste que no volveríamos a separarnos, que enfrentaríamos todo juntos¡lo prometiste! – _gritó ella, desesperada…llorando. _

- Shh…- _la calmó el rubio abrazándola de nuevo_ – no se por cuanto tiempo será, pero volveré, te lo aseguro.

- No, no puedes hacerme esto…

- Entiende, hago por nosotros, yo estoy haciendo mi parte – _dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y mirándola tiernamente _– Ahora te pido que tu hagas algo por mí.

- ¿Qué? – _preguntó ella levantando la cabeza, tal vez si lo miraba directamente a los ojos podría convencerse de que estaban haciendo lo correcto._

- Vuelve a Howarts, pasa los TIMOS con las mejores notas, no te atrevas a pensar en otro hombre que no sea yo, y…

- ¿Y?

- Espérame.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- No lo sé…

- Dame una fecha – _exigió_ - sólo así podré resistirlo. De lo contrario, regresaré a buscarte.

- Bien, te prometo una cosa…si para el último día de clases; es decir, si dentro de un mes no he vuelto, entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

_Hermione odiaba cuando le hablaban como a una niña pequeña._

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

- De acuerdo. – _aceptó ella secando sus lágrimas._

_Draco sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verla así._

- Ahora acércate, déjame besarte más, las suficientes para que cubran los días que no estaré contigo.

- Si me das aproximadamente 20 besos al día, por 30 días, entonces debes darme 600 besos ahora mismo.

_El rubio rió de lo que dijo ella, eso era tan típico de Hermione. _

- No creo que mi padre nos deje solos lo suficiente para que cumpla esa cuota¿pero que te parecen 30?

- ¿Sólo uno por día?

_El rubio comenzó besándola en la frente._

- Prometo que cuando vuelva te haré el amor de tal forma que compensará mis otros 570 besos faltantes.

_La castaña se sonrojó profusamente._

- Acepto, pero tendrás que ser realmente bueno.

- Entonces empecemos con los primeros treinta: …1,…2,…

_30 besos y varios minutos después, Hermione salió de la mansión Malfoy, sintiendo su corazón oprimido._

- ¿Cómo te fue? – _Preguntó Harry al verla regresar_ - ¿Y Draco? – _dijo buscando con la mirada al rubio._

_La castaña quien se había resistido a volver a llorar frente a Draco, comenzó a sollozar._

- Mejor no preguntes, no me siento nada bien… - _musitó limpiando sus lágrimas_ - volvamos a Howarts…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Tres semanas…he visto este sueño débil y breve tantas veces: _

"_Draco está ahí de pie, sonriendo. Me dice que sólo ha sido una broma y me da un beso en la frente, luego me dice "volvamos juntos" y siempre, siempre me despierto en ese mismo instante."_

- Herm ¿cómo te ha ido en el TIMO? … Herm … ¡Herm!

- ¿Eh? Perdón ¿decías algo?

- Te pregunté como te fue en el último TIMO.

- Ah, genial. Gracias Ginny. – _intentó sonreír vagamente la castaña._

- Harry me dijo que a él también le fue muy bien en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Cuanto me alegro…

- Herm, no tienes porqué fingir…sé que estas semanas has estado muy presionada por lo de Draco y te comprendo, pero si él te prometió que volvería al terminar el año estoy segura que lo cumplirá.

- ¿Y si no?

_Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja, pues en ese mismo instante una horda de chicas encabezadas por Pansy Parkinson irrumpieron en el Gran Comedor. _

- ¿Ya oyeron la noticia?

_Las cabezas giraron hacia la sly._

- ¡Draco Malfoy regresó!

_La respiración de Hermione se cortó, de su interior brotó un grito de júbilo que no pudo expresar, precisamente por la emoción. Sus piernas tardaron en moverse, pero cuando lo hicieron salieron disparadas hacia la chica._

- ¿Dónde está¿Cuándo llegó¿Porqué no ha venido a…

- Tranquila…no querrás que te empiecen a llamar la "novia psicótica" – _comentó otra chica, bromeando. _

- Cállate Shirley. – _la reprendió Pansy con el rostro serio_ – Escucha Granger, nunca me has agradado, jamás comprenderé como es que Draco te prefirió a ti de entre los cientos de chicas que estamos locas por él, pero…

- Ve al grano. – _exigió Sarah quien recién había llegado al lugar._

- Me siento en la obligación de decirte que Draco esta mal.

_El resto de los alumnos oían con atención el diálogo_.

- ¿Mal? – _Repitió Hermione sin comprender_ - ¿cómo que mal?

- Esta en la enfermería, no lo he visto…pero oí que Pomfrey decía que está muy mal herido.

- No…es mentira…él no…. – _Hermione cayó al suelo devastada._

- Calma Herm. – _Intentó tranquilizarla Ginny_ – iremos a la enfermería y verás que no tiene nada de gravedad.

- Sí, si vamos. – _masculló la castaña alterada y apoyada en el brazo de su amiga, salió del Gran Comedor para encontrarse con su prometido._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Ginny se había quedado en la puerta de la enfermería vigilando, al parecer no había nadie en la enfermería, ni siquiera Madame Pomfrey. La castaña entró con sigilo al lugar buscando a su alrededor a Draco, aunque internamente rogando que todo se tratara sólo de una broma de mal gusto._

- Vaya, vaya…¿a quién tenemos aquí? – _siseó una voz conocida cuando Hermione penetró en la enfermería. _

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – _preguntó la gryffindor exaltada al ver al padre de Draco frente a ella._

- ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Vine a ver a mi hijo, en cuanto me avisaron que estaba herido.

_La castaña lo olvidó todo al ver a Draco, recostado en una de las camas, completamente lastimado e inconciente._

- ¿Cómo se atreve¡seguramente usted le hizo esto¡Salga ahora mismo de la habitación!

- Te equivocas, él mismo se hizo esto al escapar de la mansión, yo no imaginé que esos idiotas de mis empleados tomarían la frase "hacer lo que fuera necesario" como una invitación a masacrar a mi hijo.

- ¿Lo tenía secuestrado en su propia casa? – _inquirió la castaña horrorizada._

- Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú le hubieras dejado a tiempo, ahora ve como quedó mi hijo por sus jueguitos amorosos con una sangre sucia inmunda como tú…él mismo se buscó esto. – _dijo Lucius Malfoy fríamente._

_Hermione se quedó pasmada y sin poder evitarlo terminó con la distancia que la separaba de Lucius Malfoy y abofeteó el rostro del hombre que, pese a todo, permaneció impasible._

- ¿¡Y usted se llama padre!? – _gritó con lagrimas en los ojos_ - ¡Draco esta malherido¿No tiene nada mejor que decir?

- No. Todo lo que puedo decir es que sería un dolor de cabeza que mi hijo y tú cometieran la estupidez de casarse y me dieran como nieto a un mestizo. – _respondió con ojos de hielo._

- Draco es totalmente digno de pena por tener un padre como usted.

- ¿Herm…Hermione – _se oyó una voz tras de ella_.

- ¿Draco? –_ se giró la castaña sin podérselo creer _- ¡Draco! – _corrió directo a sus brazos, sin fijarse más en sus heridas._

- Deja ya de llorar, he salido de cosas peores…además, volví una semana antes de lo que te prometí. – _bromeó._

- ¡Idiota! – _continuó aferrada en sus brazos. _- ¡No vuelvas a separarte de mí nunca más! Si estas conmigo…no importa si nadie más lo aprueba, todo lo que necesito es estar en tus brazos. No necesito nada más.

- Aghhh¿podrían separarse? _– Exclamó Lucius acercándose a la cama de su hijo_ .- Odio las cursilerías, siento ganas de vomitar.

- Padre… - _masculló Draco sosteniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos intentando protegerla._

- Nunca creí que llegaras a tanto por una…

- ¡Cuida tus palabras!

- Está bien, no pretendo alterarte, ya tengo suficiente cono el ataque de nervios que sufrió tu madre…

- ¿Aún no te rindes? – _Preguntó Draco _- ¿No te das cuenta? Has hecho todo lo que has podido para separarnos y nada ha dado resultado; admítelo: perdiste.

- ¿Perder? No, esa palabra no esta en mi vocabulario…si quieres que los deje en paz, lo haré, pero no admitiendo mi derrota, sino lamentándome por la muerte de mi hijo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oíste Draco, esta es tu última oportunidad…si la escoges a ella – _dijo señalando a Hermione_ – todo se acabó, jamás volverás a ser un Malfoy, podrás llevar nuestro apellido, pero ni tu madre ni yo volveremos a reconocerte como tal.

- ¡Me importa un comino! _– gritó el rubio_ – lo siento por mamá, pero si así lo quieren, ya sabes que mi elección es simple…así me ofrecieras el mundo entero, yo siempre elegiría a Hermione.

_Lucius se puso rojo de rabia._

- ¿Es esa tú última decisión?

- Es esa_ mi única _decisión.

- En ese caso…adiós, hijo.

- Hasta nunca, padre.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos¡Logré actualizar a tiempo¡Misión cumplida! ;D Espero que les gustara este penúltimo capítulo, así es…la próxima actualización, el _11 de Noviembre_ será el ansiado_ final_.

Lo sé, es triste…es el ciclo de la vida, mejor dicho de los fanfics jajaja :D pero en fin, así es la vida de los escritores…bien, ya no me pondré más melancólica, supongo que ya saben lo que viene, así es ¡REVIEWS!

Ya saben como me encanta recibir por medio de sus comentarios todas sus impresiones, críticas y opiniones, les aseguro que son valiosas e inapreciables para mi crecimiento personal y como escritora, así que ya saben: aprieten ese botoncito que dice "Go" y ¡a escribir!

**P.D.**

**1. **Por fin está actualizada la página de los Reviews, podrán encontrar las respuestas a todos sus comentarios y otras cuantas cositas más, no duden en visitarla, ya saben que el link se encuentra en mi profile.

**2. **Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa y como siempre lo hago, aquí les dejo el título de mi siguiente historia: "No digas te amo"

Aún no tiene fecha de inicio definida, pero lo más seguro es que se estrene el 25 de Diciembre :D


	19. Principe y Princesa

**Amazing Love**

**XIX**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basado en "Hana Yori Dango" de Youko Kamio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cambió de escena:** xXxXx**

Pensamientos: " ... "

Aclaraciones: ( ... )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Antes de la salida del sol tuve un sueño… Vi a Draco sonriéndome. A veces siento que he llegado a un punto muerto, pero cuando estoy a punto de rendirme es él quien viene al rescate…"_

- Herm…Herm…despierta…

- ¿hmmm¿qué pasa?

- Te quedaste dormida.

- Si sólo cerré los ojos por un instante.

- Te dije que te fueras a dormir, pero no me hiciste caso…

- ¿En serio? – _Preguntó la castaña adormilada_ – Lo último que recuerdo es que te pregunté como te había ido en tus TIMOS…

- Y por si no lo recuerdas, yo te contesté que me había ido excelente a pesar de haberlos hecho en plena enfermería.

- Ah, si…recuerdo que te oí entre sueños.

_El rubio rió._

- Eres tan testaruda ¿se puede saber porqué te preocupas tanto?

- No lo sé, a mi prometido parece que le pasó una aplanadora encima ¿crees que no debería preocuparme? – _preguntó ella con ironía._

- ¡Pero si ya estoy bien, Madame Pomfrey me dejó como nuevo…justo a tiempo para el baile de cierre de cursos.

- ¡El baile¡No puede ser¿Qué hora es?

- Las 8:30 a.m.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuanta poción alisadora necesito conseguir para estar lista para el baile¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?!

- Hacía mucho que no te veía dormida…lucías tan hermosa que no quise despertarte.

- Adulador – _musitó Hermione sentándose en las piernas de su novio_ - ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

- Mejor que nunca ¿quieres comprobarlo? – _preguntó Draco acariciando las piernas de la castaña._

- Me encantaría, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Tengo que ir a conseguir poción alisadora…

_El rubio rió ante la respuesta de su novia. Empezó a besarla y desabrochando el primer botón de la túnica de ella, dijo:_

- No te preocupes, aún hay tiempo; además me gusta mucho más tu cabello al natural…

- Ahh…Draco…¿es-estás seguro que no tomará mucho tiempo? – _preguntó la castaña trémulamente, entre gemidos de placer. _

- ¿Quieres que haga una cita? – _bromeó el rubio deslizando sus labios por la espalda desnuda de la castaña _– en ese caso, resérvame todo el día de hoy…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Ginny…

- ¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí¡Gracias al cielo que todas las chicas están en los vestidores arreglándose para el baile, te ven se armará un escándalo!

- Lo mejor sería que nos vieran y supieran lo nuestro.

- ¿A, sí? – _se enfadó la pelirroja_ - ¿Y te has puesto pensar en lo que dirían mis padres o en mi reputación?

- No me pareció que tu reputación te importara mucho aquella noche en el baño de prefectos…aunque estuviste maravillosa, te lo aseguro.

_Ginny se sonrojó profusamente._

- ¡Harry¡Dijiste que no volverías a mencionarlo, parece que tu cercanía con Malfoy te está afectando!

- Shhhh – _la silenció el ojiverde, encantado de verla tan perturbada_ - ¿Quieres que alguien nos oiga?

_La pelirroja lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, se aclaró la garganta y bajó junto con el chico a la sala común, la cual estaba desierta debido a que todos estaban en sus preparativos para el baile._

-Habla. – _ordenó ella._

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste el otro día cuándo te pregunte si serías mi pareja en el baile?

- Si – _respondió Ginny desviando la mirada_ – te dije que empezaríamos a salir formalmente cuando aclararas definitivamente tus sentimientos por Cho…

- Y yo te respondí que sabía perfectamente con quien estaba mi corazón pero que lo haría si con eso llegaba convencerte, y eso hice.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues ayer Cho hizo una rápida parada en Inglaterra y nos vimos en el Caldero Chorreante…

**-- Flashback --**

- Cada vez que te veo pareces más maduro…

- Y tú sigues igual que la última vez, dime ¿cómo te va con tu prometido?

_La chica sonrió._

- Excelente, el es un buen hombre, aunque no tan guapo como tú…

- Jajajaja tú no cambias Cho…

_De repente la ex- Ravenclaw se puso seria._

- Aunque nos hemos vuelto a ver, tú y yo no hemos hablado nada sobre los viejos tiempos. Tú tampoco quieres eso ¿verdad Harry?

- Así que ese tiempo en Francia realmente fue nuestra última oportunidad de estar juntos.

- Si…es triste, pero cierto. Era en ese momento o nunca.

- Yo realmente te amaba, pero ¿sabes Cho? He conocido a alguien…ella es linda y gentil, aunque algo irritable, y me hace querer ser una mejor persona…

- No digas más Harry, parece que ella es la elegida, sé que tú sólo te esfuerzas por aquellos a quienes amas – _dijo Cho sonriendo, aunque con lágrimas en los ojos, luego se levantó de la mesa y abrazó Harry_ – Yo también…realmente te amé Harry, espero que seas muy feliz…

- Lo mismo digo Cho.

**-- Fin del flashback --**

- Entonces…

- …El ciclo se ha cerrado¿contenta?

_Ginny limpió unas lágrimas de sus ojos y asintió, con un profundo nudo en la garganta._

- ¡Oh, Harry! – _se lanzó a sus brazos_ – soy tan feliz

- ¡Ey chicos, miren esto! – _gritó Neville quien había visto la escena al momento de entrar a la sala comun…_

- Que escondido se lo tenían… - _masculló Lavander saliendo de su habitación_.

- ¡Enhorabuena! – _gritó Fred Weasley detrás de ellos._

- ¡Ya era tiempo! – _añadió George._

- Más te vale que la cuides. – _agregó Ron llegando de improviso._

- Tenlo por seguro amigo, tenlo por seguro… - _celebró el ojiverde palmeando la espalda y estrechando las manos de sus tres nuevos cuñados._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Miren…

- ¿Es esa Hermione Granger?

- No lo puedo creer…¿de dónde saco ese vestido?

- Está…

"_Hermosa"_

- Todos nos miran Draco.

- No prestes atención, nos ven porque somos la pareja más atractiva del Salón…

- Vanidoso –_ rió la castaña por lo bajo, tomando el brazo de su novio._

_Aunque en verdad eran la pareja más llamativa del lugar: Draco lucía extremadamente apuesto con su elegante frac gris oxford y Hermione no se quedaba atrás, estaba preciosa con su vestido de seda púrpura, con la espalda cubierta sólo con su melena castaña semi-ondulada._

- Esta espléndida.

- Estaría más espléndida si hubiera conseguido suficiente poción – _comentó la gryffindor cuando el rubio la sacó a bailar la primera pieza de la noche_ – por tu culpa… - _comentó haciendo un puchero._

- No te preocupes – _dijo deslizando sus dedos por la cabellera castaña – _te compraré toda la poción alisadora que quieras, te daré los vestidos más finos, te cubriré de joyas…

- ¿Y a qué viene todo esto? – _Preguntó la castaña mirándolo con ternura_ - ¿Crees que te amaría más de lo que te amo ahora si cumplieras todos mis deseos? – _Cuestionó ella besándolo en los labios _– No me enamoré de tu dinero, sino de ti…

_La pieza concluyó y algunas parejas se retiraron de la pista de baile; Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y la condujo hasta uno de los balcones._

- Me alegra que digas eso Herm, porque como sabrás…ahora que mi padre me ha desconocido he perdido todos mis privilegios como un Malfoy y eso incluye mi fortuna…

- ¿Y acaso eso tiene importancia? – _Preguntó en tono de reproche_ – no somos la primera ni la última pareja que enfrentará una situación como esta…

- Lo sé, pero eso retrazará por completo nuestros planes de boda… – _el rubio abrazó a su prometida_ – Mi abuelo me heredó toda su fortuna, pero tomará un año el poder hacer uso de ella; hasta que sea mayor de edad mi padre administrará ese dinero, después podremos hacer lo que queramos. – _prometió el Sly._

- Oh…Draco…¿Es por eso que estabas tan preocupado¡Nada de eso tiene importancia! – _lo animó la castaña _– Apenas tenemos 16 años, pronto seremos mayores de edad, aún nos falta cursar otro año en Howarts … ¿entiendes¡Tenemos toda una vida por delante!

- Pero…

- ¿No te das cuenta? - _continuó ella_ - Esperar un año o dos no es nada comparado con lo que ahora tenemos: libertad…

_El Sly la miró con extrañeza. Hermione continuó:_

- Ahora podemos ir a donde sea que queramos ir, abiertamente…ya no tenemos que escondernos.

- Eso ya no será necesario… - _susurró el rubio apenas lo comprendió, como si no pudiera creer que al fin eran totalmente libres para amarse._

_Una carcajada brotó de los labios de Draco contagiándola a Hermione; al momento siguiente la pareja se beso, abrazó y tomaron de la mano: ellos ya estaban en luna de miel... _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Ron estábamos buscándote!

- ¡Así que aquí estabas!

- El salón está atestado no me extraña que no pudiéramos encontrarnos…

- Ginny estaba preocupada – _comentó Harry_

- ¿Porqué?

- Pensó que tú estarías solo en la sala común refunfuñando por no tener pareja. – _comentó Hermione que recién llegaba del brazo de Draco._

- ¿Y quién les dijo que no tengo pareja? – _preguntó el pelirrojo a sus amigos._

_Todos se voltearon a ver extrañados; el rubio estuvo a punto de hacer algún comentario sarcástico, pero se abstuvo…después de todo aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer si pretendía agradar a los amigos de su novia. _

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es? – _preguntó Terry llegando del brazo de una hermosa morena._

- ¡Anda, dinos! – _pidió emocionada Ginny_

- Sí, dinos… _- se agregó Cedric a la conversación._

_De pronto el gryffindor se vio rodeado no sólo por sus amigos, sino también por los H4 que le interrogaban sobre su pareja._

- No creo que sea un secreto… _- comenzó a decir Ron algo nervioso_ - ¡miren allí esta!

_El grupo se giró y quedó anonadado al ver quien se acercaba: una chica con corta cabellera dorada, cuerpo escultural ataviado con un ajustado vestido rojo y gélidos ojos azules…Sarah Prince_

- ¿Sarah?

- ¿Ella es tu pareja?

- Pues ya saben lo que dicen…al parecer dos despechados pueden hacerse buena compañía. _– comentó la rubia tomando el brazo del pelirrojo. _- ¡Pero no pongas esa cara Hermione! Era una broma…aunque lo cierto es que ustedes si nos unieron, bueno..un poco – _se sonrojó Sarah _- aun no sé si Ron sabrá como conquistarme…

_El gryffindor enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello._

- ¡Oye, no me tomes el pelo frente a mis amigos!

_El grupo entero empezó a reír._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que esto podría pasar? – _preguntó Hermione por lo bajo, mientras bailaba con su novio._ – Todos así…riendo como verdaderos amigos…después de todo lo que pasó _– luego dio un largo suspiro y comentó: _- Creo que Sarah no es tan mala después de todo¿te imaginas si Ron y ella en verdad se enamoraran? Creo que en verdad podríamos ser amigas…

- Siempre haciendo planes… _- murmuró el rubio en su oído._

- Tengo todo el derecho del mundo ¿no crees?

_Draco tomó a la castaña por los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente._

- Siempre desee que esto sucediera, pero lo veía como un sueño demasiado lejano…tú y yo juntos para siempre.

- Jamás hubiera creído que mi vida llegaría a esto…si eso hubiera estado en mi cabeza no necesitaría comenzar una nueva vida – _luego le dio un sorpresivo beso al sly _– A partir de este momento tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti…

- ¿Sorpresa?

_La castaña no tardó mucho en descubrir de que se trataba…_

- ¡Herm¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

_La gryffindor sintió como unos brazos la asfixiaban._

- ¿Tonks?

- ¿Quién más podría darte un abrazo así? _– preguntó la chica de cabello rosado, sonriéndole a Hermione _- ¿Has perdido peso?

- No, creo que al contrario…

- ¿En serio? Pues te ves maravillosa…

- Gracias Tonks, no pensé que vinieras a visitarnos.

- ¿Cómo no iba a venir? Ya me enteré de la noticia…son unos pícaros ¿porqué no me dijeron que van a casarse?

- ¡Shhhh! - _la silenció la pareja al mismo tiempo._

- Ah…así que es un secreto.

- No, para nada; lo que pasa es que aún falta tiempo…ya sabes esperaremos hasta graduarnos.

- Tienes razón, no sería prudente que se casaran en estos momentos, al menos hasta que mi tío Lucius le de a Draco el dinero que le corresponde.

_Hermione sonrió. _

- Bueno, no se trata del dinero…aun somos muy jóvenes, el próximo año maduraremos más, aunque no sé…tal vez me arrepienta de mi decisión – _bromeó._

- ¡¿Cómo?! – _Gruñó el rubio_ – Si tú te retractas yo soy capaz de raptarte – _exclamó besándola._

_La pareja empezó a reír._

- Jamás creí que vería a Draco tan feliz, gracias Hermione.

- Pero si no hay nada que agradecer.

- Si lo hay. – _dijo el rubio_ – Porque ahora he cumplido mi sueño.

_La castaña lo miró sin entender._

- ¿Tu sueño?

_El rubio la señaló sonriendo._

- Tú.

- ¿Yo?

- He conseguido la única cosa que no podía tener…lo que más quiero en este mundo.

_Hermione se sonrojó._

- Te amo… _- le susurró el rubio al oído_ – y esta noche no te dejaré dormir.

_La última frase hizo que la chica prácticamente ardiera; gracias al cielo, alguien llegó para rescatarla…_

- ¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?

- ¡Potter! – _Gritó el rubio malhumorado_ – aléjate de ella, ahora tienes a la hermana de ese pobretón ¿no?

- Calma Malfoy…te la devolveré completa – _comentó el chico guiñando un ojo y sacando a bailar a Hermione._

_La gryffindor se sintió en las nubes._

- Cambio de pareja…

- ¿Terry?

- Ya era tiempo de que te tocara una buena pareja de baile – _comentó el chico haciéndola girar._

- Suficiente, es mi turno.

- Cedric¿tú también?

- Una princesa debe bailar con todos los príncipes… - _comentó el chico coquetamente._

- A mí no me engatusarás tan fácilmente – _bromeó ella, mientras el chico estallaba en una carcajada._

- ¡Sigo yo!

- Ron

- ¿Acaso pensaste que el baile terminaría sin que bailaras una pieza con tu mejor amigo?

_La castaña estuvo a punto de llorar. _

- Desde luego que no…

_La melodía finalmente terminó y los amigos se separaron. _

- Anda Ron, ve a bailar con Sarah.

- Y tu ve a consolar a Malfoy…tiene una cara.

- Jamás creí que una sola pieza alcanzara para que yo bailara con tantos chicos lindos… - _comentó ella en voz alta con la esperanza de hacer rabiar un poco a su novio._

- ¿Ah, sí? – _preguntó el rubio tomando a la castaña por la pintura_ – pues ellos se dividieron un baile entero, pero yo te tendré el resto de la noche…

- El resto de la vida… – _corrigió la gryffindor llenando de felicidad al sly -_ ¿Sabes?, hay veces que siento que no puedo distinguir la realidad, lo único real en mi interior es que estoy enamorada de ti…tú eres el primer hombre al que quiero hacer feliz – _comenzó a sollozar por la intensidad del momento_ - ¡así que prepárate! –_ advirtió secando sus lágrimas._

_El rubio soltó una carcajada y discretamente condujo a su novia hasta su sala privada, donde la tomó en brazos y le murmuró al oído:_

- ¿Es esto una declaración de guerra? _– Preguntó empezando a desnudarla –_ Si es así, tendrás que dar lo mejor.

- "¿Quién pensaría qué un ratón de biblioteca terminaría amando a un chico rudo?" – _se preguntó Hermione mientras su cuerpo desnudo era cubierto por los besos de su amado. _

"Hay muchos tipos de finales felices…creo que este es uno de ellos…"

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo…hace poco más de un año inicié con esta historia que dicho sea de paso ha superado todas mis expectativas, creo que logré llegar a sus corazones, o al menos eso espero… Si en verdad logré esta meta, entonces me doy por satisfecha.

Ante todo espero que hayan disfrutado el fanfic y que les haya agradado este final y aunque sea el final no los dejaré de molestar con sus REVIEWS, porque ya saben lo importantes que son y serán para mi sus opiniones, siempre.

Sólo me resta agradecerle a Youko Kamio por crear esta linda historia (aunque quienes hayan leído el cómic origina, sabrán que en realidad sólo tome unas ideas centrales y el resto de las locuras de este fic fueron cosa mía, jajaja… ) y también darle todo mi agradecimiento a USTEDES, a todos quienes están detrás de la pantalla…ya que ustedes, los lectores: son parte de este sueño.

¡Hasta muy pronto!

Atte. _**Aimé **_

**P.D.**

**1. **En mi profile encontrarán en enlace a la página donde contesto los reviews, ya esta actualizada y cuenta con unas cuantas sorpresas… ¡visítenla!

**2. **Mi siguiente historia, titulada "No digas: te amo" se estrenará el 1ero. de enero del 2008, espero que tengan una feliz navidad y año nuevo, y deseo de todo corazón que todos me acompañen en esta nueva aventura…


End file.
